


Skilled Hands

by CowandCalf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Danny is open-minded, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, High School Teacher!Danny, M/M, Making Love, McDanno AU, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Physical Therapist!Steve, Romance, Sexy Fluff, Shyness, Slow Burn-ish, Smut, Steve has a secret, Steve is introverted, alternative universe, emotional baggage on both sides, from strangers to lovers, honestly so much fluff, lots of flirting, lots of ohana feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 84,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Danny twisted his knee during his attempt to teach Grace the basics of surfing. His old injury flared up and the pain got worse. He wanted a quick fix calling this physical therapist which Jerry recommended him. Danny couldn't accept the information that Steve McGarrett didn't take new clients. Such a bullshit! Additional to this crap Danny was offended by the way Steve brushed him off. He burst unannounced through Steve's door, into his office, ready to rant all day long with the only goal to get his appointment. What he got was not what he expected and nothing really went as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N ******  
>  **Diclaimer:** I do not own or profit from anything on this show, but I do claim any plot points.
> 
> I did it! *hands in the air* Good Lord! I experienced some ups and downs while writing this story. I never expected this AU to grow into such a damn monster. Holy shit! Sorry for all my swearing, but it helps really a lot. My focus was solely on this piece during the last two months. Nothing mattered but the word count I managed to write per day. And all the editing, oh gee, that ate up so much time. I'm so freaking happy I finished my story! Yay! And as always I'm going to update within days to keep the energy flowing that's embedded in this story. It's my first AU. I was so in love with the idea but damn, it was seriously hard work to write that piece but I felt the support that kept me going.
> 
> There is this song title 'with a little help from my friends' and this title fits for this story.
> 
> My sincere **THANK YOU** goes to all of you, my dear sweet tumblr friends **@mymcdanno, @wizardclarissa, @captainxamerica, @murphyhatesme, @legolastariel** and **@kyflythehawaii.**  
>  Maybe you weren't aware of this incredible support you presented me, but let me tell you, you kept me going, because you reacted to my post, or another one on tumblr connected with "Skilled Hands" or my writing. I knew at least a few people love to read what I'm about to create. Even if you aren't in the mood anymore to read it, I'd like to thank you so much for all of your thoughts, because you kept me going. Seriously, I mean it.
> 
> My next, heartfelt, sincere **THANK YOU** goes to you, [H50sm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H50sm/pseuds/H50sm). Thanks a thousand times, babe, for your support. Whenever I was unsure if my stuff was either utter crap or totally dull you always cheered me on to not lose trust. No matter what chapter or paragraph I emailed you, you always were full of praises. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for your tremendous support. It's priceless. Big hug and much love for you, babe.
> 
> This story isn't beta read or proof read. I'm not a native speaker. Please bear with me. All mistakes are my own and I'd like to appologize upfront for all the typos I missed and the incorrect sentence structures. And yes, I suck at English punctuation. It's so different from my mother tongue.
> 
> My beta and sweet, amazing friend [Indiepjones46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46) went back to school for postgraduate studies and her time is limited. But she will always be my guiding light, like a beacon she shows me my way in my writing. I always want to improve, get better, because she's a badass author and a magician with words. My deepest **THANK YOU** goes to you, my bestie from the westie, for your constant guidance. You rock girl!
> 
>  
> 
> **Some short clarifications regarding my story; although it's an AU not everything is made up:**  
>  The Moanalua High School and the Kamehameha School do exist on Hawaii. You can visit their websites.
> 
> Steve's cell number fits the area code of Hawaii, but of course the number is fake.
> 
> I'm a therapist/hands-on therapist (leo.org taught me this word) in real life. What you're going to read about Steve's skills is authentic and is based on experience.
> 
> The healing process from Danny's knee injury happened in almost the same manner, also based on experience. I only adjusted the time frame.
> 
>  
> 
> And last but not least.  
> To all the lovely readers, thank you so much for being here.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Danny cursed under his breath while he tried to relax his knee as much as possible. He insisted on driving to work today, not wanting a lift, although the pain got worse over the weekend. He hated to rely on other people, and the knowledge to drive with Jerry in his tiny, rusty can of a car was just not doable on a Monday morning. So Danny gritted his teeth ignoring this sharp sting followed by a wave of nasty pangs hitting his stomach every time his muscles pulled at the slightly dislocated joint. The doctor's appointment wasn't that satisfying. Danny got his knee x-rayed and the pictures came clean. No rupture, no slightly ripped meniscus, and all ligaments were alright. He just twisted his knee joint and it got locked in an odd position. All he needed was to wait for his overly stressed muscles to relax again to let the joint snap back into its normal position. The doctor recommended him a good masseur or a competent physical therapist. 

Danny went home with a bag full of pain meds and without a quick solution. He was familiar with this special pain. Some years ago, during a hard Jiu Jitsu training at the police academy, he hurt his knee permanently. It was his weak spot ever since. Danny knew his knee was going to be okay again. It always did, but he didn't have the time to sit around and let it heal. He promised Kawika to support him during his first surf course and the yearly summer workshop with the new kids from Kamehameha Schools. No way Danny was going to let his friend down. He was going to attend as promised being one of the surf teacher for the kids.

Danny slammed his fist hard on the steering wheel as a new wave of acute pain shot up his leg, because he hit too sudden on the brakes in front of a red light. A low grunt made its way over his lips and a thin layer of sweat damped the small of his back. He threw a disgusted glance at his cane. He had no reason to pretend he was okay. The meds weren't helping that much either. They didn't numb the funny ache completely.

He could kick his ass about this dumb idea teaching Grace some basic lessons in surfing. Danny surfed like a god and he was a good teacher too, but when it came to Grace all reasonable attitudes flew out the window. He turned into an overly protective dad and he was worried sick all the damn time.  
His heart still skipped several beats when he recalled the incident in his mind. Grace fell off the board, quite close to the shore, but her head went under and for two seconds he couldn't see his little girl. That's when he lost his cool and fear was providing strength he didn't know he had. He carried his hard coughing eight year old daughter to the shore and only then he realized that his knee hurt terribly. 

Grace was so proud that she managed to stand about two seconds on the board. She was laughing between a coughing fit because she swallowed too much sea water down the wrong tube. Hours later Danny still felt all wobbly after this little accident happened. He made a joke out of this scary moment and he hoped to keep it a secret between him and his brave daughter. Rachel would probably rip his head off, if she learnt about that small event.

Danny knew now he couldn't be the one who was going to teach Grace how to surf. Kawika would be the perfect teacher, but his surf school was too far away just to drop her off right after school. He was still looking for an appropriate surf school for kids nearby his workplace. Kawika would knew which one to pick. That was another topic he wanted to discuss with his friend on Saturday. Danny didn't really want Grace to learn how to surf, but they were living on Hawaii now. There was no other choice. He wanted his little girl to feel accepted among her new friends at school. As it seemed everybody on Hawaii owned a surfboard, more or less capable to use it in the water.

Danny pulled up onto the parking lot from Moanalua High School on Oahu. He spotted Jerry who was already in a heated discussion with Alicia. The moment he saw his colleague, he remembered that Jerry had some back pain about two weeks ago and he went to see a great therapist. Perfect, Jerry could tell him the address.

While Danny gathered his belongings, shouldered his bag, grabbed his cane, closing the car and pulling a face when he weighted his injured knee, Jerry and Alicia were walking over to his parking spot to meet him halfway.

"Hi Danny! You even use a cane now. Wow! That bad?" Jerry gave him a once over with sympathy showing on his face.

"Good morning Jerry. Don't dare to look at me like that. My mood's already on a low level, so please don't say what you were about to say, okay?" Danny cut him off trying not to sound too disgruntled.

"Hey Danny, haven't you been to a doctor by now? I'm sure this time you hurt your knee badly." Alicia stepped up presenting him a steaming cup with his favorite brew.

"Good morning Alicia. Of course I have been to see a doctor, but it's not that serious, just a twisted joint, needs to heal almost on its own.Therapy would help a great deal." Danny got distracted in his train of thoughts by the steaming cup Alicia was offering him. "You bought me a cup of coffee? Even from my favorite place? What's the occasion? Do you need to switch your last class?"

"Why do you think I only bring you coffee when I want a favor in return?" Alicia smiled at him still holding on to his cup.

"You're the psychology teacher, you always have a reason for doing things and you always forget, I'm an expert at reading between the lines." Danny grinned at her accepting her bribery with his free hand. "Touché!" Alicia smiled and swallowed down a mouthful from her own coffee. Danny enjoyed the first sip walking next to his friends trying not to hobble with his cane all too much.

"Come on, let's go inside and have some quiet moments before the students flood the place." Alicia hurried towards the entrance.

"Why didn't I get some coffee?" Jerry pouted watching carefully how Danny enjoyed his morning drug.

"Come on, Jerry. The last time I brought you a cup, you wanted to know, if the guy, who handled the coffee machine, wore gloves, if the cup got scanned providing hidden information from the person who was going to drink it..." Alicia held her fingers up to get all the points right trying to convince Jerry why she had her good reasons not to buy any coffee for him.

"This sounds as if I'm a total freak." Jerry pursed his lips looking almost offended.

"Jerry, you're the only person I know, who could come up with an alien plot that includes abduction and kidnapping humans from planet earth, only by drinking from a random paper cup. I know exactly what you think. You're afraid the cardboard from the cup could be wired, leading directly to Area 51, correct?" Danny was teasing his friend. He never would say it out loud, but Jerry was a freak and an outstanding teacher for science and chemistry. He came up with the most insane ideas and the students loved him.

"Actually that's not eve so far fetched, fellows. Have you ever heard of these articles written by persons how went shopping groceries only to appear years later with their bags, filled with their food, but on the other side of the earth....?" Jerry was about to inhale totally ready for this crazy story that had to be told.

"He never gets the joke." Alicia whispered to Danny.

Danny laughed silently and if he could had spared a hand, he would have patted Jerry on the shoulder. He was one of the good guys. It wasn't always so easy to understand what the hell he was talking about, but he was a faithful friend and Danny respected him truly.

Alicia pushed the front door open letting Danny pass. 

"So, are you going to take over my extra lesson this afternoon? You would do me a big favor." Alicia wanted to make sure Danny got her message with the offered coffee.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine with me. You owe me one, and my morning coffee tomorrow is on you too." Danny waited for Alicia to turn to him. 

"Great, thanks! Whatever." Alicia winked at Danny. "Okay guys, have a great day. See you later." She waved walking some steps backwards and smiled over the rim of her cup, only to disappear around the corner. They arrived at the hallway, where they split up using the next thirty minutes to check emails and to make phone calls before the class started.

Jerry pivoted on his heel to storm back to his office almost forgetting to say bye to Danny. Jerry was super brainy and when new ideas attacked his brilliant mind he was not available anymore to the normal world surrounding him.

"Hey Jerry! Wait a sec!" Danny called after him. He almost forgot to ask the the address of this therapist.

"Do I get the rest of your coffee?" Jerry made big, hopeful eyes after he turned to face Danny, half a hallway away.

"What? No!" Danny kept wondering what comical ideas popped up in Jerry's head sometimes. "No, go get your own coffee from the Master's Common Room. But that's not why I called you back. I need the address of the therapist you went to see when you had your back issues. Can you give me the informations?" Danny waited patiently.

"Steve McGarrett, physical therapist. I'll send you the address and his phone number by mail, okay?" Jerry was always happy to help. He smiled shortly already turning to leave. Danny answered astonished. "Okay, thanks. That would be great. Thanks Jerry." Danny headed for his office when he shouted through the corridor to reach a fast vanishing Jerry.

"Is he any good in what he's doing?" Danny hoped Jerry heard him. He waited and perked up his ears.

"Skilled hands, Brah, skilled hands!" Jerry's voice reached Danny loud and clear through the almost empty building.

"Okay, I guess I found my therapist then." Danny murmured to himself entering his office. He carefully hid the cane, unpacked his papers, the phone, his wallet and booted up his computer to start with his work.

The email from Jerry was already in his inbox and Danny didn't wonder for the first time, how Jerry was doing everything so fast and thoroughly. He emailed a quick 'thank you' back and wrote the details on a sticking note to be able to look at it while he worked through his emails. He wanted to get an appointment as fast as possible.

Danny loved these silent moments in his office. After the daily schedule had start there was no quiet minute during the whole day.

He enjoyed his job as an economic teacher for the students during their senior year at the Hawaiian Moanalua High School. It wasn't a job he felt passionate about, but it made it possible to be close to his little girl and he stayed out of any dangerous situations.

Grace meant the world to Danny. She was his everything and much more. He would have moved heaven and earth to be close to her. So it was a sealed deal giving up his career as a cop working for the New Jersey PD after his partner Grace got shot point blank in front of his eyes. He helplessly witnessed how she bled to death sitting next to him after their unauthorized mission went south. Danny made it barely out alive. It was a likely threat to get killed while on duty as a cop working in New Jersey for the homicide division. He couldn't risked his own life knowing his girl would have to grow up without a father in case a bullet hit him with the wrong angle. The choice was settled after he and Rachel got divorced. Her new husband worked on Hawaii and he couldn't do anything to prevent Rachel from moving with Grace too.

So here he was, sitting in his office, trying to prepare his first lesson, ignoring this fucking pain from his damaged knee. Danny ripped the sticking note off the computer, grabbed his phone and called this mysterious Steven McGarrett. He let the phone ring for a long time, but nobody picked up. He almost hit the red button to hang up when he heard a female voice speaking through his phone.

"Yeah, what?" 

Danny pressed his cell back to his ear. "What _what?_ " Danny got already upset because this lady didn't say her name or anything else. "I'm calling for a certain Steve McGarrett? Physical therapist? Am I at the right place?" Danny took the phone from his ear to check if he was still connected. "Hello?"

"Yeah, hello. I'm still here. You're awful early. We haven't open yet. Could you call back later? I just walked through the door." The foreign female voice talked in a rushed tone.

"With whom do I talk?" Danny demanded to know. _Gee! Have some manners!_

"Oh sorry! Sure, yeah, this is Kono. Do you mind to call me later? Normally we start at 7.30am. Sorry, I just picked up the phone because I thought my boss's calling." The woman's voice talked impatiently.

"And when would it suit you to get back to you? _Kono?_ " Danny asked in a huffish tone.

"As I said just now, we start at 7.30am and now it's barely 7am. So give me another thirty minutes and I'm all ears for you, okay?" Actually the faceless voice with the name Kono had a wonderful, velvety sound. Danny liked it instantly even though he felt quite bullied by the rude way she wanted to get rid of him.

"I'd call you back, but I'm a teacher and I'm in class 7.30 sharp. Can't I talk to Mr. McGarrett? I'd like very much to get an appointment." Danny didn't want to hung up without trying to force Kono to register him for today.

"Look," Kono exhaled audible, "You can't talk to Steve unless you're already a regular patient. But you're not, this would be your first appointment with him", Danny heard Kono shuffling with papers and apparently she knocked something off the table, because he could hear the clatter of a heavy object falling on the floor. He heard her swear, although she tried to silence the sound by pressing the phone to her shoulder.

"Yes, this would be my first appointment. I get it. New clients don't have the right to talk to Steve, alright. But could you _please_ sign me in for today? What's the problem here? I hurt my knee and it's really painful. Could you be a little bit more supportive, please?...Meaning _could you just make an appointment with me?_ " Danny didn't keep the anger out of his voice. He was concerned this phone call was taking the wrong turn.

"Uh-hm..I'm sorry, but the boss doesn't take new clients. Please check some other physical therapist. I'm sorry. But I really have to go now." 

"Wait! Kono! Wait please. Can you give me at least Steve's phone number? I like to talk to him myself. A former patient recommended him to me because Mr. McGarrett knows apparently what he's doing, meaning he is a good therapist and I need one!" Danny stood now while he discussed his terms, flailing with one arm to underline what he was saying. Why was getting an appointment with this Steve McGarrett such a freaking mission? Danny was pissed. But it was obvious Kono had her clear orders. 

"Nope, sorry, can't do. I'm not allowed to give you Steve's private number. Look, I really have to go now. I'm sorry, but good luck with your knee. Bye!"

Danny watched his phone indignantly and listened to the beeping sound from the disconnected line. _What the hell?_ Nope, seriously not this way! _Come on!_ What kind of a therapist was this guy?

Sometimes Danny just couldn't accept a 'no'. Now he definitely wanted to speak with Steve personally to give him a real piece of his mind. How could someone run a business like this? He grabbed his cane and walked straight up to Jerry's office not bothering to knock. He stormed through the door and towered over Jerry's desk which was literally buried under notes, news paper, books and stuff.

"Danny?" Jerry watched him with big eyes, completely absorbed in his work, too surprised to say more. "What's up?"

"You got me the wrong number, Jerry! I talked with a Kono and she refused to pass me on to McGarrett. I need Steve McGarrett's cell number. Do you have it? Can you find that out? Is he even a therapist? Such an arrogant dick. I don't like him already. He doesn't take new clients! What a ridiculous and stupid idea. He's a physical therapist for crying out loud! Kono wouldn't give me her boss's number. So I need you to find that information for me." Danny's voice was a tad too loud and he was way to upset to calm down.

"There are other therapist practicing on Oahu, you know?" Jerry tried to be friendly not in the slightest impressed by Danny's rant. "And yes, Kono, very nice woman. She handles Steve's appointments and nope, no one gets the cell number from Steve's phone. I guess he doesn't want to be bothered? Danny? Do you get that?" Jerry watched Danny with a blank face expression, as if he tried to convince someone not to go swimming in the middle of a snowstorm.

"Don't Jerry. Don't give me one of your damn lectures. Just answer the question. Can you find his number for me? What I mean is, _can you get it for me?_ " Danny rose his eyebrows adding a secret ingredient to this question.

"No reason to go all cop mode on me, tough guy. Yeah, sure, give me five minutes, but wait outside. Keep your mouth shut and this discussion never happened. And you may never tell how you get this number. I know Steve will be so angry when you call him." Jerry was already typing on this keyboard. He only looked up again to express with his eyes how very much outside Danny needed to wait.

Danny turned to stroll outside rolling his eyes so hard it actually hurt. Jerry always expected federal agents jumping out of dumpsters and hidden places in his office walls, to attack him while he did his hacker mojo. Danny couldn't care less. He only had one goal - to get McGarrett on the phone and to force him to take Danny as a patient.

Five minutes later he limped back to his office, feeling his battered joint with every step. Danny was still angry but there was a smile on his face and he held a small note, with scribbled numbers on it, between his fingers. Danny flattened the wrinkled piece of paper with Jerry's handwriting: Steve McGarrett, 808-201-7278 and next to this information there was an even smaller note from Jerry: burn it after reading.  
Danny wore a shit eating grin on his face. "Let's see, Mr. McGarrett, let me rattle your cage in the early morning hours to witness how good you treat your future patients." Danny felt this well known, intoxicating buzzing hitting his system whenever there was a task to fulfill. He dialed Steve's number slouching on his chair.

After only one free-line signal Danny's heart stuttered unwelcomed in his chest. Without a greeting a harsh voice barked words super unfriendly right into his ear. "Who are you and who the hell gave you this number?"

"Well hello and a good morning to you too. Uh-hm...am I talking to Steve McGarrett?" Danny downright ignored the way he shifted on his seat, and he did _not_ repeatedly rub his fingers in an ongoing circle over his dry lips. Nope.

"I asked you a question. Either you answer that question or I hang up on you the very next moment, your choice." The male voice demanded with a commanding tone.

Danny got completely distracted by the dark sound of McGarrett's strong voice. The gravelly tone rocked through Danny's spine like tiny shock waves after an earthquake. Danny got confused and angry at the same time. He stood up not able to sit on his ass any longer. He couldn't help but pour his growing impatience into his answer.

"You're as unfriendly as a Neanderthal! _What's wrong with you, uh?_ My God, who pissed into your cheerios this morning?" Danny huffed out a disgusted sound. "And you asked me in fact two questions, not only one. You behave like one of these army nutjobs! Barking orders and playing up...." Danny was stopping his rant only because he run out of air.

"Are you done?" McGarrett's voice was sharp as a knife.

"Keep your pants on, Mr. McGarrett. Yes, I'm done. _Christ!_ You're currently speaking with Danny Williams. A friend owed me a favor, so he got me your number. And no, you can't ask his name, because I don't reveal my source. That's classified! How's that? There's no need to know how I purchased your phone number. I'm talking to you right know. I guess, that's a good start." Danny was a little bit breathless after his monologue.

He limped in little circles up and down in his office while running his hand constantly through is hair. Danny was seriously aghast about the fact how much this guy jangled his nerves. He always assumed he was one of the patient and reasonable persons.

"What do you want, _Mr. Danny Williams?_ No patient ever calls me on my private cell, guess why... _because I don't give it to them!_ Kono takes care of everything. And as I recall you aren't even one of my patients. You can keep that classified information as sealed as you want. You were only able to get my cell number because your friend hacked a program. So you got it illegal. I know that much. And I assume you must be really desperate to work with such severe methods. So? Care to explain why you actually want to speak with me personally? And keep it short. I don't have much time."

_Holy crap! Such an arrogant prick!_

"Short and sweet as you wished. I hurt my knee, I'm in a lot of pain and I need an appointment. When can I come?" Danny held his breath and he had no damn clue why. The way his body reacted to this so obvious son of a bitch confused him more than he wanted to admit. This guy riled him in no time. Danny bared his teeth ready to attack with words. 

"Did you call Kono?" Again this rumbling through his chest when McGarrett spoke at close range into his phone. Why did this guys need to have such a sexy voice?

"That's a funny way to answer my question." Danny wasn't ready to give in but he started to drown in McGarrett's irritating way of talking. "Yes, I called Kono already. And yes, she told me that you don't take new clients. Of course I called Kono! She refused to give me your number. But I can be very persistent. So, would you be so kind to answer my question? Is there a chance you could make an exception? I really could need some help." It cost Danny a lot of effort to stay calm and friendly. On the inside he was seething by the way McGarrett treated him.

"Sorry, nope, no chance. As Kono said, I don't take new clients. You'll find someone else. Bye."

_Beep - beep - beep._

Danny gaped at his phone completely flabbergasted. His thoughts were all over the place after this crazy, impolite conversation. He threw his hands in the air talking to himself. "I can't believe this shit! What just happened? I mean _what the fuck McGarrett_?" 

Nope, he didn't talk to his phone and he wasn't put off kilter just because a random guy with the sexiest voice on earth treated him like dog shit under his shoe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahalo my sweet friends and lovely readers! I'm so thrilled getting such great reviews! Thank you all so very much!

Danny heard the school bell calling all students into their classrooms, while he still was holding onto his phone with a pounding heart. He was running late! He didn't get any work done and he didn't even notice how time passed, because he was still so caught in this strange talk with this McGarrett.  
Danny wasn't familiar with the family name McGarrett. There was also not a single kid at the Moanalua High School with this particular name. He knew he was going to ask Jerry for another favor. Danny wanted to dig deeper, to find more informations about the McGarretts and Hawaii.

Danny limped in an unusual hurry to his class. He wasn't prepared at all. He started randomly, and making it look like this was exactly what he had in mind for his students this morning. During the whole lesson his mind drifted off way too many times to muse over all the words McGarrett said. But if he was really honest, the only thing Danny could think about was the sound of how McGarrett's voice echoed in his body. This man had such a special voice. Danny had no words for it. Even McGarrett's first name meandered his mind like a forbidden flirt.

_Steve._

Was he blushing? Couldn't be.

_Steve McGarrett._

It was awful hot in the classroom today.

_Physical therapist Steve McGarrett._

Danny lost the thread more than once. Luckily he was well-trained in teaching and none of his students noticed when a part of his brain had a private conversation. He repeated too often a special name adding inappropriate details to it.  
Danny breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang to end the first lesson. At the end of the third one, he had to admit that this Steve guy got under his skin. His body wanted to recall time and again, how the sound of different pronounced words with Steve's alluring voice curled like a tremble under his skin. It was so confusing because Danny liked McGarret not a bit! It was a shitty tug-of-war. He was so upset because Steve turned him clearly down, not having any damn interest to give Danny the slightest chance to get an appointment. But Danny was also insanely attracted by this faceless, thick, mysterious voice. And this combination drove Danny up the walls.

He didn't think much when he called Steve's number a second time. He couldn't accept the way how Steve hung up in his ear, leaving him dumbfounded like an immature boy. Danny wasn't surprised to reach neither an answering machine nor Steve in person. This bastard ignored him!

Till lunch time he tried to reach McGarrett not less than ten times. Danny would have left a message if there had been the possibility. In Danny's opinion it was awkward to run a business in such an unprofessional style. For a short moment Danny was tempted to call Kono a second time. But his pride was hurt and the only person he wanted to talk to was Steve McGarrett.

Danny met Alicia and Jerry while they both ate their lunch in Alicia's office. It was somewhat a hidden spot. Her workplace was the smallest room the school could provide, but at least it was a quiet location, which Alicia preferred instead of being overran with eager students. Not like Danny's which was right next to his classroom.

"Hey guys, enjoy your lunch! Jerry, enlighten me. How did you ever get an appointment with Steve McGarrett?" Danny stopped at the door only pushing his head through the door.

"Chin got it for me." Jerry was talking with his mouth full and Danny had to wait until he swallowed his bite. He opened the door and leaned against the door frame.

"Who is Chin? And please give me all the information in one sentence, okay?" Danny tapped his cane against the tip of his shoe knowing very well, that Jerry wasn't always so accurate answering direct questions on a personal level.

"Police officer at HPD."

" _And_...? Don't make me worm each tiny information out of you... _Jerry!_ Please...could you? You know? Answer my damn question?" Danny got impatient, running a hand through his hair, relaxing his aching leg.

"Couldn't you reach this McGarrett so far? Who is he anyway?" Alicia shot him an amused look chewing on her sandwich.

" _He should be_ a physical therapist, according to Jerry. And I actually did reach him. I had him on the phone, _but_ he refused to talk to me longer than a minute. He gave me the speech, why he didn't take any new clients, in a nutshell. _He hang up on me_." Danny explained the details a little bit unnerved, poking the tip of his cane repeatedly into the leather of his shoe, avoiding to look at Alicia. He well knew that she had this laser stare on him. "So Jerry, tell me, who is this Chin? Can he get Steve to the point, where he would sign me in for an appointment?" He flashed Jerry a hopeful look.

"Uh-uh, nope. Chin owed me a favor and somehow this was it at the time. I don't know how he did it. He asked what I wanted in return, and I told him a nice therapist would be helpful, to fix my back. So that's it." Jerry was back to watch his sandwich with all the concentration he could master.

"I start to doubt, that Steve is an actual therapist. How is it possible to run a business like that? Shit." Danny sighed. He looked up to meet Alicia's thoughtful gaze.

"You must be eager to want to meet this Steve personally. You didn't even ask Jerry why the hell a police officer from HPD owed him a favor." Alicia lowered her lunch and had this intense glare on Danny's face again.

Time to flee the scene! Danny knew she would leave him drenched in sweat after she was finished with him and got her answers. She was too good at her job and Danny knew Alicia tasted blood. He nodded shortly and wished his friends anew a bon apétit, before he hastily spun around to get out of Alicia's fireline.

"Why don't you look for another physical therapist?....Danny? Hey Danny! You can run but you can't hide!" Alicia's voice followed him through the corridor and Danny could hear her laugh. Sometimes she was a real pain in the ass.

Danny made it through the day. After each lesson he called Steve on his phone getting more angry with each call, that chimed into the void. He hated to punch thin air. Danny had to admit that his goal was really childish, but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to get on Steve's nerves, to force him into a reaction, hopefully a phone call back. He hardly noticed the students leaving his last lesson. Danny was still on his phone, chewing on his lower lip and lost in thoughts.

"Hey teacher, don't forget my class you promised to take over. You're already five minutes late." Alicia was gone the moment Danny lifted his head. He checked his watch and swore silently. _Damn_. He really got lost again, listening to the endless beeping of his phone, that chimed for the umpteenth time into space.

Danny came to a decision while he helped students with their homework. He was going to drive over to this Physiotherapy Practice, right after he finished his work. He wanted to surprise Steve McGarrett. Once Danny was on-site he couldn't just kick him out again, could he? At least Steve was forced to talk to Danny and hopfully explained his behavior. Danny wanted to see this Steve in person. He was so fascinated by the sound of McGarrett's voice, that he needed to hear it speaking to him live and right in front of him. Steve could count on Danny giving him a reprehension about how he was treating patients.

_Jesus Christ, it was just a random therapist! Calm the hell down!_

Danny couldn't let go. He hoped with all his heart, that this Steve was a short man, fat and and with a bald head, as ugly as sin, so he could be relieved that those hands would never touch his body.

 

One hour later Danny's surpise still got a hold on him, when he knocked a the door with the clear sign 'Steve McGarrett, Physical Therapist, please wait here'. He pushed the door open entering the room without waiting for an answer.  
The first thing Danny noticed, were two persons talking relaxed with each other. The tall, dark-haired guy sat nonchalantly with half his ass on the edge of the table and leaning towards a beautiful, petite woman with shining black hair. As soon as the door was being pushed open, they stopped in the middle of their sentence. Both lifted their heads with elevated eyebrows to turn their glance at this new, uninvited guest.

The guy moved so fast and precise, turning snake-like and facing Danny in such a velocity, that it took Danny's breath away. The moment this dude stood in front of him, Danny's attention shifted gears and everything happened in slow motion. He's eyes drunk in the sight of this hunk. Danny's brain processed every single, sexy detail. The strong, muscled forearms, the big watch highlighting his large hands, the pecs clearly visible under the tight fitting shirt and this stance, wide and self-confident.  
Danny registered that the guy crossed his arms over his broad, well-defined chest. But all that Danny saw was the swell of each biceps stretching the hem of his shirt, and the athletic shape of this shoulders melting into a sinewy neck.

Danny stopped breathing when he met the guy's eyes and for a short moment he actually forgot why he came in the first place. 

"Have you finished checking me out?" The guy asked with an icy tone. "Who are you by the way? Can't you read? It says _'please wait here'!_ "

_The voice! This freaking good looking guy, talked in Steve's voice._

Life was a bitch.

"Steve McGarrett. What a pleasure to finally meet you." Danny wouldn't duck and he wouldn't let Steve kick his ass. He was still processing this handsomeness. He was actually proud to twitch not in the slightest. He stashed it away for further studies, when he was back home and all alone.  
Danny swaggered into the room using his cane to close the door firmly. He smirked at an completely stoic looking Steve, while he pushed one hand into his pocket, keeping his cool. _Let's rock that shit._

"You ignored me the whole damn day. I didn't want to give you a chance to close the door in my face, because I really would like to talk to you." Danny used his training as a cop, swallowed all his feelings and his despair, after he realized that this gorgeous god was the actual therapist. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, Steve. I'm Danny Williams. I guess, I called you about 35 times? I have to admit, I wanted to provoke a reaction, _anything_ would have been okay. But there was.... _nothing._ You kept ignoring me. You never picked up the phone a second time, you never called me back...so here I am."

Danny grinned brightly and reaching out to shake Steve's hand. Steve didn't move an inch, just stared right back at Danny letting heat pool low in the pit of Danny's stomach. 

"You're the crazy guy on the phone. Busted knee, wanting an appointment by calling me on my private line. You purchased my phone number illegally. But that's not enough. After I told you, I'm done, good-bye and look for someone else, you just stalked me all day long. I could have made a report to the local police. You have some damn guts to march into my office just like that, uninvited, unwelcomed. You can turn around and walk right back where you came from. As I told you already on the phone, I don't take new clients." Steve didn't shake Danny's hand and he didn't move one damn muscle in his face, while he poured the words over Danny's head in a dry and snarky tone.

Danny just smiled moving closer towards Steve, planning to breach his personal space. He rubbed his chin with one hand before he stashed it back into his pants pocket. _Such a handsome asshole._

"Is he always that short-tempered and gruff?" Danny ignored Steve and twisted his upper body to search for Kono's eyes. He only heard her laugh. She leant back in her chair, obviously enjoying the situation. Kono lifted her hands in surrender wearing a huge grin on her face. Danny's attention switched back to Steve.

"Okay, tough guy. I apologize for my phone harassment, I apologize for interrupting your discussion so rudely just a few minutes ago. And I apologize for ignoring your sign on the door and for not waiting outside. But I knew you wouldn't talk to me. I'm really in need of therapy, because I twisted my knee really badly and this fucker hurts. At least give me a fair chance. Please? You have a great reputation, which I still don't know where you get that from." Danny chuckled for a short moment. Steve was only staring back at him. He could have talked to a telephone pole. Was this guy for real? But Danny was on a roll.  
"Because, come one, be honest, Steve...the way you treat patients, clients? You may have golden hands, but you suck tremendously at politeness and manners." Danny stood now in Steve's personal space looking right into his eyes, forcing all his willpower into this stubborn, handsome motherfucker.

"Do I get an appointment?" Danny pulled his hand from his pocket crossing his arms with a cane that dangled at the side. He mimicked Steve's position having actually fun to make head against this freaking gorgeous guy, who was build like a shitty brick wall.

"Good-bye Mr. Williams. Please close the door on your way out." Steve was about to turn around, his face a calm mask.

"Could you at least be decent enough to give me the address of another therapist? I'm not here to sell you any beauty products, pumpkin. I'm here because I injured my knee." Danny lost his patience with this asshole who looked like a male model from the last GQ edition.

"Use the internet and search for yourself." Steve turned his back to Danny and walked into another room closing the door with a loud bang.

Danny was a little bit shocked that Steve left the room. He let him stand there, totally bereft of his last hope to get his knee fixed. After the showdown was over, Danny felt a tiredness mixed with a dull sadness lurking behind his forehead, which grew into a headache. He rubbed his neck absentminded. Although Danny was a grown man, it was not easy to deal with such a rejection. And he dealt with much more severe situations. But Steve took no notice of him _at all_ and was not even caring about his knee. Danny felt the failure and it hurt.

"Don't be mad at him. He's not always like this. Come on, I give you an address, where you will get an appointment."

Danny sighed and took the note Kono handed him. 

"Is he really that good?" Danny asked with doubt in his voice.

"Yep, that he is." Kono smiled widly.

"Do you know a guy named Chin?" Danny asked curiously.

"He's my cousin. Why?" Kono's face changed dramatically and an alert expression erased the smile from her lips.

"Hold your horses, young lady. It was just a question. Jerry, a colleague at work, got an appointment with Steve through this Chin. That's why I was asking. I hoped maybe he could help me too?"

Kono's grin was back. "Sorry, brah, no chance. If Steve says he doesn't want you, he just doesn't want you."

"At least I tried." Danny thanked her for the new adress trying hard not to hang his head, while he made his way out the door.

On his way home he listened to loud rock music. He wanted to shut out all thoughts about this visit. He hoped to wipe his brain clean from each impression he got from Steve. Danny felt embarrassed how Steve caught him, while he couldn't help himself but to scan his eyes all over the sexy parts of this hunk. Years had passed since Danny had the hots for a guy. Danny wasn't intrigued, no, he just got bulldozed into the ground by the sheer amount of desire for this guy. He couldn't handle it.

He made a stopover at a grocery to fetch some beers and a frozen pizza. Danny only wanted to crash on the couch, watching TV, eating his dinner...and licking his wounds in peace a certain Steve McGarrett torpedoed into his soul. 

His knee hurt badly by the time he finally made it home. He welcomed the silence in his house crossing the living room. He threw his keys into the bowl on the kitchen table. He placed food and beverage on the counter next to the sink and before he was going to pimp his pizza, he changed into comfy sweat pants and a shirt. Danny already felt better while he hobbled back to prepare his dinner.

Danny's face contorted with pain not having enough power left to walk around any longer. His knee desperately needed a rest and his empty stomach demanded food. He hardly could heap additional cheese onto his pizza.  
He felt exhausted and his mood drop lurked about to tip over, threatening to pull him into a dark space behind his heart.  
He shoved his food in the oven and hobbled over to the couch. He finally sunk, loud moaning and grunting, into the soft cushions. He was laying in an odd position on his back, not wanting to move an inch, but cursing when the throbbing pain in his knee didn't ease down.

His knee wasn't actually swollen. It felt more dislocated and stucked in this unhealthy position, the tissue around his joint in heavy stress and his knee immobile. He really had hoped to get this appointment with Steve. But at least Kono gave him a new address.  
Danny wasn't ready to get up yet, because each shifting of the position sent a new wave of pain through his body. He didn't feel up to swallow some pain killers. He knew he would damage his knee only further, when he didn't feel the pain anymore. It was like a guideline which gave him the range how much he could put a strain on his joint and about the angle how far to stretch, or to bend it.

He mastered one last struggle after his short rest. He carried a serving tray with his cold beer and the crispy pizza, with extra cheese, to the living room. His phone lay next to him and the note from Kono waited on the coffee table. His knee was supported by a heap of cushions and the dull ache disappeared after a time. Danny sighed with relief. He had to twist his body a little bit to see the movie that was running on TV. Danny got almost sleepy.

He muted the TV to call this other therapist. It was late in the evening but to his astonishment the guy picked up almost at once. Danny huffed an annoyed tone when he got informed, that the earliest possible appointment would be in two weeks. Thanks but no thanks! Danny said goodbye and let his head fall back into his pillow uttering some sounds of despair and annoyance. _Two weeks!!_ Impossible. _Shit!_ He had to call Kawika. 

Danny knew he wouldn't recover enough till the weekend. He promised Kawika to be there, when the first surf lesson for kids at the Kamehameha Schools for Hawaiian Natives started.

Kawika's project convinced him the first time he heard about it. Kawika was Hawaiian, proud of his ancestors and the spirit of the sea, which each Hawaiian carried in their souls. His goal was to preserve the connection for the ocean his folk carried in their hearts.  
Kawika was a surf legend among all the natives living on Hawaii and all over the world. He was the founder of the first surf school that acted as a charity organisation working with native kids from Hawaii. He offered free surf lessons for handicapped children but also for the ones, whose parents couldn't afford money for fun time. And there was his summer workshop. Kawika was always looking for surfers, who were ready to teach for free and had fun working with children.  
Danny heard about that project at school and he was immediately fascinated. As a surfer of course he had heard about the 'Wave God of the Sea', the great Kawika.

Each year Kawika's surf school hosted a big charity event with music and Hawaiian specialties, to collect money and to help develop his ideas. For three months now Danny was working as one of Kawika's surf teachers, and he had actually built a wonderful friendship with the Hawaiian. Although the surf legend and Hawaiian warrior became sort of a friend, Danny hadn't learnt yet to relax completely in his presence. His friendship with Kawika was precious and it helped Danny to accustom himself to his new surroundings, after he moved from New Jersey to freaking paradise, feeling lost and out of place.

He really hated to disappoint Kawika. Danny closed his eyes. He was a little bit nervous, while he heard the ringing, waiting for his friend to pick up.

"Danny! What a surprise! Howzit? Everything good?" Kawika's voice had always this calming effect and Danny felt safe in a strange way.

"Hey Kawika. It's nice to hear your voice." Danny pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. Even in his own ears his voice had a desperate tone.

"What did you do? It's uncommon to hear you say a thing like this. Are you okay Danny?" The soft chuckle made Danny smile, but at the same moment he felt a big lump in his throat and he ran a hand over his tired face. Too much happened today and Danny was only human. He cleared this throat.

"Ah, uh...to be honest, my day sucked and I totally hate to disappoint you, Kawika, but I'm not sure, if I can make it for the first surf lesson with your kids. I twisted my knee badly four days ago and until now I couldn't find a decent therapist to help me fix it." Danny threw one arm over his head. He felt a little bit timid, as always when he was talking to Kawika. "I will be there, that's not the problem, but I can't be on a board or in the water, and I'm so very sorry. "

Danny always had the impression Kawika was a reincarnation of a Hawaiian God. That was utter esoterical crap that made him blush even thinking it, and Danny would never say it out loud, but that's the only explanation that fitted for this guy.

"Come on, Danny, no worries, my friend. I'm happy to have you on site during the day. No need for you to be in the water. Kono will be there too. You're going to get to know her on Saturday." 

Danny interrupted him almost rudely. "Kono? You know her? She surfs too?" The day got even weirder.

"Yeah, Kono is fantastic on a surfboard and she has a big heart for children too. But how do you know her?" Kawika sounded as calm as ever, everything could happen, Kawika never lost his calm. That's a quality Danny appreciated a lot.

"Yeah, I run into her today. My day was really special. But sorry, I interrupted you. Please, go on." Danny tugged at the fabric of his sweat pants while he listened to Kawika's soothing voice.

"Yes, I was about to tell you, that I have the right person for your hurt knee. Call Steve McGarrett. He's got talent and good hands. He will help you. You find his number in any local phone book, but I also can give it to you right now." The steady voice of his friend healed all sore spots in his soul. But when Danny heard Steve's name, he couldn't help but burst into laughter before Kawika ended his sentence.

"What's so funny, Williams?" Danny heard the smile in Kawika's voice and his curiosity why Danny was still laughing.

"You're kidding me, right? McGarrett? He's an arrogant prick! I met him today and he kicked me out of his office, telling me he doesn't take new clients. I lost my chance there. Sorry Kawika." Danny was still amused, trying to hide his disappointment to have been rejected so brazenly by McGarrett. "How come you know this guy?" Danny asked truly astonished about this new fact.

Danny heard how Kawika was sitting down on a chair. Before he answered he took a deep breath of air.

"Steve is not the easy type, I give you that. Life was hard on him. He grew up on Hawaii, was born here. His soul is Hawaiian and he's a very close friend of mine. I trust him with my life." There was a short break and Danny got the impression Kawika was actually moved and needed a moment. "McGarrett is _ohana._ "

His hawaiian friend spoke his words almost ceremonially and with an intensity that made Danny sit up on the couch. Danny lived long enough on Hawaii to know the meaning behind ohana. Kawika kept talking. "And as for the reaction from Steve to kick you out, not even wanting you as a patient, tells me a lot about you, Danny. Be honest, you did something tremendously stupid, right? Would you like to tell me what exactly happened?" 

Danny felt like the proverbial rabbit staring at the snake. Damn! He hugged the back of his head and scratched pleasurably alongside his hairline. There was no need to hide. It was Kawika he was talking to.

"I called Kono and she informed me Steve didn't take any new patients. She refused to give me Steve's phone number, the one from his private cell. And...I couldn't accept it, so I asked a friend to hack into the database where Steve's number can be found. I got it, I called him...I talked to him...called several times more and at the end I walked right into his office to put some more pressure on him. But I had no luck. No appointment and I guess a lifelong ban to ever enter Steve's office again." Danny waited for Kawika's answer. He hung his head and scratched his skull. He was sad all of a sudden. And of course he knew, he screwed up. Steve had a point to kick him out. He behaved as the asshole he wanted to be. Danny knew this of course.

"Let me speak to him. Keep your phone close, okay?" Kawika was about to end their talk.

"Wait! Are you going to call him? Hey, I find a new therapist. It doesn't have to be Steve." Danny almost shouted too agitated all of a sudden.

"Danny, I need you on Saturday. Yes, it has to be Steve. You both will get past this incident from today. You're both grown-ups for crying out loud, okay? Wait for a call. Bye Danny, talk to you later." Kawika hung up.

Danny squinted his eyes to look at his display and the disconnected line. Now he was actually afraid Kawika was able to get him this appointment. Danny was sure he couldn't handle shit, lying on the massage table and feeling Steve's hand touching him. He only could wait and he hoped for the best, meaning Steve was refusing to deal with him as a patient.

Danny must have fallen asleep, because he woke with a start by the insistent chiming right next to his ear. He patted clumsily around until his hand got a hold on his phone. He accepted the call without checking the caller ID.

"Hey Kawika, did you reach McGarrett?" Danny cleared his throat because his voice sounded hoarse and he still felt disorientated in some way.

"This _McGarrett_ is speaking with you, Danny Williams."Danny was speechless and he had one of his rare jaw dropping moments not finding an accurate, witty response. "Danny Williams? Did I wake you? In case I did, I'm not sorry at all....hello? Danny, are you there? Did you drop your phone? Fall asleep again?" Danny pressed his cell close to his ear and squeezed his eyes shut. McGarrett's voice made him lose all focus. He felt how he broke into sweat. He wasn't prepared for _this._

"Speaking, yeah. Danny Williams here. Uhm...Did Kawika call you? I mean, of course he did..." Danny tried to get into a position where he didn't felt so strangely at Steve's mercy. He felt his heartbeat even in his fingertips.

"Yeah, he called me. You help him with his surf project for the natives at Kamehameha School?" Steve's voice sounded cautious and not at all aggressively. Danny could even hear incredulity. He forced himself to level out his breathing and to rein his temper back. This was his second chance. _Don't fuck it up, Williams!_

"Yes, I guess, I can say he's a friend. I promised him to be there to assist with all the kids and to teach whatever is needed at the time. I'm...uh...I'm a teacher for economics at Moanalua High. That's how I heard of this project. I surf since I'm a kid. And...uh....the new course starts coming Saturday and I only can be a help as long as my knee heals to a point, where I'm able to move without pain."  
Danny was short of breath and seriously confused. Steve didn't interrupt him once. He just listended and now it seemed as if he waited for Danny to continue. Danny hadn't experienced such a discomfort since he tried to talk casually to his first man crush. And that was years ago!  
"So...ah, why are you calling? I mean...honestly? I'm totally bewildered. I didn't expect this. I mean expecting this event you calling me." _Jesus he was so babbling..._ "You made it unmistakably clear we're done."

Danny could only breathe in short gasps. His lungs were failing him, as if he beamed himself up to base camp three at Mount Everest, with far too little oxygen in the air. The nervousness exploded in his body like a swarm of fireflies on drugs. He still kept his eyes firmly shut, his focus was solely on Steve's voice in his ear.

"Kawika called me to ask a favor. He's ohana. I would never turn him down. You have your appointment. Tomorrow 6:15am at my practice, same place like today. He told me you're a teacher and you have a tight schedule. Is this time okay for you?" Steve sounded polite, still at a distance and his words had this tight tone, but friendly overall, even a little bit forthcoming. Danny realized that he couldn't handle a friendly, supporting Steve McGarrett in the slightest. 

The world had ganged up on him.

"Wow, that's....just like this? I mean...uhm...I get an appointment because Kawika asked you to take me as a patient? I mean...sorry, yes of course. You're ohana and I know the meaning of ohana by now. I'm sorry, didn't want to sound rude. I....I know Kawika myself, I wouldn't turn him down either. So thank you. That's....just. yes, thank you." Danny tumbled over the words feeling like the biggest dork.

"I appreciate what you are doing for the children of the natives of Hawaii. That's actually big for a Haole, and I don't say this as an offence. I don't know many persons from the mainlands doing charity for Hawaiian children. So thank you for this spirit and your help. And yes, Kawika is special. Be on time." Steve paused for a short moment and Danny thought, that was it. "And Danny? Don't expect an apology for today. You got my phone number illegally and you needed a dressing down. See you tomorrow." 

And again Danny was left with the disconnected sound in his ear, his phone still pressed to his ear. He slowly leaned back into the cushions. His armpits were drenched in sweat, his shirt stuck to his damp back. He felt totally funny. His heart stomped in his chest. He was not able to grasp what just happened. _Steve called him Danny._ He got his appointment at 6:15am, not that he ever would complain. He got his fucking appointment with Steve McGarrett.

Steve knew Kawika, they even were ohana.

He was so screwed.

He definitely needed more beer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you, my sweet, dear friend @legolastariel for your great hint about the spell check program! She inboxed me letting me know, that there is a great program to check my text for typos, because those little buggers hide in my text. I knew it, and I'm so very sorry for them. So I run my text with that program now and I hope, I can kill all of the terrible typos. I hate when they hide and I don't see them anymore! Thanks again, Hon, for your great input. This helps tremendously, also to reduce my stress level. Big hug for you! xxx

After the evening turned out so unforeseen differently, Danny drank one more beer lost in thoughts and absolutely admitting, that he was super nervous getting to know Steve's skills. Hence his sleep was restless and he felt sort of tense. Danny was relieved when his alarm clock went off and he could finally get out of bed. 

Getting up before sunrise wasn't one of his favorite hobbies but Danny was on a mission. He brewed fresh coffee and walked with his cup to the bathroom. Soft music was playing to calm his nerves while he took a shower using a copious amount of shower gel, shampoo and even conditioner. He lathered all of his body and hair in a record time staying under the hot water jet until he was squeaky-clean and well scented. He toweled himself off as fast as possible because he wanted to clip his fingernails, and inspected his feet critically before he decided these nails needed some attention too. He banished the silly thought the second it flashed up, that he cleaned up to be ready for a date.

With a fluffy bath towel wrapped around his hips Danny stood in front of his open closet. The most important piece of clothing for today's meeting were his briefs. He tried not to daydream the tiniest bit, while he grabbed his black Calvin Klein and enjoyed the tight fit over his well shaped ass. Danny fingered one of his ties but let go of it quickly. He undid the last three buttons of his shirt to look more casual and relaxed. He turned to look at his reflection in the mirror, black chinos, an unspectacular leather belt and black loafers completed his look. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Luckily Danny didn't need glasses yet, although Alicia always mentioned how hot and intelligent he would look actually wearing them. Steve didn't like him _yet_ but this was no reason not to be well prepared for unpredictable events. Danny wanted to leave the best second impression as memorable as possible.

Half an hour later Danny closed the door of his camaro at 6:10 am and crossed the deserted street at the crack of dawn heading for Steve's practice. He was still walking with his cane. The recovery on the couch yesterday helped his knee a bit but it was far from being okay.

It was 6:15am sharp when Danny knocked at Steve's door. Today he stood to the rules Steve defined for his workplace. He waited patiently while his heart rate got a hiccup hearing the key's turning in the lock. Almost immediately after he announced his presence, the door got pulled wide open and Danny's eyes caught Steve's relaxed face. This guy looked as if he had been awake for hours; well-rested, sun-tanned and as cool as a cucumber. Danny let the rush of heat run through his body hoping the reddening wasn't showing on his cheeks.

"Hey", Danny waited for Steve to take the lead. Steve was stunningly beautiful and Danny had his difficulties to stay calm.

"You're on time." Steve stated matter-of-factly.

"Of course I am. How could I not? I appreciate the fact that you take me as your client. I owe it to Kawika to behave and to treat you with respect. Your place, your rules. And good morning." Danny promised himself to be polite, keeping a distance although he only had one wish, to press Steve up against the wall and kiss those lush lips. Just for the joy of witnessing Steve's reaction and to rough him up good. _Not today._

"Good morning, Danny." Steve's smiled shortly. "Kawika doesn't ask much favors. So if he calls, I always try to fulfill his wish. Don't mention it. It's for the greater good. I'm happy to help the members of my ohana." Steve's face showed friendly politeness.

"For the greater good? You're serious now? And I thought you couldn't wait to see me again." Danny joked. "Sorry, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. I mean...uhm, thank you." _Shut up, idiot!_

"Get in, Danny. I have fifty minutes for your first treatment. I want to start right away. Name, address and the informations concerning insurance details you can leave with Kono on your way out. For now it's just us." Steve let Danny enter and closed the door behind him.

Danny was really grateful for everything, but he had hoped for more than this short lift of Steve's lips that wasn't even an honest smile. Steve thought of Danny as 'for the greater good'? My ass, but no need to get Steve angry again. Danny was going to be occupied enough not to stare at Steve all the damn time. He couldn't afford to develope a crush on this guy. This only meant trouble and a broken heart. Guys like Steve weren't meant for Danny. But no matter how much Danny wanted to act reasonably, his silly heart betrayed him already sensing the feelings, which blossomed out deep in the core of his being.

Steve's voice was business like, showing courtesy and positive comity. Danny tried to hide his little disappointment. What was he expecting? He upbraided himself for being so stupid and ridiculous, but after their short talk yesterday night he hoped for some commitment, a little joke or an easy banter maybe?

"This way." Steve turned and signed Danny to follow him.

Steve led them into the room, in which he had disappeared yesterday. Danny walked silently in his trail having a moment to observe his therapist. He registered the white, tight fitting shirt and the black cotton pants. The scent of Steve's spicy cologne coated him like an airy cloud. Danny lowered his eyes, avoiding to stare at Steve's incredible muscled shoulders and the V-shaped back. He didn't dare to cast one glance at his taut, sexy as fuck ass. He didn't want to embarrass himself in the first five minutes.

Danny eyes were glued to Steve's long, well-shaped feet. He was caught by the beauty of the muscle movements when his toes held the slippahs in place, while Steve walked in front of him.  
Danny never felt intrigued by feet. The sudden tug behind his belly button changed that the second his gaze carefully checked out Steve's toes and the sharp outlines of his ankles. He never wasted any thoughts on body parts like the Achilles tendon, but _oh boy,_ was he fucked. Danny licked his lips. _Damn._ Steve's pants weren't that long and he could see his heel with the tendon, strung tight as a bowstring, and the hollow on each side of his ankles. Danny's fingertips tickled with craving to run them over the soft skin there, grazing over the knuckles of his ankle. He felt the hue of red on his cheeks for the second time this morning and the heat spreading at his hairline.

_Oh, for Heaven's sake!_

He couldn't believe the fact that he just developed a damn feet fetish. Danny drew his lower lip between his teeth hoping he didn't look too churned up by what was coming next.

The large massage table stood right next to the door and looked inviting. The furniture was on the practical and useful site. A desk with a laptop on it and two chairs stood in the back of the room. The room had big windows, but were hidden behind plain, white curtains. A shelf with a lot of towels, some blankets and a basket for the laundry completed the facility. There were no candles, no scent sticks, no pictures of trees or waves, nor of a human body with all the Latin names of muscle groups, bones or meridians. The atmosphere was nice and all down-to-earth and it didn't tell Danny anything about the person who worked here. Steve seemed to be a secretive person, not wanting to let privacy breach his work.

"Okay, what do I need to do?" Danny hid his flattery nerves behind a composed exterior. He hadn't had many physical therapies so far, and not once he enjoyed a massage. He was curious and afraid of what Steve had in mind for him. Danny hoped for a quick, painful readjustment of his knee.

"Please get undressed, take only your shirt and your pants off. I need to have easy access to the muscles of your legs and your back. Hang your clothes over the chair there, next to the massage bed, and lie down on your back. I'll be with you in a moment." Steve talked with a comfortable voice. It was soothing, full of professionalism to create trust. But at the same time he was as guarded as possible.

"Okay, good." Danny felt awkward. It was too silent without music and no Kono at the front desk. Steve's presence was too strong. 

The moment they stepped into the room, seconds away to start with the treatment, Steve hadn't met Danny's eyes anymore. Steve only nodded shortly. His look darted around looking at the furniture he mentioned, before he drew the curtain, parting the massage table from the rest of the room to give Danny some privacy.

Danny got rid of his clothes fast and with an unknown shyness he climbed onto the massage table, waiting for Steve to come back. Danny felt totally exposed, lying on this back only dressed in briefs. 

"Okay let's get started." Steve stepped behind the curtain. He grabbed one of the towels from the shelf, releasing Danny from being half naked by covering his body carefully. Steve left his injured leg uncovered, which Danny held in the air because he could neither bend nor stretch it. "How do you need your knee supported. I have some roll pillows or cushions I can shove under it. Please tell me in which position it doesn't hurt, okay?" Steve held up differently shaped rolls and round bolsters finally meeting Danny's eyes. 

"I'll try the white one, the fluffy looking roll. That should do it. Thanks so much." Danny moaned a little bit by the movement of his hurt knee, when Steve place the roll under this body part. "Okay, that's it, I guess. Yeah, it feels comfortable, no pain so far. Just don't touch it." Danny joked.

"I won't", Steve answered almost immediately while he added another round bolster under Danny's other knee, before he poured some oil into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up. "Don't look at me with your eyes full of questions." Steve actually smiled shortly flashing Danny a glance.

"You're going to fix my knee, aren't you?" Danny even lifted his head. 

"Yeah, of course, I will, but I have my own approach." Steve was still spreading oil between his palms. "Tell me again how you got that injury. While you talk I start with your thigh muscle. I promise, I won't do anything to hurt your knee or to surprise you with a sudden move to fix the joint. So relax Danny, you're really tense." 

Steve's hands were on Danny's thigh spreading the oil in steady, consistent movements all over his muscles. The sensation of their warmth and the softness of Steve's palms, the firm pressure with which he worked his leg, punched the air out of Danny's lungs. It took him some self-control to keep breathing and not to arch into this incredible touch.

"I'm waiting." Steve informed him.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a sec here. I never had the pleasure having such a treatment and I don't trust you enough to relax and leave me at the mercy of your hands." Danny's word were harsher than intended. "Sorry, didn't want to sound rude." Danny closed his eyes. "Could you give me a guideline what you are planning to do? I guess...uh...it would help not to be too jumpy. My knee really hurts. Twisted it years ago, my weak spot. First time I got it injured during a Jiu Jitsu training, never healed properly. This time I just wasn't careful enough, made a wrong move, turned on the spot. Bad idea. It got x-rayed, but as the doc said, nothing serious just a twisted knee. It had to heal on its own." Danny wasn't looking at Steve. He felt uncomfortable, half naked under a towel with the hands of his sexy therapist too close to his groin every other moment. He couldn't do it!

"You can trust me on this. I don't work like a chiropractor. I don't force joints into their correct position, while the tissue all around is so stressed and strained. So, enjoy the massage, it's part of the plan to get your knee back into position."

Danny heard the defensive tone in Steve's answer.

"Hey, sorry, I don't question your work here. I'm just uncomfortable in situations where I'm in the weaker position. I'm at your mercy and I'm not quite used to it. So some support would be nice. For example... what's your plan? It would help me to relax." Danny chose to be honest, otherwise he was going to hop down this massage table within the next five minutes and walk right out the door. He lifted one arm to cover his eyes, the other was drapped over his stomach. He forced himself to relax and not to fist the towel. Danny could feel the anxiety rising in his chest. He needed all concentration to focus on his breathing. He was about to lose it, seconds away from bolting out the door. He got nervous and shifted under Steve's touch.

"Danny, come on, open your eyes. Hey...everything's just fine." Steve stopped what he was doing and hugged Danny's hand, the one lying on the towel and squeezing it tight. "What gets you so worked up?" Danny heard the honest worry in Steve's voice. "Take your time. Nobody's gonna attack you. Just breathe, Danny. It's only me and I want to make you feel safe and taken care of. The big goal is to let your knee snap back by itself, when the muscles are loosen enough and the joint has room to bend properly again. Today I only try to loosen your strained muscles, to get rid of all the tight knots in your thighs, your gluteal muscles and your calves. My pattern of treatment is always to look at the big picture. I'll go slow, I promise." 

Steve's grip on his hand helped Danny a lot to gain back some control.

"Sorry, sorry...Sometimes in srange situations I...just, I'm sorry. I guess...look, thanks for all your support, but I guess...It's not working. Okay? I better leave. Thanks so much for your time and all your effort. I'm really sorry." Danny forced his hand out of Steve's comforting embrace and tried to sit up. He felt extremely embarrassed about how he behaved. But he couldn't control it. He had to sit up, to do something. He couldn't manage just to lie motionless while Steve did his therapeutic abracadabra. His chest was constricted and his heartbeat felt like a hard drum sending shivers through his body.

"Okay, stay calm Danny, open your eyes, just breathe. I get you some water. Move however you want Danny, but just...don't go yet. Let's work it out together. Okay? I mean it, Danny." Steve's voice changed completely to calming, caring and supporting. 

Danny sat up straight with his hands propped up to hold his upper body in position. The towel slipped down his torso and he couldn't care less. He hadn't such an anxiety experience in years. It attacked him out of nowhere and it made him angry and ashamed. He inhaled and exhaled in a calming pattern. He still had his eyes closed, it helped him to concentrate and fight back the attack. He heard how Steve left the room, how he filled a cup with water, and seconds later Steve was back at his side rubbing a hand in soothing circles over his shoulder. Steve only waited and gave Danny all the time he needed to calm down. When Danny finally opened his eyes, he avoided to look at Steve. 

There went his possibility to make a second well-meant impression.

"Thanks for the water." With a slightly trembling hand he took the cup from Steve and couldn't even enjoy the light brush of his fingertips against his own. He was really churned up. _Goddamn._

Steve circled the massage bed and pulled the chair with Danny's drapped clothes closer to where Danny still tried to calm down. Steve took a seat and closed his warm, big hand around Danny's forearm. As if he sensed Danny's need to be touched and anchored. 

"Are you with me?"

Danny felt Steve's eyes on his face. He exhaled audibly and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'm more or less okay. Sorry about that." He crumpled the empty paper cup between his fingers and shot Steve a quick glance from where he sat. Danny's lips were a thin, stressed line. His heartbeat relaxed and he was grateful for Steve's touch. He needed it and it kept him from freaking out. The concern on Steve's face was honest. Actually he looked almost a bit shocked.

"We take it slow, okay? I'm here for you. I won't hurt your knee. I will only massage your muscles thoroughly. That could hurt actually a little bit, because they are too tense, too tight. They keep your knee in its locked situation. So I need to make your muscles soft again. They are in a state now, where the pull on the tissue, the ligaments around your knee is too hard and too fierce. It hinders the joint to snap back. So, my massage will diminish this wrong force on your knee. I don't know when the snapping back happens. It's up to your body. But when it's pulled back into its normal position, it will hurt a lot. That I know. But that's not gonna happen today, alright?" Steve was still holding Danny's forearm and he even moved his thumb in tiny circles to calm him.

"Yeah, okay. I get it. I guess...I guess, I'll manage to go through with your treatment." Danny rubbed a hand over his face. He felt much better and utterly stupid now that the attack was wearing off.

"Good, happy to hear that. Do you need something else to make you feel more comfortable?" Steve let go of Danny's arm and stood up placing a hand on Danny's towel covered thigh. Danny welcomed each touch. He was still teetering on the edge of getting nervous again.

"Yeah...," Danny cleared his throat, "could you please open the curtains around this massage bed? Confined spaces make me feel edgy....and some music would be nice, to distract me. If that's okay for you?" Ah, _hell,_ why did his voice need to sound so weak and raspy? Steve must think he was the biggest ass-jerk patient he had ever had.

"Sure thing, if you don't mind to listen to 80's sound and some rock music?" Steve grinned and Danny's heart skipped a bit at this first honest smile on Steve's face.

"I would listen to hillybilly music or a whale's chanting as long as there isn't this creepy silence in here and the curtains stay open. I guess I can manage the rest. Thank you, Steve, honestly, I'm so sorry for making such a fuss and behaving as stupid as a damsel in distress." Danny smiled weakly playing with the deformed paper cup in his hands.

"Nothing happened Danny. Don't beat yourself up about it. Every thing is just fine and now let's play some music and let me get back to work, so your knee doesn't have to fight that hard against your muscles. And give me that cup." Steve managed with ease to let Danny feel safe, secure. Danny knew he just trusted this guy. 

The rest of their first meeting was almost relaxed. Danny got back into his former position and Steve kept his promise to just massage all these muscles. After Jon Bon Jovi started his songs and the drawn back curtain helped Danny to breathe relaxed, he actually enjoyed the thorough massage of Steve's capable hands. They were moving, kneading, circling, digging into Danny's muscles, while Steve always checked how Danny was holding up.

"You're with me, Danny? Feeling okay so far?"

"Yeah, thanks, Steve. I'm fine. Now, I'm okay." 

Danny had to turn over at the end so Steve could also treat his hamstrings, which hurt fucking much with all the knots in there. Even his lower back and the upper part of his gluteal muscles weren't safe from Steve's tight, professional grip. At the end Danny felt relaxed and fully recovered. He was super hungry and tired. The silence during the last part of the treatment was calming and felt right. Steve didn't talk much and let his patient rest. Steve finished his massage, informing Danny he was going to wait outside and left the room silently.

Danny got dressed. He felt funny, a little bit dizzy and still shy about his little nervous breakdown. He was glad the first meeting with Steve went okay. He was sure this guy with the golden hands would do miracles to his knee, because it felt differently already. Much lighter, softer and he even could strain it more. There was already a change within his body.

Danny pulled the door open and almost bumped into Steve, who seemed to have waited right behind the door.

"Ups, sorry. I wasn't expecting you guarding the door." Danny smiled lightly. "I'm okay, didn't faint, didn't go apeshit, all back to normal." 

"That's not funny, Danny. Make sure you drink and eat something after the massage. It's quite a training for your body, even though you might not see it that way. Okay?" 

Danny was antsy to get out and have some calm minutes to himself. It was a rough morning. Not only did he get his first massage, he also made a proper fool of himself, and all this right in front of the most handsome guy he'd ever met.

"Sure, I promise, I'll eat and drink. Do you take me for a second appointment?" Danny asked tentatively.

"Yeah sure. I'll have you till your knee feels okay again. Tomorrow morning, same time?" Steve held out his hand smiling encouragingly.

Danny knew his time was up.

"Sure thing. Tomorrow 6:15 am and thank you again...for everything. Have a great day, Steve." He took Steve's hand and enjoyed the short touch of their skin. Steve's hand was warm and Danny couldn't help but feeling a strange yearning pull at his heart. _Fuck you, Steve McGarrett._ Danny wasn't sure if he was already falling for this guy. He cursed his stupid, traitorous, romantic heart, that was beating in his chest.

Suddenly the entrance door opened and spilled a loudly laughing Kono and another guy into the room.

"Hey Boss! Oh, hi Danny! _Danny?_ Wow! I didn't know you were coming this morning! I mean, I wasn't prepared to see you again in here _at all_. How was your first treatment? Feeling okay? Nice to see you again by the way." Kono was in a cheery mood. She winked at him and seemed really delighted to see him again. Danny didn't miss the very obvious glance she shot Steve while knitting her brows.

"What a smile. Nice to see you too Kono and yes, everything's fine. Have a great one. I'm on my way out." Danny flashed Kono a grin and eyed the guy behind her with hidden curiosity. He looked Hawaiian, he was watchful, keeping his distance and he carried a folder that looked a lot like a police file. This other guy only nodded shortly in Danny's direction.

"Chin meet Danny. He was the one who got Steve choked up a fair bit yesterday. You really managed to ruffle his feathers, Danny. I haven't seen Steve steaming with so much anger in a long time. I had an entertaining afternoon yesterday." Kono eyes were sparkling with joy and teasing, smirking at her boss.

Danny made the short acquaintance of Chin exchanging a quick handshake. Danny liked this guy instantly, especially his little smile, that was almost invisible around his lips. He seemed to eye Danny with interest.

"Kono, I warn you. Let it go or you're looking for a new job in the blink of an eye." Steve's voice carried a growl that should had been a direct warning. "Shut up, I mean it." Steve voice was dark with a hint of insecurity.

"Come on, boss. We both know you wouldn't pull through a day without me at your side." Kono wasn't impressed at all, heaving her heavy bag onto the front desk. "Who wants coffee? I'm buying today. Danny? You stay for a moment more?" She turned to catch Danny before he could leave almost unnoticed.

He turned around, again not missing the flashing in Steve's eyes. "Thanks Kono, but I can't. I have to start my lesson in 10 Minutes. My students would be happy though, if they miss half of my class this morning. Another time." 

"Danny, you okay?" Steve asked meeting his eyes with a concerned look.

"Yeah sure. Thanks. Guys, I really need to leave. Bye!" Danny waved a short good-bye and before he closed the door he heard Steve's question.

"Yo, Chin! You already have the informations? I wasn't expecting them for another day."

"Everything you asked for. I have time before my shift starts. Let's drink coffee and I show you what I've found."

The discussion got muted when Danny closed the door. On his way to his car it really felt different to walk and he was relieved about the fact that his injury wasn't as bad as he had thought. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Jerry's number. He didn't even notice that he wasn't using his cane to walk.

"Danny, why are you calling me on my cell? You know how much I hate that! Class starts in 5 Minutes. Where are you anyway?" 

"Jerry, calm down. I'm on my way. Check on my students, would you? I'm five minutes late. And I need a favor from you." Danny opened his car, got in, threw his cane on the back seat and closed the door.

"Oh, I hate when you ask me for favors. They are always somewhat half illegal. What's it this time?" Jerry sounded annoyed.

"I need a background check on Steve McGarrett. The whole stuff. Can you do that? This guy is no therapist. You said Chin works at the HPD, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Get me all the information you find on McGarrett, okay? I owe you one." Danny already drove out of the parking lot.

"You owe me a bunch of things, Danny. One day I'll collect them all in one big favor." 

"Will you do it, Jerry?"

"Sure thing. You have your information by tomorrow. I won't bring a file, meet me at my place tomorrow night. Hurry now and get your sorry ass back here. I don't want to watch over your students too long." 

Danny smiled tossing his phone on the passenger seat. Steve McGarrett was no therapist for crying out loud. That was a cover-up. Although Danny just witnessed this wonderful, skilled hands of this gorgeous man. He could get used to the caring side of Steve. A funny feeling tightened his chest during his drive to work. Maybe his nervous breakdown wasn't that bad after all. Steve was really concerned about Danny's state. It felt different and wonderful that someone else was worried about him, and that this someone felt the need to ask him several times how he was holding up. Danny knew Steve already breached the hard crust around his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank all of you so very much for your great reviews, your thoughts and your inputs. I appreciate all of them so damn much! Mahalo guys! I love your kudos and a big thank you to all the silent readers as well. This is just a huge boost and I ride on this wave of energy you create for me. You all rock!

Danny would be late for his first lesson. He had to wait at a stop light and there was nothing to distract his thoughts. He didn't even listen to music. He was stucked in the early morning jam and his mind wandered off circling around the events from the last twenty-four hours. The insight hit Danny that very moment sitting in his car and he almost choked on the shame that fiercely rushed through him. He endured it like a punishment.

The memory about how he called Jerry and ordered him around, as if he was any underling working for him, detonated hot and ugly in his chest. _How could he do that?_ He didn't realize at all that he had switched into cop mode. He acted as if he worked a big case, needing some damn intel asap. _Holy shit!_ Jerry's mood should have told him that he overstepped a line, not only today. Yesterday as well by asking him to find out Steve's cell number. _Oh God! Steve._ He treated him like jackshit and behaved like a spoilt brat. As if this guy owed him something. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

The shame grew bigger because despite Danny's horrible attitude Steve booked him for a treatment and made sure it fitted his time schedule as a teacher. Of course he did Kawika a favor. Ohana meant everything to Hawaiians and Danny was Steve's responsibility now because Kawika asked him. Danny felt absolutely terrible. _God_ , and he even tried to flirt with this guy! Danny couldn't help but squirm in his seat recalling his bullying against Steve. And now he just ordered Jerry to make a background check on Steve because he saw Chin with a folder entering his office. This was so outrageous and ridiculous! How could he abuse people like this? This was none of his damn business! 

He totally raped Steve's privacy. Danny couldn't almost bear this thought. He pressed his fist hard against his lips clenching his teeth. Steve had to be disgusted with him and his way of treating him. However he cared a big deal about Danny this morning. And who did he try to fool, huh? He was claustrophobic and he had a panic attack at the beginning of Steve's treatment. Period. _And Steve just was there for him._ The shame burnt hot on Danny's cheeks.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy to move for his little girl to this island. But his actions showed clearly that he started to lose it. This was one reason why he didn't want to spend too much time with Alicia. He was afraid what she might find out when he started to talk.

Danny felt lonely. He gave up his life in New Jersey in the same quick way a band aid that got ripped off a wound. The yearning for everything he left behind still pulsed through his body. He handed over his badge and his gun, turned on his heels and didn't look back. He missed _everything_ that was connected with this two items. Why the hell didn't he apply for an job at HPD? He had his reasons. He didn't want to live a risky life. He wanted to be safe for Grace. 

And now all this felt wrong and was totally illogical. Danny missed the hunt for perps, the rush of adrenalin, the team feeling and this intense concentration when a case was about to get solved. He missed all what was connected with police work. Maybe not the coffee at the police stations, but all the rest, yes that he missed terribly.

Oh, he behaved like an asshole and treated no one with respect. He just badgered everybody. His behavior was dreadful. Danny suddenly saw his actions crystal clear. He used to lock up such freaks, who harassed other people out of no reason. There was always a switch that got flipped before they went crazy. Danny had also that switch and it flipped when he hurt his knee and he needed help and got rejected. Actually there was just a therapist who didn't take new clients. He had no logical explanation why he didn't search further until he found another therapist. That should had been an easy job. But Danny turned it into a personal task to get a fucking appointment with Steve, harassing everyone in his way, no fucking matter what. The situation was only a translation of something entirely different. He realized this now.

Kono, Jerry and especially Steve were in the wrong spot at the wrong time. With no mercy Danny took his frustration out on them. He owed all of them a big apology as soon as possible. Danny's heart pounded in his chest. This gush of awareness flooded him like the tide and all this in the blink of an eye. He made others pay for something he only began to understand. He hated himself for this evidence of incapacity.

The light turned green and Danny accelerated his camaro. He was going to be late and Jerry had to cover for him again. This had to end now! Danny knew, he reached a point where he had to rethink a lot. 

 

He passed Jerry limping through the empty hallway of the school building as fast as he managed. He firmly slapped his friend on the shoulder and a mouthed a 'thank you'. Danny would get back to Jerry during lunch break. Now was not the time. Jerry rolled his eyes and shook his head pointing to Danny's far away classroom, where the students were creating chaos without the authority to supervise them. Danny was ten minutes overdue and he was grateful Jerry covered for him.

It was frowned upon when teachers weren't on time, not acting as a role model for their students. The school management wasn't accepting such a freestyle way of teaching, but Danny hadn't yet accomplished to morph into a born-and-bred teacher. His heart was the one of a cop. He worked for homicide division too many years not caring for timetables. Maybe he could text Steve to ask for an earlier start, at 6 am, for his second appointment. He didn't want to be late for his own lessons again. Danny was running as fast as possible to get to his students while his mind only wanted to think about Steve. He was so very sorry how he treated this interesting man.

This guy showed a side of his personality today that came with such a surprise. Danny hadn't even started to process that situation yet, beside all the other shit he just found out about himself. The way Steve calmed Danny this morning was unexpected. Steve took such good care of him without giving Danny the feeling to behave ridiculous or out of place. Danny remembered every detail of Steve's touch. How his thumb caressed his skin as he hugged his forearm with his fingers making him feel safe. 

Steve's action fueled another emotion as well. Over the years Danny had forgotten how it felt to have this affection for another person. How such fondness was even possible in this short amount of time was beyond Danny. Steve's way to be just there for him awakened an aching craving in his heart. Danny knew that he had forfeited his chance to get to know Steve better. But the soft, unfamiliar tenderness had been there this morning and Danny felt as if he had received a rare gift.

He hadn't time to ponder over all the unsettling realisations of this strange morning . The moment he entered his class, he got sucked into another universe. He actually enjoyed the exchange of opinions and views with his students. Young people had a different approach when set loose into a discussion about economics and problems. Their passion was infectious, although some of the female students only wanted to impress him as a man instead of really using their brain. But at the end of this vivid exchange the whole class was developing new ideas and a different point of view. Danny was happy he succeeded to transformed this messy energy from the beginning into a power he was able to use to teach knowledge.

Generally speaking the morning past smooth and flawless concerning his lessons. Danny totally forgot to follow Steve's advice to eat something after the massage. So far he only drank some coffee but hadn't really eaten more than a cereal bar. Around lunch break he was starving. Time to grab a bite.  
On his way to the vending machine he realized another abnormality. He didn't waste too many thoughts on his knee since he arrived at school this morning.  
It really felt different. It was lighter and the movements were more coordinated. It was still locked though, but Steve did hell of a job with his first treatment. Danny pulled his phone out of his pocket while he stood in front of the machine, not able to decide if he wanted a sandwich or some unhealthy snacks for lunch today. He didn't give much thoughts what he ate during the day. Together with Grace he always acted as a very reasonable grown-up offering his daughter all sorts of fruits and vegetables. 

He didn't forget Jerry. He would bring him some snacks for lunch. Danny knew his friend loved peanuts and apples. Danny sighed deeply. He fucked up terribly. He wanted to apologize and didn't want to barge in on him with empty hands. 

While the first item got pushed out of the vending machine Danny scrolled through his phone. He had one missed call from Kawika but his friend left a message. Danny clamped his cell between shoulder and chin listening to Kawika and counting coins to free his salad (this was for Grace) and his candy bar. Jerry's stuff was already waiting to be picked up. Kawika talked about meeting him after school for a late lunch break. Danny stopped feeding the machine with money and pressed the call button on his phone.

"Hi Danny! Thanks for calling me back." Kawika's voice was always joyful giving Danny the feeling to be welcomed with open arms.

"Hey Kawika. I got your message. Thanks for asking me out for lunch. I could use a real meal. Yes, I meet you there, the place you've taked about. This 'Kamekona's Shrimp truck' right?" Danny changed the phone from his right ear to the left one. "And Kawika, thank you again for your help to convince Steve McGarrett to take me as a client. I had my first treatment this morning and he did a great job." 

"I'm happy to hear that. I knew Steve could help you. He has some rough edges, but when you get to know him, he's a great friend and you can trust him. Steve knows what he's doing. He and Kono will be there too this afternoon. I really want you to be part of the event on Saturday. I need you by my side Danny. Grace will feel much safer with you teaching her group."

"I will be there, Kawika. And I can't wait for my day with my Grace. I look forward to see you guys. Anyway I need to ask Steve something about my appointment with him tomorrow. Okay, Kawika, we'll met at three o'clock?"

"Yes, see you soon, Danny. Take care. So long."

Danny was taken aback knowing he was going to see Steve again. His skin prickled and he couldn't almost wait to leave. He was relieved to see him so soon again. This gave him the chance to apologize for his obnoxious behavior. He wanted to fix this, to make things right again. He didn't know anything about Steve, especially not about his sexual orientation. But nobody earned to be treated like a criminal just because Danny couldn't bear not to be a cop anymore.  
Danny lost his appetite. He bought the salad anyway because he already fed the machine with his money. He would present it to Alicia. But first he had to look for Jerry. He balanced the food in the crook of his arm and was on his way to his friend's office.

"Knock-knock, can I come in, Jerry? I bring presents." Danny waited to be noticed. He felt small and so sorry about the way he treated this friendly guy.

"Hey Danny. Sure thing, come in. Why are you lingering in the door? What's wrong? You never do that. Get your ass in here." Jerry was always in a good mood. Danny inhaled and relaxed his shoulders.

"I brought apples, a peanut chocobar and a peanut butter sandwich as a peace-offering." Danny placed the food right on top of a book pile on Jerry's desk.

"A peace-offering? We didn't fight." Jerry watched Danny's presents. "Hey thank you. That's really nice. I'm hungry." Jerry smiled at Danny and unwrapped the sandwich. "Why do you look as if someone kicked you? And what's with the peace-offering."

Danny pulled one of the chairs under his butt and sat down. "Jerry, I need to apologize for my behavior. I had no right to be so bossy. I had no right to tell you to get me Steve's cell number, as if you owed me something. This was so wrong. So, I'm really sorry about the way I treated you and I'm sorry for my phone call this morning." Danny looked at Jerry and waited.

"Is there more?" Jerry slowly chewed on his peanut butter sandwich.

"Yeah, there's more. You don't have to make this background check for Steve. I don't know what's gotten into me to even consider such a bullshit. He has a right to be a private person." Danny's remorse was showing on his face.

"As for your behavior...I thought you was riding a drunken pig, Danny. Yes, that's true, you behaved crazy, out of line. I would say you were totally acting as the cop you secretly want to be and you were pushing everybody around. I get it." Jerry didn't even change his tone when he said all that.

Danny swallowed thickly. Jerry was right. "This sounds so horrible when someone else says it so blunt. But thanks for your honesty, Jerry. I had no right to treat you like this. But what do you mean? The cop I wanna be. I was one, still am, I guess?" Danny leant back in his chair. He was ready to listen.

"Look, that evening, weeks ago, when you almost scared the shit out of me, finding out I work as a private detective during some nights, you kept eveything a secret. You covered for me and you still do. I'm the one you trust in case you need informations which are hard to get. You even support my passion and I'm truly thankful you just let me do my stuff. I don't have a licence. I'm still a teacher during the day. But you know how much I like to be a Mulder. I only miss my Scully." Jerry paused for a sec and Danny only smiled at that memory. Jerry almost pissed his pants.

"I'm not your Scully, Jerry." Danny hoped his friend wasn't offended. "We don't match. You wouldn't want to work with me. And you didn't answer my question." Danny gave Jerry all the time he needed.

"Nope you're not my match. But let me tell you something. You're a cop Danny. You asked me many favors during the time you've started as a teacher her. I had to check out your ex-wife's new husband and many other little things. You never gave up to be a cop and your crazy dance yesterday with Steve and his cell? I don't know brah, maybe you should think to go back into field work, 'cause you waste your time here at school as a teacher. Although you're good at that too. But once you're back with the police I'll stick around and collect my favors you owe me." 

"Now here's the interesting part. What do you have in mind?" Danny was churned up from all the honest informations Jerry just gave him, and he was also nervous because he knew it. What the hell? He didn't have to pretend anymore because he really wanted to be back with the police.

"You find a solution to hire me as a freelance source. You know I dig up everything you want. I want to be an informant, officially accepted, working with the police. Maybe I will give up teaching. I don't know, but yeah, this would be the favor you have to purchase for me. And as for the McGarrett file. Too late, I'm already on it. I'll text you when I have the informations, okay?"

Danny needed a moment to digest those news. "You're not mad at me the way I treated you?" Danny needed to hear it once more.

"Nah, all good. You was a jackass, but that happens to all of us. What about my favor?" Jerry almost finished his sandwich.

Danny appreciated Jerry's honesty. Everything he said was so straight from the shoulder letting Danny understand things, he wouldn't have figured out without this clearness. Danny stood up. "That's a deal, Jerry. In case I ever work with the police again, I'll try to make your dream come true. But for now I'm still a normal teacher here. I can't just leave. But Jerry, in case I'm back, you're my man. I promise." Danny held out his hand and waited till Jerry shook it.

"Deal, Williams. Waiting to hear from you." Jerry's smile was blinding.

"See you around, Jerry and thank you. And as for Steve's files...shit. You already on it? I texted you this morning. When were you able to do any of this work. You're teaching too. I don't get it." Danny felt uneasy about those news. He hoped he could delete his wish, but it was too late now.

"I work fast. How I do it is none of your business. But I want to deliver, that's very important, in case I'm going to be assigned to a real case. I practice for the real deal." Jerry was enthusiastic and Danny didn't want to destroy his mood. 

"Okay, thanks a lot and yes, text me." Danny was touched by Jerry's way telling him they were fine although he was not happy that Steve's files got downloaded already. And he wouldn't forget about his deal with Jerry because this guy was freaking awesome at finding all kind of informations. 

He waved a short good-bye and grabbed the salad to walk over to Alicia's office. He was more than happy that Jerry wasn't angry or upset. Jerry said a lot of things that hit the bull's eye. Danny needed time to muse over all of this alone.

 

"Alicia, are you in the mood for salad? I'm not hungry anymore I only will drink a cup of coffee." Danny grinned at her holding out the salad. He leaned against the door frame waving with the plastic bowl.

"Hi! Anytime. Thanks, Danny. But why do you buy salad if you don't eat it. And why are you grinning like an idiot? How is your knee? _Oh,_ you went to see this therapist...Steve was his name, right?" Alicia shot out of her chair and started to clean her desk making space for a cup and a bowl.

Danny frowned. "What are you doing?" He was smiling because of Jerry. He wasn't in the mood to actually sit down with Alicia. She still scared him sometimes. He had enough insights for one day. He was so out of his depth with the situation at the moment, he definitely didn't want to strip his soul bare. Because that's always the result when he started to talk with Alicia.

But Alicia had made up her mind. She shooed Danny out the door signaling with her hands that he should leave. "Go, grab your coffee, give me this salad and sit down when you're back. We still have half an hour to waste till the class starts again. Jerry said he needed to do some research, talked about a favor he agreed to. So he's not here and he won't ask funny questions. Give me some details from your appointment, please? I need some excitement in my life." 

Danny couldn't help but laugh at her word gush.

"Alicia, there's not much to say. I don't chat, I'm not a woman. I like to keep things private. You know that. And I chose the salad for Grace. She asked me, as sweet and innocent as only my eight year old daughter could have asked, to eat healthier because of nutrition class at school." Danny sighed. "You won't get details, dear Alicia and don't give me that look. There is absolutely nothing to share. I had a massage, a terrific one, because my knee is already getting better. End of story!"

Danny didn't want to share any of his thoughts he had about Steve. It's none of her business. He was tempted though to ask her about his claustrophobic fit at the beginning of the massage. The incident unnerved him. He didn't understand why he had a panic attack, _half_ of a panic attack. There had been no confined space, there was only Steve.  
Alicia was a good listener and damn, she was hell of a shrink. She helped him through his difficult time after he arrived on Hawaii by being a good colleague. Maybe she deserved to know some tiny, meaningless details.

"Don't try to strip my soul bare, Alicia. You're staring already. Don't push buttons without asking...please?" Alicia's scrutinizing look made Danny want to flee the room. He never was the talkative type. He always kept problems and issues to himself. It was part of being a cop. There was always the focus on the case, private stuff got pushed aside until it was too late. He couldn't change his habit that fast. But he couldn't fool Alicia and she was always outspoken, making him squirm on the spot.

"Maybe there's not much to say, but I see how you're smiling. I know that there's something going on. You look different, Daniel. The way you behaved yesterday, about your non-existing appointment and how this Steve unnerved you, made me happy. Because you seemed so vivid, even if angry, you vibrated with energy. It's a long time ago since you had such fire in your eyes. So tell me, is he handsome, this Steve?..." Alicia laughed when Danny blushed slightly. "Bring me some coffee too. I'd love to hear some details about your treatment yesterday."

Danny threw his hands impatiently in the air. "Alicia, please! Just... _back off._ I mean it!" Danny helplessly let this insane heat spreading through his innards. There it was again, this snapping of the pitfall that caged Danny the moment he let Alicia in on his thoughts. She was unbelievable, but truly amazing at her job. "Shut up, Alicia. Steve's my therapist, that's all."

Danny knew why he didn't want to spent too much time with Alicia. She was merciless and she always hit the mark. Sometimes Danny almost hated her for going like a bull at a gate. He often felt as if he couldn't hide anything from her. She would have been a great asset to a task force, a special elite force at the police. 

Danny leaned against the door frame. "Are you aware of the fact that you missed your true mission? Ever thought about being a profiler at Quantico or getting into this kind of branch of the profession?" Danny was dead serious and this thought just slipped out.

"What? A profiler? Are you pulling my chain right now? Once a cop always a cop, huh? Hey, we talked about coffee and Steve, remember? That's kind of a funny way to change the subject. I want to know all about this Steve. Oh my god, don't lose your shit, Danny. You're only admitting that I'm right. Now hurry! No cheap excuses are granted anymore to change the subject." Alicia was still busy to make some space on her overloaded desk.

Danny would admit shit. He wasn't falling for his therapist. Or was he? Was this really happening? Did he have already a crush on Steve? It couldn't be, thirty-six hours ago Danny didn't even know that a Steve existed! This was downright ridiculous. But Danny knew it was already happening and he couldn't do anything against this joy that lit up his soul whenever he heard the name 'Steve'. His rationality abandoned him the moment he had this guy on the phone. Sexy voices be damned. Anyway he was convinced Steve didn't like him at all. He couldn't blame him. So why the talk? Danny sighed heavily. 

Danny actually admired Alicia for her courage. She wasn't impressed and scared away with scowls and harsh words. She just gave a damn on his attitude. She kept poking with style and finesse until she harvested all the information from an exhausted victim. No reason to struggle. Danny heaved a sigh. "Why do you think there could be romantic feelings involved?" Danny asked tentatively.

"Because you're kind of glowing whenever Steve is part of the discussion. I never saw that look on your face before. You were so angry yesterday, but there was something happening with you." Danny couldn't see her face because she put a stack of paper on the floor but he knew she was smirking now. "And I take my coffee with milk and sugar. Thank you." She added when she stood back up.

Danny ask in a hushed voice. "Steve's a man, Alicia. What makes you so damn sure I'm interested in him?" He couldn't hide his astonishment. He was not even half through the process to accept that he was developing a crush on his therapist.

Alicia lifted her head and blew a strand of hair out of her face. Her expression could only be described as dumbfounded. She stared back at Danny.

" _Wow!_ So happy you didn't miss _that_ fact. Seriously now, Danny? Why do you even ask me such crap? You swing both ways, so what? I only have to look at your face when I talk about Steve. I mean... _Jesus!_ get that damn coffee and don't look at me as if I invented the deep freezer. We talk about love, Danny, who cares about gender. Now go!" 

Danny could only shake his head on his way out to grab their coffee. He was actually thunderstruck to know Alicia could read him so well. Was it that obvious that he was interested in Steve? Damn. She would eat him alive during their coffee break. He knew Alicia too damn well. This woman was a thunderstorm. 

 

_AT THE SAME TIME_

"Hey Boss, I've finished all paperwork. You need to sign all these. And these are the folders for your appointments for tomorrow. Don't mix them." Kono walked into Steve's room.

"Have I ever mixed anything, Kono?" Steve didn't even look up from his phone scrolling through informations.

"Nope."

"Are you leaving afterwards? It's one o'clock. Going for lunch?" Steve kept staring at the screen.

"Yeah, I'm leaving and no lunch right now. You have no new clients for today, Steve. We meet Kawika in two hours at Kamekona's. Enough time to ride some good waves before we have that meeting. You're coming too? Surfing? Kids class starts at four, so....What say you, Boss?" Kono was leaning against his desk.

"Sorry, I missed the last part..." Steve lifted his gaze to meet Kono's eyes.

"You're kind of spaced out, Boss. Not your normal behavior. Why are you staring at your phone all the time? Expecting a call? Is Catherine being a stalker again?"

"Stop grinning like you enjoy her visits. She's a good friend, a loyal one. We worked together."Steve shot her a glare.

"I love to see you squirm not having a clue how to get rid of her. Her back is totally fine after so many massages. She comes to see you, Boss. She wants a date, not treatments. She enjoys your touch, Steve. Why don't you go out with her? Take her on a date and see what happens?" Kono's grin was teasing.

"Not interested in the slightest and I don't remember why you think I need any relationship advice from you. By the way, did Danny call?" Steve's eyes were back on the screen letting Kono know he was done talking about private stuff.

"Uhm, Danny and the word relationship in the same sentence." Kono's smug words included a plain allusion.

"Stop right there, Kono. You sail in dangerous waters. I just asked because he had a rough time during his frist treatment this morning. I wanted to make sure he's okay. If he didn't call this means he's alright." Steve's knitted eyebrows and his dark glare should have pinned her to the wall.

"One day you'll explain me exactly where to find the logic in this. _If_ you want to make sure he's alright, _call him_. And just for the record. The way you look at me right now?...Leaning back...crossing your arms in front of your chest...tells me all I need to know about your feelings and your thoughts." Kono was young and a smart-ass.

"Don't get yourself into trouble, Kono. My last warning and I mean it. Back off and get out."

"How to read body language is part of my education at the police academy, Steve. We had that in our first lesson about police interrogation.You just gave away too much. If you like it or not, this Danny crawled under your skin, no matter how outrageous his behavior had been to get his appointment." Kono had the guts to point a finger at her boss.

"Get out." Steve growled.

"He's something special. I like him. Don't burn your fingers, Boss. I hate to see you hurt."

"Kono...." Steve talked in a low voice.

"Yeah, yeah, on my way. _Hey, wait._ Chin brought Danny's file this morning. Oh my God, I almost forgot! What's his story? No need to look so exasperated, Boss. I'd love to hear a summary, short and spicy." Kono leant over Steve's desk bracing her hands on the desk.

Steve gave her the silent treatment.

"Please? I'll ask Chin. I even organize Danny's file myself, I have the access or let me say, I know how to get the access. I know how to do that...illegally."

"You haven't graduated yet. Don't do stuff like this. And _don't tell me_ if you were doing it." Steve looked shocked totally forgetting to be quiet.

"Then tell me." Kono demanded standing up straight. "But first fill me in why Chin had to run him through the system."

Steve surrendered with his hands in the air.

"Come on, Kono. You should assume why. He called my cell. He knew how to hack into a database that's not so easy to crack. And how he put pressure on me by calling so many times? He made me suspicious. My father got killed three weeks ago. I run everyone through the system who calls my cell with an unknown number."

"Okay, yeah, makes sense. Now please, fill me in. Has Danny Williams many secrets?" 

"Okay, he's a cop - _was_ a cop. Gave up his career. New Jersey. Detective Danny Williams, homicide division, 87 closed cases under his belt, outstanding police man, feared and respected on both sides. He was like a bulldog, not letting go until a case was solved. He has a black belt in Jiu Jitsu, outstanding surfer. Moved to Hawaii to be close to his daughter Grace. He's divorced, Kono. Been married to a woman, teaches economics at the Moanalua High School here on Oahu. Case closed."

"Wow, that's big."

"Yeah." Steve sighed.

Kono waited.

"Why are you still here, Kono?"

"I know you're a very private person, Steve. When I was a little girl you often scared me because I never saw you smile. Just...hear me out, Boss. I know you don't like this but let me tell you something. Even if Danny was able to make you bristle with anger, he accomplished something none of us was able to achieve since you're back...Danny breached your walls, Steve. For the first time in three weeks there are emotions showing on your face. Get to know him, find out what you need to know. Do you get what I say, Boss? He's no criminal and he has no connection to your father's murder. I'm sure you figure out the rest by yourself. See you at Kamekona's." 

Kono slowly walked away.

Steve pressed his lips together.

" _Call him,_ if you want to know, if he's okay after his first treatment." Kono turned once more to flash Steve a smile.

"Kono, just get out!"

After Kono left Steve stared out the window and didn't move for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so late at night. Oh my god. I'm totally crossed-eyed and I read this chapter so many times that it doesn't make any sense anymore. Gee! There is always one or two chapters which don't seem to fit, not matter how much I try to adjust. But I wanted to upload it tonight. So I guess it's as good as it gets. Thank you so much for all your great comments and your thoughts. Whatever you present me it's fuel to my writer's soul. Mahalo my dear friends.

Danny still got the feeling to be in the wrong place after all this time on Oahu. The view from his car was kitschy. There was this breathtaking view of the nearby beach. He was a passionate surfer and his soul always got this call watching the waves which broke as they encounter shallow water. It was confusing to see palm trees everywhere, bikini girls strolling alongside the road and all those people carring surf boards. 

Danny held the steering wheel with both hands driving on the main road heading for his meeting with Kawika. The air con allowed a pleasant temperature in his car. The humidity, the fluorescent light of the sunlight of Hawaii and the sudden pouring rain were conditions Danny wasn't just yet used to. He always had the feeling of being on eternal holidays every goddamn day. The cherry on top was the Elvis song 'Blue Hawaii' that got played every now and then on the radio. He missed New Jersey and the familiar odor of his town. The feeling of not fitting in was not fading and he wasn't expecting the gnawing want for his old job. To be a cop had been his life. If it wasn't for Grace he would had packed his bags and left weeks ago. Everything got bearable because of his little baby girl.

Danny had never been to this part of the island. He parked his camaro right in front of The Shrimp Truck. He wondered if he could find a surf schools offering lessons for kids. The beach's white sand was always close by but there weren't that many tourists visiting this spot so far off the center.

He got out of his car stepping into the afternoon heat, which immediately clinged to him like a too tight suit. Danny started to sweat the second he left his cool car. He walked with his cane over the lawn heading for the small food stall. As far as Danny could tell all tables were occupied, but it wasn't crowded. The soft breeze from the ocean made the hot afternoon sun acceptable. He swiftly browsed around checking out the guests. He saw Kawika sitting at one of the outdoor tables chatting with a really big guy. Danny strolled over and he almost stumbled when his stomach flip-flopped at the sight of Steve. His therapist sat relaxed next to Kono and across Kawika with his head turned towards the guy with the huge red apron. He knew he would meet Steve again. Danny needed a moment to collect his feelings which were all over the place.  
A wave of giddiness rushed in the speed of light through his chest, while he had some seconds left to watch Steve from the side. He devoured the sight how his therapist had his elbows propped up on the table, leaning back to laugh at something Kawika just said before he lifted his Longbord tilting his head a bit to take a swallow. Danny tore his eyes from the shape of Steve's lips away and the way they hugged the opening of the bottle. The reaction of his system was definitely unhealthy when he heard Steve laugh in this low catching way.

"Danny! Hey, glad you could make it! Come here, take a seat!" Kawika saw Danny and stood up to greet his friend.

"Hey, Kawika. So nice to see you again." Kawika always made him feel like he was actually a part of something bigger. Danny thanked him with a tight hug pressing him with one arm shortly to his chest. If it wasn't for this guy Danny would had developed a depression as big as the island itself.

Kawika answered in just the same way. Danny felt the comfort rushing through him while Kawika wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a hug. The greeting was firm and so honest. Danny was always moved by Kawika's presence. One day he might ask his Hawaiian friend why he welcomed him so warm-hearted on this island. Why he put up with him since day one, although Danny was a stranger when he first joined Kawika's charity project as a surf teacher. 

"Come on, meet Kamekona. He's responsible for the best shrimps on the island. Kamekona, meet Danny Williams."

Danny really tried not to stare. But this guy was just so big. Danny's hand got lost in the huge paw of this sumo wrestler. "Nice to meet you, Kamekona. Can't wait to taste your shrimps. I'm actually starving."

"Mhm, you brought a haole to my place, Kawika?" Kamekona eyed Danny suspiciously speaking clearly with a hostile tone in his voice. Danny feared for his hand which got crushed between strong fingers.

"Behave, Kamekona, Danny is my friend. He supports my children's charity project. He may be a haole, but there is salt water running through is veins. He's one of us, brah. So calm down." Kawika's serious voice carried a clear message and the big guy got the it completely without doubt. 

"Ah...uh, welcome to Kamekona's place, brah. Best shrimps in the world....and...," he threw a glance at Kawika and frowned at the message he nonverbally received, "and...your first lunch is offered. It's on the house, brah!" His expression changed instantly and Kamekona flashed a bright smile at Danny. He slapped his hand hard on his shoulder to confirm Danny he's accepted. "Take a seat, friend of Kawika. His friends are my friends too. What about Steve? Huh? Is he also your friend?" 

Danny smiled softly and shook his head. "Nope, Steve's my therapist. Would you offer me a second plate, if he was?" Danny felt Steve's eyes on him and heat climbed slowly up his spine.

"No second plate, one is enough!" Kamekona pulled a face at Danny's joke. 

"Enjoy this offered lunch consciously, Danny. Kamekona actually never offers food for free. Kawika seems to have a soft spot for you." Steve explained. Danny turned around as soon as he heard him talking. Steve winked at him before he emptied his beer never taking his eyes off Danny. Steve watched him carefully but grinning.

Danny hugged his neck with one hand looking a little bit sheepish because he was the center of the attention. Nothing could prepare him for this look Steve just gave him. Danny took a calming breath and clutched his cane with his sweaty hand. He also felt the droplets of sweat running down his lower back. He hadn't had time to say 'hi' in a respectable manner to Kono and Steve. He was still processing what just happened with the owner of The Shrimp Truck and how he obeyed Kawika without hesitation. Additionally the thought of having Steve as a friend made him all kinds of shaky. And now Steve had him pinned down with his blueish-greenish eyes. And how was it even possible that a man had such eyelashes?

Steve turned his attention to Kamekona. "Danny's my patient, Kamekona. Don't slap him too hard on the back. He has still an aching knee." Steve shortly pointed with his chin at Danny. "How's your knee by the way? Everything okay?"

Danny heard the honest worry in Steve's questions. He knew Steve didn't address his knee. He wanted to know how he was holding up after his awkward anxiety incident. "Hi by the way. Fine, I'm fine, Steve. All back to normal. My knee is doing much better. I'm kind of astonished about the outcome of your first treatment. It's a relief. Thank you." Danny sat down next to Kawika looking at Steve while he answered his questions. Steve gave him an affirmative nod and nothing more. Danny had to tear his eyes off this guy. He missed the intimacy from this morning, where he was all alone with Steve, being on the receiving end of his attention.

"Hi Kono. Nice to see you again. Have you been surfing?" Danny was pointing at her wet hair.

"Hey Danny, glad you could make it. Yeah, just rode some great waves, clears my mind." Kono's dimples were cute and her smile was beautiful. 

The chef de cuisine was approaching with Danny's lunch. He turned his upper body to the side to give Kamekona space to place a plate full of steaming shrimps right in front of him. "Thanks a lot. Wow, looks tasty!" Danny's mouth watered and he inhaled the spicy, flavorsome smell while he draped the napkin on his lap.

"Dig in and tell me how you like it." Kamekona's voice was filled with pride.

Danny nodded with his first bite in his mouth. The hot shrimp flesh melted on his tongue and the mixture of oil, condiments and salt exploded on his taste buds. He looked at Steve and gestured with his fork in his direction. "Oh man, this is awesome! These are the best shrimps I've ever eaten!" Steve gave him an honest grin. "Told you so. Local dishes are the best." Danny didn't miss the fondness in Steve's words.

"You're a surfer too?" Danny wanted to know more about his therapist.

"Yeah, sure. I grew up on this island and I learnt how to surf as a kid." Steve answered shortly. "Kono was one of the best surfer in Hawaii by the way. She got recruited by Ian Adams, CEO of the Coral Prince Surfing. She competed against all the great surfers her age, until she blew out her knee. But I'm sure she still beats you on the board." The pride in Steve's voice was palpable. Kono smiled into her glass. She played with her drinking straw poking at her ice cubes.

"Honestly, that sounds great, Kono. Can't wait to see your magic on the board." Danny couldn't say what was going on with Steve, but all the mood from this morning seemed to be dissolved into thin air. Steve was talking to him, so far so good, but at the same time Danny couldn't shake the feeling he needed some distance. Steve consumed all of Danny's attention and he had some difficulties to keep his focus on the discussion.

"Danny is actually looking for a surf school for kids. His daughter Grace would love to learn how to surf." Kawika chipped in with this comment talking to Steve and Kono.

"I'd love to meet your daughter Danny. She can visit our surf school." Kono leant over the table chewing at her drinking straw and beaming with excitement.

"You're run a surf school?" Danny was quite overwhelmed This couldn't be true. Who were these people? Everything seemed so easy for all of them.

"In fact, we do." Steve answered instead looking staight at Danny.

"You're joking, right? You run a surf school for kids?" Danny stopped eating and stared at Steve's serious face expression. "Where's your place? Close by? That would be so fantastic. Kawika's school is too far away. I'd love to take her to her lessons right after school. At least at the days where I have the visiting right. And of course I have to clarify it with Rachel first. Rachel is Grace's mother." Danny noticed that Steve shifted on his seat.

"You're divorced?" Danny appreciated Kono's way to ask without hesitation.

"Yeah, that's the main reason why I'm actually here on Hawaii. My ex-wife moved with her new husband on this island taking my Grace with her. I had no choice but to follow her. I can't lose my little girl, just can't." Danny forced himself to keep his voice light and informative. The circumstances which bestowed this new life on him were grievous. They were still playing with his mood. 

"Why don't you attend for a first lesson with Grace tomorrow and we see how she likes it? We have a class for kids at four in the afternoon." Kono explained.

"You're a surfer, Danny. Why don't you teach Grace yourself?" Steve asked taking a swig from his second beer which Kamekona just brought him.

"I tried, but I'm too worried, like all parents, I guess? I'm too nervous and too occupied to mother hen her all the time. No, not working. I want her to learn with joy and some fun. Who would teach her?" Danny looked up from his almost empty plate.

"I do." Kono said with delight in her voice. "Steve's my back up. He's responsible for the back office. We don't have that many lessons. But so far we are doing great. I would love to meet Grace. Will you bring her tomorrow?" Kono was honestly interested.

"Okay, I'll meet you tomorrow with Grace. Do you text me where and when, and what I need to bring along?" Danny crumpled his napkin after he wiped his mouth. His lunch was excellent. He had to tell Jerry and Alicia. He wanted to introduce them to this insider tipp. Kamekona knew how to grill his shrimps.

"I'll text you the details, Danny and if you need some more informations you can ask me tomorrow. You're coming for your second appointment, right?" Steve stood up but waited for Danny's answer.

"Yes, I see you tomorrow, Steve. Would 6 o'clock be okay too? I was late for work this morning. I stucked in traffic jam." Danny picked his phone from his pocket and was watching how Steve prepared to leave.

"Sure thing, 6 it is. See you tomorrow." Steve nodded a short goodbye to everyone.

"Wait a sec, Steve." Danny was hoping to find the right moment to apologize and now he had to do it in a rush and more or less in front of all. He got up and circled the table. Steve was patiently waiting with an unsure expression on his face. "Everything okay, Danny?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"Of course yes, all fine. But, I really need and I want to apologize for my behavior. So I'm very sorry the way I harassed you in the beginning. You know by calling you a gazillion times on your cell phone with the number I shouldn't had in the first place." Danny rubbed his hands all the time he was talking. 

Danny saw how Steve relaxed and he was aware of the small and sweet smile that tugged at his lips. "We all have difficult days. And I guess that day was a special edition of a very shitty day. Water under the bridge Danny. Maybe one day you'll tell me how you were able to get a hold of my cell number." Steve smiled now but at the same time his concentration was somewhere else. "Thanks Danny, I appreciate your apology. But I really need to go now. See you tomorrow, okay?" Steve patted his shoulder for a brief moment before he walked over the Kawika.

Danny felt funny. Steve had been awful quiet and aloof. Danny felt unsure why and what happened since this morning. Maybe he imagined all the special smiles and the caring side, that he hoped was meant only for him. He guessed, Steve was gentle with all his patients and Danny was just another common health case on his massage table. He sighed at this dead end. At least he could say how sorry he was for his terrible behavior.

Kawika stepped up to Steve and both shared a short hug. "See you on Saturday, Steve. Bring the other surf boards, okay? If I need anything else, I let you know." He patted Steve's shoulder. "Come on Danny, let's discuss the details for Saturday's event. Kono and Steve will attend too, helping out, supporting with whatever comes up. Steve assured me he will do his best to fix your knee. There are some days to go and I hope for the best. I have faith in Steve's skills" Kawika signaled Kamekona to bring them three cups of coffee.

Danny watched Steve leaving. And with Steve gone it felt as if the sun set too early. Danny wasn't appreciating how much Steve interfered with his mood, how little control he had over this strange thing that was going on whenever he spotted Steve. He had kept some distance this afternoon. Danny didn’t know shit about this wonderful man. Danny's cop instincts were howling when he watched Steve. But for fuck's sake, Danny knew the guy only since some hours. He blamed his romantic soul for all the mess he was already in. His rambling mind was worse than any teenager he knew.

"You and Steve will be there too?" Danny asked with elevated eye-brows turning back to Kono. "That's kind of cool." Kono's smile had this special hidden hint, as if she wanted to let him know something Danny couldn't figure out on his own. He ignored the nervous pulsing in his stomach. He would spend a whole Saturday with Steve.

Danny was thrilled to know there was a possibility for Grace to learn how to surf. He trusted Steve out of an unknown reason, but this guy made Danny feel safe. Kono was hell of a great surfer too, and Kawika recommended Kono’s surf school. So his decision was made.

Before he turned his concentration back to talk to Kono and Kawika about their event coming Saturday, he saw that Steve was actually meeting Chin, who was waiting for him on the parking lot. 

"Earth to Danny! Hello there!" Kono even reached out to touch Danny's hand. "You okay? Did you need anything from Steve? I guess you see him tomorrow morning, right?" Kono eyed Danny intensely.

"Hell yes, sorry. I was lost in thoughts. I was thinking about Grace and her timetable, when to bring her and how to explain her mother that I'd like her to take surf lessons." Danny thankfully grabbed the coffee cup right in front of him swallowing some of the brew to sidetrack Kono. Her eyes were as sharp as the one of a hawk.

"Why don't you take Rachel with you tomorrow afternoon and we get to know each other. We don't even have to be in the water with Grace. Your ex-wife is very welcome. She can meet me and have a look around. Steve could explain her, how we work with children. I guess one of you will always be with Grace when she attends the surf lessons, right?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Rachel, needs to assure herself that Grace is safe. I call her tonight and if I can't make it for tomorrow's surf lesson, I let you know. Or I tell Steve tomorrow morning. Sounds good. Thank you Kono."

"Now, let's get through the time schedule for Saturday." Kawika leant on his elbows shoving a piece of paper and a pen towards Kono. "Take notes, would you, Kono ? Thanks a lot. Let's discuss how we start, how we deal with overly worried parents and what kind of material we need. What about the lunch break? Food? Kamekona! Hey, my friend, come her for a sec!" Kawika called for Kamekona who appeared seconds later sitting down. He didn't mind to be the caterer providing food and snacks for all the kids, the parents and the teachers.

Danny had worked with Kawika alone so far. He enjoyed to be involved in a well organized event, planned by locals for their own folks. While he was listening to Kawika, he threw a glance at Kono and Kamekona. He was surrounded by natives, and the first time in long months Danny felt good spending an afternoon with people not connected to his job as a teacher. This people liked him and appreciated what he was doing. Danny's heart was involved and he feasted at their passion and devotion for Hawaii and the ocean. Hawaii, this freaking island, was his new home now. 

He checked his phone again. Jerry just texted him, telling him that his requested informations were waiting for Danny on Jerry's computer at home. Two words were written in capital letters 'STRICTLY CLASSIFIED'. Jerry refused to print anything on paper. Danny was going to meet him right after this meeting. He was nervous and didn't know what would be revealed about Steve. But it must be some tough shit. He hoped Steve was not a convicted criminal. He couldn't deal with crap like that. His instinct told him, Steve was clean. He would find out soon enough. He was excited but felt guilty at the same time. Steve was no stranger anymore and he felt as if he betrayed a friend.

After some more minutes of chatting and taking notes they were done for today. Danny and Grace were going to meet them at Kawika's home in the early morning hour on Saturday, having some coffee before they load the truck heading out to start with their first official surf summer workshop at Kamehameha Schools for Hawaiian natives. 

"Okay guys, I have to leave. Thanks so much for the excellent lunch, Kamekona." Danny shook hands with the tall guy, who still eyed him suspiciously but much more friendly. 

"Anytime brah. Good to know ya. Be back soon." The Hawaiian's face lit up with a big smile.

Danny pulled Kono into a short hug. He turned to say goodbye to Kawika.

"Come on Danny, I walk you to your car. I need a word in private." Kawika placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and walked by his side until they were out of earshot.

"What's up Kawika? Something wrong?" Danny sounded alarmed. He didn't have a clue what his friend had on his mind. 

They stood next to Danny's car both leaning against the hood. Danny resisted the wish to cross his arms over his chest.

"Danny, I'm honest with you. It's about Steve." Kawika sounded serious. His voice carried a cautious tone as if he wasn't sure how to say his next words.

"What about him?" Danny tried not to show how his breath hitched, while his heartbeat raced off in his chest.

"One would never guess, but he's been through too much. He had to suffer a lot during youth and being a young adult. And recently he went through tragic, personal events. And there is this other thing…" Kawika watched Danny carefully. He turned around and looked over his shoulder to make sure they were all alone before he glanced back at Danny. "Steve likes you, Danny."

Danny's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Steve likes me?" He was dreaming, Kawika didn't just say that. 

"I actually enjoy the fact that from all information this one stuck with you." Kawika laughed silently watching Danny with a big fondness. "You don't hide well what you feel for him. At least not for my eyes. Yes, he likes you. He didn't say it out loud of course, but I grew up with him. I know him and I know how to read Steve. And let me say this as honest as possible, Danny. I don't want Steve to get hurt, especially not when emotions are involved. He has been through more than he can bear. If you don't really mean it, stay away from him. He got hurt too many times. I love this guy, as stubborn and as controlled as he behaves. He deserves all the love and the understanding in the world." Kawika reached out and squeezed Danny’s shoulder. "Do you understand what I try to tell you, Danny? I like you very much, Danny but I want you to know that. People talk. You will hear things about Steve and I just want you to go easy on him, no matter what you hear, okay?"

Danny felt the heat climbing up his neck. His cheeks were dark red. He actually felt cornered by Kawika's words. He cleared his throat not able to look at his Hawaiian friend. "How?...I mean, on Sunday I didn't even know that Steve existed. What did I do, that gave you the feeling...I mean?..Uh-hu..." Danny swallowed but stumbled over his own words. He felt as if Kawika stripped him bare with his observation.

"Don't think too much, Danny. And no need to worry about anything. I'm Hawaiian and my ancestor's spirituality runs in my blood. I notice a lot when people meet. Time is irrelevant, it doesn't matter for how long you know Steve. It's the energy, the vibes between the two of you which are so obvious as if a loud voice sings a song. At least that's what I hear when I look at both of you sitting across from each other." Kawika's voice was laced with understanding and to hear him talking about this energy made Danny tremble.

"Actually, I don't know what to say, Kawika. I'm, uh....I'm not used to have such discussions. But, I assure you, I don't want to harm Steve in anyway." Danny was confused and he needed to see what Jerry had dug up.

"Promise me to go easy on him, no matter what you find out." Kawika pinned Danny to his car by only watching him with his intense stare.

"I promise, Kawika." Danny meant it honestly. Did Kawika know about the background check on Steve? This was so embarrassing. Danny wasn't sure if he wouldn't freak out later knowing that Kawika had a sixth sense.

"Thank you, Danny. I see you on Saturday."

A brief, tight hug was the way Kawika said goodbye for now.

 

Danny was driving too fast. He couldn't wait, he had to call Jerry. His heart pounded hard and anxious in his chest.

"Jerry! Hey, Jerry! It's me! Thanks for your text. Could you please give me some informations, a short summary, _anything_. What have you found out about Steve McGarrett?" Kawika's talk was so unfamiliar Danny still felt off kilter. His mind was busy with this discussion while he heard Jerry talk.

"Hey Danny. You know my rules, buddy. Not on the phone."

Danny rolled his eyes while he had his phone on speaker. "Okay, but could you answer my questions, please? Is he a murderer?"

"Sort of…" Jerry's hesitant answer made Danny all kinds of worried.

" _What??_ Are you shitting me right now?" Danny almost shouted. What kind of an answer was that?

"Nope." Jerry's short and clear word made Danny super impatient. Sometimes Jerry was as talkative as a tree.

"Okay, another one. Did he kill many people?"

"Yep." 

Okay, this was getting unreal. Who was this guy? "Jerry, this is not funny. Tell me then, did he do jail time?"

"Nope." Jerry's voice sounded amused.

"No? How is this even possible? Is he a fugitive?" Danny had to keep his eyes on the road but couldn't really think straight. If it hadn't been Steve, he would had had the answer for sure. Everything what Jerry was saying didn't make sense at all. At all!

"Nope."

"Jerry!! You drive me crazy, man! Have mercy! I don't like your answers and this is a silly game. Okay, I'm almost there. ETA five minutes and keep those files ready. Okay?"

"Drive careful Danny. I'm here, everything is ready for you. Don't do crazy things now, okay? See you in five." Jerry hung up.

Danny's rear of the car almost fishtailed taking the last curve to Jerry's home with too much speed. Danny was out of the car in no time and pulled Jerry's front door open. He hollered for Jerry and followed his voice. Danny limped as fast as possible down the stairs to the basement where he knew Jerry had his office.

His friend was waiting on a chair, reading in some papers. As soon as Danny was by his side he pointed to the screen where all the secret files about Steve Mcgarrett were waiting for him. Danny flopped into the chair, ignoring the pain in his knee from running way too fast. He started to read the open documents. With each file Danny grew more quiet and definitely a little desperate. He ran his hands several times over his face and combed his fingers through his hair.

After he was done reading, he leaned back turned in his chair to face Jerry. "Have you read those?" Danny asked calmly. Jerry eyed him already with a serious face expression. "Yes, of course, I read them."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Lieutenant fucking Commander Steve J. McGarrett? United States Navy Officer? Steve’s a SEAL? _A Navy SEAL_?" Danny groaned loud covering his face with both hands. "And his father got killed only three months ago, during an op where Steve had the lead. _Shit!_ " Danny remembered Kawika's words. He had to get up, he needed movement and he paced forth and back between all the stuff in Jerry's basement. He didn't even know why all of this churned him up in this strange way.

"You hacked into a military database, Jerry. Please tell me that you didn't leave any traces. Tell me that you were a ghost digging up those files. I need to be sure that you are safe." Danny was worried sick. "Jerry, I don't want to be responsible for you going to jail for that. If anyone approaches you because of this file and how you got it, you point them in my direction. Okay? I take the blame." Danny stopped right in front of a very relaxed Jerry.

"Don't worry, Danny. You underestimate my abilities. No traces, I got in, I got out without being noticed. I'm good at what I'm doing." Jerry sounded almost bored.

"Fuck, Jerry. Thank God! And thank you by the way. Outstanding work. Why are you even a teacher? You will be a great asset to any task force. Honestly, you are awesomesauce, Jerry. Ah, dear Lord, what a day. Do you have a drink? I need a drink. No make it five." Danny flopped back in his chair unable to tear his eyes off Steve's picture from his Navy files.

He had a fucking crush on a Navy SEAL. Thank you very much.

"Come on Danny. Don't worry too much. I'm sorry for Steve and for all his bad experiences. And have you read the part about his therapie? That he suffers from PTSD? Not that bad, but it's enough to made him come up with a program. To be a therapist is not a cover up, Danny. This is actually a part of his healing process."

Danny didn't know what to say. He only wanted to go home and sit all night on the couch to digest all these informations.

"Come on, Danny. I make you a nice, strong italian espresso. This is much better than any drink." Jerry just grabbed Danny by his upper arm and pulled him out of the chair and away from the screen.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Danny got up still not done with his emotional hangover. Did such a thing even exist? He couldn't find a better word for his condition. He guessed it was a rebound from the last two days. The intensity had been crazy and the events peaked last night in front of Jerry's screen. Danny shuffled to his closet copiously scratching his head with one hand completely zoomed in on the events from yesterday.

What did Jerry say? Everybody had secrets depending on how he looked at the situation. Steve was a SEAL and Danny was totally okay with it. He wasn't hiding anything, he just didn't talk with Danny about these facts. He had to inform Steve at a certain point that he knew about his SEAL career. Steve checked Danny's background for sure too. Denny knew that much.  
Jerry was not sorry about how Danny felt, because he was totally cool with Steve being a Navy SEAL. Danny was thankful for their easy talk and the best coffee in weeks. Black, bitter and sweetened with a spoon of sugar. It was the drug Danny needed to arrange his thoughts in the right order. He enjoyed Jerry's company. Danny felt a funny kind of peace knowing his cop instincts still worked flawlessly. He wanted to support Steve in any possible way. If he needed the interaction with people and the physical therapy then Danny was happy to help being a patient. He wanted Steve to get better, to overcome whatever made his days and nights difficult. But the knowledge that the time of Steve's massage job was limited twisted Danny's stomach in knots. No SEAL got back from active duty just to stay a therapist. Danny knew at one point Steve might leave again. He was honorably discharged with so many chances to start a new promising comeback.

His closet was patient while Danny rummaged in all the drawers. He was so lost in his thoughts that he constantly forgot what he was looking for and he couldn't find his shirt. He decided to brew coffee first. At the end the hot shower helped Danny to regain some composure and a clearer mind. The moment he hit his head at the faucet because he dropped the silly bottle while shampoo lather burnt in his eyes made him angry for some moments. He needed some self-control not to punch the wall. Damn, that hurt a lot.

He was about to head out the door when his phone rang. The caller ID showed Steve's name. And there went his morning treatment. Danny was sure Steve only called to cancel his appointment. He pressed the button to accept giving Steve no time to even breathe in some air. "You call to cancel my appointment, am I right? " Danny sighed smiling faintly. He even forgot to say 'good morning'. And he had been so looking forward to see Steve again.

"Well, uhm...no, you're not right. And good morning to you too Danny." Danny felt Steve's smile even through the telephone line. "Why would you think that?"

"I can't think of any other reason for you to call me at about a quarter to six in the morning." Danny grabbed his car keys from the kitchen table and waited for Steve's answer hoping for the best.

"I can think of many different reasons to call you so early in the morning." Danny held his breath, was Steve flirting with him? He decided only to listen. "Your treatment starts at six o'clock like we agreed yesterday. No, there is something else. I just wanted to tell you that my friends came over for an early coffee and a chat. I hope you don't mind them being here. It's loud and also kind of crowded. I thought maybe this helps you to feel more at ease while I give you a massage. Kono brought you coffee too."

"Kono brought coffee for me? And you're calling to make sure, I'm alright?" Danny's mood flipped like a coin feeling kind of vibrant. He was so sure to be disappointed but these were fantastic news. "Sure, that's fine with me. I...um, actually that's perfect. Do you guys eat breakfast?" Danny sat already in his car noticing that he forgot his cane when it was too late to go back to get it.

"A bag of malasadas is always welcome." Steve's voice was firm doing funny things with Danny's stomach.

"Do you eat them too?" Danny wasn't sure why he asked that. They were super tasty but also fatty and sugary.

"No, I don't like them so much. But the guys here love them." 

Danny heard different voices and laughter in the background.

"What would you eat, Steve? I'd like to bring you breakfast too." Danny had to make it up to Steve for being so suspicious about him, even if this gorgeous man had no idea what Danny knew already. 

"No need to bring something for me. I'm good." Steve was avoiding Danny's question.

"Okay Steve, let's make it easier for you. Tell me what you like. Fruits? Yoghurt with cereals? Sandwich?" Danny wouldn't come empty-handed for his therapist.

"Alright, Danny, if you want to bring something, bring me some fruits. I like mangos and pineapples. And...thanks a lot." 

Danny heard the small, astonished smile in Steve's voice. As it seemed Steve wasn't use to the situation when he was at the receiving end.

"Okay, you like fruits. I buy you fruits. I meet you in a few minutes. Thanks and bye." Danny couldn't believe how different Steve sounded when he felt bashfully. Or could it be that Steve was shy? He couldn't name it _but fuck_ , this guy was a cutie on the phone when cornered with an easy question.

Danny tried to relax. A cocktail of intense feelings gushed through is body like a waterfall. They totally gave him a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew Steve since Monday, fucking two days. Danny passed his thirties long time ago. The situation was ridiculous and Danny behaved like a love sick groupie dying from unrequited love for a teen star. He should be ashamed.

As a cop he was of course used to extreme stuff. In private life he was more comfortable with manageable problems. Navy SEALS were Avengers and Danny was not sure if he could cope with such a crazy mind. And yes, he behaved like a dork. He had no idea if Steve even liked him. Kawika said that. But so far he didn't get a damn clue from Steve besides some intense looks and this special care when he was on Steve's massage table.

He made a short detour to purchase the breakfast for all the guys. He parked the car and entered with a pep in his steps Steve's building. Danny stepped out of the elevator and was welcomed by a mutter of voices. The door to Steve's practice stood wide open as if to welcome him and to grant him free inlet. Danny entered Steve's workplace knocking at the door for courtesy. Steve's eyes were trained on the door and he spotted Danny the moment he stepped over the threshold.

"Danny, come in. Good morning. Are you feeling okay?" Steve's face showed concern.

Danny's heart danced when Steve flashed him a sincere half-smile, quirking only one corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, all good. Here you go, something to eat for you guys." Danny raised the two paper bags smiling back at Steve. They were filled with delicious smelling malasadas and with the chopped and portioned fruits for Steve.

"Are you in pain? How's your knee? Better?" Steve squeezed Danny's biceps shortly like a good friend and accepted the bags of food. "You know you didn't need to bring anything, but thanks a million. Come on, let's meet the others." Steve's hand trailed lightly up Danny's arm gripping his shoulder, and with a soft push Steve made him move towards the room where three people were having an animated conversation.

"Where is your cane by the way? Don't you need it anymore?" Steve carefully observed how Danny was still limping.

"I forgot it. I had one of these mornings not finding my shirt, forgetting my cane. Honestly? I don't know what you did, but my knee feels much better." Danny was already greeted by Kono before Steve could reply. Chin and another beautiful woman turned their heads, curious to get to know this man by Steve's side when Danny entered the room.

"I guess you've met Kono and Chin. And this is Catherine. She used to work with me. Listen up guys, Danny brought breakfast, so dig in!" Steve pushed the bag with the Hawaiian speciality into Kono's hands. All of them thanked Danny with cheering voices. Danny felt overtaxed by this joy over a bag of stupid malasadas.

"Hi, Kono, Chin, nice to meet you again." Danny waved shortly nodding his head flashing Chin a smile. Danny glanced at Kono, the surfer girl, and accepted an affectionate one-arm hug from her. He felt totally at ease with her as if he adopted a little sister. "Coffee is on Steve's desk. I don't know how you drink it. I chose milk foam and a normal coffee, no espresso. I hope it's okay." Kono seemed to smile all the time showing off her dimples in here cheeks. "And thanks for breakfast." Out of an unknown reason Kono pressed a chaste peck on Danny's cheek.

Steve watched the scene with furrowed eyebrows stopping in the middle of opening his bag with the fruits. Danny caught his gaze shrugging his shoulder. He had no clue for what he earned that sweet kiss from Kono. But it lifted his spirits a mile a minute.

"So, you are Danny. Nice to finally meet you. Steve talked about you." The other woman, as good-looking as Kono, approached him wearing a sassy smile. She seemed forthcoming, friendly and really delighted to meet him. Danny shook her outstretched hand wondering if she was Steve's girlfriend. He would need at least hundreds of Kono's kisses to lift his mood from that deep hole, if this was actually the fact.

"I guess, I'm not eager to know what Steve talked about me. I didn't behave polite when I asked for my first appointment." Danny answered contrite wrinkling his whole face into a remorseful mask.

"No, he actually was impressed to meet a haole who says he is able to surf. He still waits for the proof though." Catherine was still holding his hand studying his face. She was grinning, truly enjoying the moment to see that Danny was knocked over with one sentence.

Danny was bereft of words. He was gaping without speaking. He darted a look to Steve almost unable to hide his disbelief. " _You said that?_ Are you fixing my knee to challenge me on the board? Is this what you are waiting for? Me proofing my skills on the board? How old are you? Fifteen and a hothead?" Danny exhaled entrusted enjoying the fact that Steve's face expression just fell to pieces. 

Danny turned his attention back to Catherine. "Hey, Steve mentioned you worked with him. Are you a therapist too?" Danny heard Chin chuckle and he smirked hoping for Catherine to slip but she was too clever, not giving away the smallest hint. She must be freaking Navy trained too. Danny fervently hoped she wasn't a SEAL, because Danny couldn't win with her and if Steve had a weakness for military trained bodies and minds to rock his world, Danny was doomed from the start.

In the blink of an eye Steve was at Danny's side shoving him lightly but determined into the direction of the massage bed. "That's enough, both of you. Let him go Cath! And you, Danny, you come with me." Danny devoured the feeling of Steve's hands on his shoulders. "Don't believe a word what she just said." Steve's cheeks shone in a rosy hue. "We have work to do, Danny. You said, you don't want to get late to work today. So let's start."  
Steve jostled Danny behind the curtain. Before Steve pulled it to give Danny some privacy, he whispered. "Get undressed, but leave your shirt on, uh?" This bastard had the nerve to bat his eyelids at Danny.

Danny felt safe. Steve looked so well after him. He made stuff to give him a relaxed, busy surrounding, trying super hard to avoid for Danny to get any other uncomfortable attack. He undressed fast and got himself into position for Steve to start his treatment right away.

Danny lay on his back, both his knees were supported by soft rolls, a light towel was draped over his lap leaving both legs bare so Steve had easy access for his massage. At any given moment Chin, Kono or Catherine stepped behind the curtain and joined the duo for a short chat.  
Danny almost melted under this spot-on attention Steve poured over him. His heart was split in half though because he really got it. It was so obvious now, being Steve's patient of the hour earned each person this undivided thoughtfulness. That was what good therapist do, right? Oh God, it was so difficult to tell.

Danny carefully observed how Steve talked to Catherine. The way they interacted told him more about their relationship. Catherine _had_ to be Steve's girlfriend. They were too close and as it seemed they sometimes knew what the other wanted to add without saying actually a word.

"Hey Sailor, I found the address you were looking for. I can swing by your place later if you like. I'll bring lunch, Italian take out. Do you join me on that?" Catherine lurked about the curtain playing with the fabric. She smiled at Danny and waited for Steve to answer.

_Sailor?_

"Cath, do me a favor, just let me finish Danny's massage. Yes, Italian is fine with me, whatever. It's still too early in the morning to think about lunch. Wait behind the curtain, please?" Steve stopped his massage movements on Danny's leg, but kept his hands right there. 

_Cath?_

Danny closed his eyes for a brief moment. He was totally sucking in the feeling of Steve's hot, oily palms resting firmly against his skin. _Jesus!_ He took a deep breath. He definitely had to concentrate hard to think of something that could do the trick and kill his lust, which was clawing at the inside of his groin. This grumpy old woman, he always met at the same grocery every damn Saturday maybe? Cath wasn't done yet. She asked Steve about going to surf later. Kono chirped in some words. She pushed the curtain aside and leant over Catherine's shoulder eyeing Danny shamelessly. 

"Hey, Danny, how's it so far? Doing okay? Are you sleeping? Steve, I thought he's getting a treatment not a wellness petting, uh?" Kono had the nerve to chuckle.

Steve's grip on Danny's thigh tightened immediately but he didn't draw his hands back. No, he started to circle his thumbs, slowly working the tissue around his hurt knee. The touch was so intimate, Danny had to prop up his elbows up to support his upper body. He had to look at Kono and he need to forget that Steve was caressing him so incredible thoughtful. Danny's eyebrows were high enough to join his hairline. Kono watched him with hooded eyes as if to hide some questions, she wanted to ask Danny in private.

Steve had enough of his snoopy friends and he tried to sound dead serious although Danny was sure Steve had his fun too.

"You guys! _Out. Now._ Kono, Catherine get lost and leave Danny alone. Yes, I said he needs some distraction but not _this kind_ of distraction. Let me finish my work, okay. I mean it." Steve's voice changed and the tone was mandatory, not leaving any doubts, that he wanted no one to check him out while he was doing his massage-mojo.

Kono grabbed Catherine's elbow to stir her out of the danger zone."Come on, Cath. Let him work. He's getting cranky, not fun to talk to him in this mood." Kono turned around and pulled Catherine with her. "Danny's coffee is getting cold, Steve. Shall I bring him his cup?" Kono shouted from the middle of the room. 

Danny had to smother a laugh when he saw, how Steve rolled his eyes in sheer annoyance. 

"Do you want your coffee, Danny?" Steve's voice was soft and a smile played around his lips.

Danny had to swallow before he shook his head and lay back down. "No, thanks Steve, afterwards. I don't mind drinking cold coffee. Thanks for asking. That's the funniest massage I ever had." Danny got lost in sensual enjoyment again when Steve's hand started to move over his leg.

"Is it too much? The distraction I mean?" The insecurity was clearly audible in Steve's voice.

"Hell no, in fact, I appreciate it a lot having all these people around. The situation helps me to relax. Thanks, Steve. That was a nice thing to do. Honestly...I'm...it's great." Danny let the air out of his lungs. He put his hands across his stomach. So far Danny was comfortable but he couldn't look at Steve. The intimacy was hardly bearable. However he enjoyed the time with Steve tremendously, although he knew his yearning probably wouldn't be answered. This was the story of his life, falling for the wrong person. He enjoyed what he've got, even if it were only Steve's hands on his body during a paid massage.

"Hey, you alright?" Steve words were so caring and honest. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Steve. Thanks, all good. What do you say about my knee?" Danny looked at Steve with half open eyes.

"It still needs massage. It's only the second time I can work your muscles. I don't know when your body is loosen enough to let your knee joint snap back. We'll see, but I can move your joint more than yesterday and you do not feel pain. That's a good sign. I'm going to massage your back today too. Check the joints in your spine, working some knots loose. Okay?" 

Danny nodded and slipped back into his meditation mode. His eyes were closed and his focus was only on Steve's hands and on this wonderful emotions, that wreck havoc in his heart, while Steve continued to touch him. 

The hour rushed by. Danny had to turn over again, so Steve could kneat his hamstrings. They were tight, hard and needed a lot of work. Danny had to breathe through this part of his treatment. Steve found every hard spot and worked it loose mercilessly until Danny interrupted Steve's attack on his tissue because he couldn't take it anymore. He was even sweating. Fuck, that was painful!

"Sorry, but I have to make them soft. You have a muscular imbalance. I can correct this but it's always painful. We're done with your legs for today. Come on, sit up. Let me finish our session with your back muscles." Steve stepped back from the massage bed and ordered Danny into a sitting position, where his legs were hanging over the rim of the bed.

Danny was too slow to understand what Steve wanted to do in this sitting position. Steve hopped on the massage bed. He scooted closer, kneeling behind Danny, slotting his posture between his legs. He ordered Danny to cross his arms over his chest. Steve hugged him from behind, pressing him against his chest and crossing his arms over Danny's holding him tight. This was the moment when the air got punched out of Danny's chest. This was so intimate and so out of the blue. It was too much of Steve's body wrapped around him. _Oh God._

"Hey Steve, I need to go....oh, ups! Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt." Chin stopped dead in his tracks. He almost ran into Danny's legs as he pushed the curtain aside stepping into their little massage space.

"Not interrupting anything, Chin. We're almost done. I just need to pop Danny's spine. You're leaving?" Steve waited to go on but to Danny's astonishment he didn't let go. He just chit-chatted with Chin while he kept hugging Danny and even pressing him a tiny bit closer to his chest.

Danny zoomed out from the short discussion Steve had with Chin. He pretended to pay attention but of course this wasn't happening. Danny got actually lost in the tactile sense of his back. Thank god his skin was covered with a layer of cotton from his shirt. He would had gone bananas when his back would had been bare touching Steve's front that clearly. Danny's senses got flooded with all kinds of unmanageable, overwhelming impressions. He felt the twitching of Steve's pecs whenever he moved his arms. Steve held Danny as if it was the most normal thing to do. Steve shifted in his bended leg position. Danny prayed fervently that Steve would _not_ press his groin into his lower back. He wouldn't be able to cope with _that._

"Yeah, okay. That's fine with me. See you later, Chin. Thanks a lot." Steve's attention was back with Danny. He dared to lift his gaze only to look right into Chin's face.

"Hey, Danny, just relax and hang in there. Steve knows what he's doing. He won't crash your chest. He fixed my back too and he did a great job. It's all about letting go. Have a great day." Chin smiled with amusement by the obvious intimacy Danny was trapped in. He nodded shortly before he turned almost colliding with Kamekona.

"Wow, Steve, did you invite everybody just for me?" Danny was seriously staggered about the amount of people coming and going, greeting, bringing food and joining the group. "Is this a ohana thing going on here? I'm actually impressed. It's not even seven in the morning." Danny was brave enough to bump his upper body lightly into Steve's chest, which was still glued to his back. Teasing Steve was risky, but it was so worth the try. "Thanks for the effort to host actually a party. So appreciated." Danny chuckled trying to enjoy what he was feeling. He wanted to be held like this from Steve. It felt like a safe haven.

Steve harrumphed at the light push from Danny's body. He muttered something under his breath that Danny didn't catch, but he felt the soft blow of the air on his neck that Steve blew out of his nose. "Relax for a moment, Danny." Steve opened his arms and unwrapped them from Danny's chest but kept kneeling behind him. He even leaned into Danny's back not separating their connection of chest to back. Danny almost swayed on the spot, getting lightheaded. Was this guy flirting with him? Steve's presence, his scent and the way Danny felt the ramble of Steve's voice chasing through his chest was the most tender, most outrageous way of flirting he ever experienced. _If_ Steve was flirting with him.

"Kamekona, for the love of God, did you actually bring shrimps for breakfast _in here_?" Steve sounded dumbfounded. "I don't believe this! My hole practice smells like seawater and fried shrimps! Kamekona, get them out of here!"

Danny enjoyed the show.

"Hi brah. No need to yell at me. I brought breakfast for your haole, your patient. He needs to eat after you wore him down." The Hawaiian had such a sweet smile, not giving a shit what Steve just asked for.

"Kamekona! His name is _Danny_! Please don't call him haole, okay? And I don't wear him down. He gets a treatment, that's all." Steve voice was instructive and as if to protect Danny he wrapped his arms around him to finish where he started in the first place. "Please, Kamekona, step behind the curtain and let me finish my therapie. You're unbelievable." Steve made a snorting sound blowing air forcefully out of his nostrils. "Sorry Danny, really. It got out of hand and I even don't know why." Steve's words carried a smile and an apology.

Danny couldn't hold back his laughter. Kamekona was just waiting and watching Danny with big interest. Steve's practice turned into a freaking dog and pony show! Danny started to develop a soft spot for the big guy. Everybody in here wanted to spoil him with food and coffee.  
"Thanks for the gesture, Kamekona, very much appreciated." Danny bowed his head in a humble movement.

"Uhm, sorry, wasn't intending to offend you. Haole is just...uhm, you know, you are one, actually. But...um, Danny, look, brought you breakfast. Fried shrimps, special edition made by the one and only Kamekona. Only six dollars. I put'em on Steve's desk, alright, brah?" Kamekona turned and got shortly trapped in the curtain before Steve and Danny were left alone again.

"Here we go again. What have I told you, uh? Now you have to pay for your food." Steve murmured next to Danny's ear letting goosebumps rush over Danny's skin. This guy made him lose his mind.

"He's one-of-a-kind. I like him. Hey, what time is it?" Danny turned and wrestled a bit to search for a clock trying to fade out this super intense hugging Steve was performing on him. Danny wanted nothing more than to lean back and let Steve do much more than only keep his arms wrapped around him.

"Relax Danny, five minutes to go. Come on, just relax and be all loose like a puppet without strings. It's a funny position but I learned that from a Asian guy, he taught me Nuad Boran Thai, great therapy, does the trick every single time." 

At the end Danny's upper body got twisted and lifted in coordinated movements and with every turn some of his hardening in his vertebral joints popped with a soft snapping. Danny felt how his strained muscles reacted to this awesome treatment. Steve wrapped the therapie up leaving Danny alone to get dressed.

At the end Danny had to rush out. He couldn't afford to be late again. He made a quick round to say goodbye to everyone. Kono pulled him into a hug and shoved the coffee cup into his hand. Kamekona collected his money handing Danny the breakfast/lunch bag and Catherine was unsure what to do, at the end she shook his hand. Danny didn't saw Steve but he couldn't wait no longer.

"Tell Steve I'll text him for the afternoon plans with the surf lesson, okay?" He hastily informed Kono before he hurried to the elevator.

The doors were already closing but a hand pushed between to keep them open. "Going without saying goodbye?" Steve watched him warily. "You okay? Feeling good? Hey, sorry for the mess today." Steve made a helpless gesture with his hand pointing at his crew in the other room. 

"Don't be sorry. It was one of my best morning since I'm on Hawaii. Thanks a lot for everything, Steve. I'm fine, all good! Really, I just have to leave, I need to go. School starts too soon. I'm sorry, I didn't see you anymore. I would have called you to say goodbye." Danny was tense because time was flying and he had to be on the streets by now.

"Okay, good. Do I see you tomorrow? Same time?" Steve stepped back so the doors could close again.

"Yeah, tomorrow, same time, same place." Danny gave him the thumb up before he waved and Steve was out of sight.

Danny made it in time to school. His knee was definitely healing. His mood was somewhere on cloud nine until Rachel called between classes to let it crash. 

"Why didn't you call me earlier, Rachel? I told you I'm going to visit this surf school with Grace and that she's attending her first lesson today. And of course you can join us, even if it's my afternoon with her." Danny tried to stay calm. But Rachel pushed him always to the edge where his mood was so close to detonate.

"Look Danny, I'm sorry. I totally forgot to tell you about the birthday party. It's this afternoon. All her friends are there. I agree if to switch days so you won't lose yours with Grace. You can spend the whole afternoon with her tomorrow. Would that be okay? And I'd like to be there too when you check this surf school out." Rachel was actually making concessions. 

Danny sighed clenching his jaws. He had so little time with Grace. He missed her so much. "Just - , please don't forget stuff like that. I don't have much time with her. I miss her. I haven't seen my baby girl for two days and I was really looking forward to spend the afternoon with her. Okay? Can you do that?" Danny played with the pen on his desk somehow relieved they didn't end up fighting again.

"I try. And okay, tomorrow afternoon I drive her to this place. It's her first lesson. Do you know the surf teachers? Can we trust them? Are they familiar with teaching kids? Is it safe?" Okay, time to stop it. Danny got already angry again. He didn't know when they lost the ability to have a decent conversation.

"Yes, I know Kono and Steve and they are excellent. Sure thing, I text you the address and we meet at the surf school. I call Steve and cancel her first lesson. Sure. Okay, Rachel, see you tomorrow. Tell Grace Danno loves her, yeah? Thank you and bye." Danny hung up and tossed the phone onto his desk. The wave of disappointment crashed over him. He hated that his time with Grace was so monitored. He hated to be her father but didn't have a say in anything.

Bad news piled up during the day and the teacher's conference was brought forward taking place tomorrow morning before school starts. Danny grabbed his phone and left for a quiet spot to talk in private.

"Hey Steve," Danny was still not used to hear Steve's voice so close in his ear.

"Danny! You okay? Don't tell me you injured your knee again!" Steve was always worried and Danny enjoyed his caring a lot.

"Hell no! No, nothing about my knee. I have to cancel the surf lesson for Grace and my appointment tomorrow with you too. Long story. I'm sorry for any inconvenience." Danny paced back and forth while he talked to Steve.

"No worries, Danny. We postpone it. Easy, when do you wanna come?" 

"Friday afternoon would be great for Grace. Rachel will be there too. And I step by your place Friday morning, at six o'clock as usual. Is this okay for you?" Danny grabbed the back of his neck stretching his arm, smiling into the phone.

"Yeah, that's fine. No problem. Okay then, see you on Friday, Danny."

"Sure, thanks, Steve. Bye."

"Bye, Danny."

Danny kept his phone some more seconds pressed to his ear. What did he expect? Some funny remarks or sharing intimate details about what they were going to eat for lunch? He was Steve's patient but hell yes, he expected more. Maybe it was time to push harder. Danny assumed from what he experienced so far that Steve was shy. So it was time to change the course and take the lead. A smiled danced on Danny's lips when he headed back for his office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to all of you!! You really rock my world with all your wonderful, incredible and ongoing comments! I love them all so much! Thank you for staying at my side and reading my story. This experience is overwhelming. Even though I may sound like a broken LP with all my 'thanks yous' in the beginning, I need to write it. Believe me it's so fabulous to be cheered on in this wonderful way. It means so much to me and I always need to express my gratitude because you are special and I love you all!

Danny got up this morning with one particular aim in mind, to make this day go by as fast as possible so that he could drive to Kono's surf school to finally spend the rest of his day with Grace. He wasn't pleased at all that Rachel was part of this deal. Danny put up a brave front because he definitely didn't want to end in another unsettling discussion with the worst case scenario of making Rachel angry and overly worried. He knew reaching this state Rachel would eventually get to a point where she rethought her decision and recalled her approval for Grace's surf lessons. Danny wanted a cheerful mood for his time with grace. He hoped their meeting would happen smoothly and with a polite distance. He didn't want any stress and no tensed mood between him and Rachel.

Danny was eagerly looking forward to finally see his little girl again. Her birthday party was fun. He had a talk with her on the phone before Grace went to bed the other night. He could have listened for hours to her sweet words telling him each detail about her friends and how much fun they had with all the pool games they plaid.  
No matter how bad Danny's day had been, hearing his daughter's voice and her joy about what she did during her day, made all sorrows melt away like ice in the sun. He would travel around the world for Grace. Everything was bearable as long as his daughter was part of his life.

Danny arrived at their meeting point right in front of Kono's and Steve's surf school ten minutes before their agreed time. Rachel was late as usual. He impatiently leant against the hood of his car. He didn't understand what was so freaking difficult to be at a certain spot on time. When Rachel's car finally pulled up to the parking lot Danny had chewed his bottom lip sore. Grace hopped out of the back seat as soon as Rachel unlocked the child-proof lock. His little girl ran towards Danny's open arms with her pigtails swinging back and forth.

"Danno!" Her delicate and high voice was squealing with glee. Danny hadn't seen Grace for three long days.

He crouched down and caught her with ease pressing her shortly to his chest overwhelmed with love and a tenderness he never would get used to. Whenever he saw his daughter after a longer period of time an imprinted memory shortly flashed up and it always had the same effect of pure awe. Danny remembered how he held her in his arms right after birth and how his heartbeat stopped for a mere fraction of a second only to kick start an unknown and so powerful love for this little bundle in his arms who was his daughter. This newborn was in need of protection and a part of his body and soul.

"Hey Monkey. Look at you. Did you grow some inches since the last time I saw you?" Danny smiled brightly swinging her around. 

"No." Grace was giggling.

"You're okay with the surf lesson, Monkey?" Danny watched her carefully. Grace nodded and wiggled out of his arms. Danny wished not for the first time that she wouldn't grow that fast. He could have held her all the time. "You sure? Although you swallowed salt water recently when we tried the board in the water?" He whispered the words in her ear. He wanted to be sure that Grace was not afraid at all.

"I can't wait to surf Danno. Let's go. Are there other kids too?" Okay, she was fine. Danny was relieved.

"We wait for your mom, Monkey. Are you already wearing your swimsuit?" She only nodded keeping an eye on the shore. Danny locked his car after he heaved his bag out of the trunk. Grace was keen to get to the surf school. She bounced on the spot and was buzzing with an energy that only an eight year old girl could master.

"Are you hungry, Monkey?" He checked if Grace was listening and at the same time he switched his shoes and slipped into comfy slippahs. Danny's light, blue linen pants protected his skin from getting a sunburn. He wore a plain white shirt and the sunglasses completed his beach look.

"Gracie? Hungry?" Danny walked over to his daughter and hugged the back of her head with his hand.

"No, Danno. Can we go now?" Grace pouted and she was getting impatient. 

Danny didn't understand why Rachel couldn't just _hurry._

"Soon, look your mom is coming. Did you cream your face and your arms with sunscreen?" Danny made sure her backpack was closed.

"Yes." Grace took Danny's hand and pulled him into the direction of the little surf shop on the beach.

Rachel finally joined them lugging two big bags.

"Hi Rachel, what -, how much stuff did you pack? The kids class is only an hour. A towel, something to drink, some crackers and an additional shirt would have been enough." Danny wasn't able to keep the astounded sound out of his voice. "Whatever, let's hurry now. Kono is already waiting." He turned because he didn't want to get involved in an argument. He was not ready for her speech. Rachel's sour face expression told him enough. He knew she was already peevish because she was late and Danny knew how much she disliked it to be asked in this objurgatory way.

Grace was already running to the beach.

"Give me one of these bags." Danny needed her in a good mood. They didn't talk much anymore. They were both pleased when they got along without quarreling. 

"You said there are two teachers. Steve and Kono. Is only Kono teaching today? Where's Steve?" Rachel called after Grace while she addressed Danny.

"As far as I know, it's only Kono today. She said Steve's not available. She's anyway responsible for the main part of the teaching. As a teenager Kono was one of the best surfer in Hawaii." Danny didn't allow himself to think about Steve. He hadn't heard from his therapist since their last short phone call yesterday. He missed him. He behaved so ridiculous.

Danny turned his attention back to Grace watching her how she was still running towards Kono who was already awaiting them. Days on Hawaii were always perfect for surfing. The constant wind tore at the hair, letting the nose catch a sunburn but also guaranteed great waves to ride. Small rivulets of sweat ran down Danny's temple and his armpits were soaked. It was hot, the sunlight was dazzling and his pants stuck uncomfortably at his sweaty skin. He saw Kono with Grace strolling towards them. Danny always had to smile when he saw Kono. She was a great person always understanding, helpful, supportive and always in a cheerful mood that lifted his spirits. 

"Danny! Hi, so glad you guys could make it." Kono beamed a bright grin at him and Rachel. "Hi, I'm Kono. You must be Rachel, Grace's mom, right?" 

Danny swallowed a laugh when Kono behaved uncomplicated and imprinting the 'hang loose brah and ride some waves' energy on Rachel. Rachel's rather stiff, very british attitude didn't know what to do with that. They didn't have time to chat anyway. Grace and the other kids were waiting and keen on learning their first moves. Danny greeted Kono shortly by pulling her into a hug.

Kono was a great teacher and all children loved her from the moment she started with her lesson.The kids got sucked into the universe of surf boards, balance, positions and surf phrases. Rachel was the whole time sitting right at the edge of a chair watching carefully what Grace was doing. In moments like these it appeared strange to Danny how he ever could have fallen for Rachel. She changed so much during all those years and he didn't get it, why she felt so uncomfortable at the beach on a common afternoon almost afraid to put her bare feet in the sand. He needed a break from her intense presence. He sighed silently and got up informing Rachel that he was going to have a look around.

Danny walked around the shop to get to the entrance. He wanted to check the surf boards out and the swim gear the shop was selling. He needed anyway new trunks. He stepped into the small very orderly surf shop with a large diversity of swim gear on display. He kept Grace always in his radius. He knew, it wasn't fun for her to be under constant surveillance by both parents. Danny wanted her to have just fun and a great time with Kono and all the other children. The kids were going to have a break soon. In the second half of the lesson Kono planned to be in the water with the small group and each parent was welcome to join them. Danny's knee was still hurting but he didn't want to miss Grace on a board in her first lesson. Anyway he had to make sure she was alright. He had to look for a pair of fitting speedo.

Danny stood in the shop leaning against the wall looking out the window. He enjoyed to observe the small group of children. He gained strength from their enormous joy. Kono was great with kids indeed. Danny held a pair of trunks in his hand lost to the world. Steve sneaked into his mind and Danny wondered what his therapist was doing right this moment. 

"Are you shopping clothes for real? What are you doing anyway in here? Shouldn't you be out there with your daughter?" 

The sound of Steve's voice came out of the blue, clear but low and right behind him. Steve's sudden presence actually shocked Danny with joy. There was no other explanation for his reaction. The air in his lungs turned thick and hot. Danny helplessly experienced how all his bones seemed to melt in his whole body. He gave himself two seconds to gather some self-control. Danny knew his cheeks were reddened and he felt stupid already.

Danny turned slowly hiding his nervousness. "Hi Steve! You're here after all? Kono said you wouldn't be around today. Nice to see you." He faked coolness and smiled at Steve. Is it possible to get a heart attack out of pure excitement? Holy shit, why did this guy had to look so fan-fucking-tastic?

"Yeah, I had something planned but it was wrapped up much earlier than expected. I called Kono if she needed my help with her lesson this afternoon. So here I am. I'll be in the water with the kids after the break. It's always better to have four eyes to watch the little ones. You're planning to take a swim too?"

Steve stood some feet away from Danny. He had his arms crossed over his chest. This seemed to be one of his favorite positions and _damn,_ it always did the trick on Danny. It turned him on. Steve was dressed in swim trunks showing off his knees and his calfs. A black, super tight fitting shirt completed his looks and Danny's self-control got tested once more. Steve's upper body was a feast for Danny's eyes. And nope, he didn't dare to look at the nipples showing clearly as hard knobs through the fabric. Danny got the feeling that Steve wasn't off balance at all due to the way he emitted self-esteem and confidence. But Danny had an inner meltdown just by looking at this hunk. Danny didn't dare to cast a glance at Steve's feet. This guy was sex on a stick and Danny's mouth went dry knowing Steve would soon be shirtless.

What were they talking about?

"Water, swimming, yes....actually that's the idea, to be in the water too." Danny exhaled concentrated. His chest felt awful tight. "My knee still hurts of course but I want to be as close as possible to make sure Grace is safe." Danny held the black trunk in one hand lifting them to show them off. "Do you have a changing cubicle where I can put these on?" 

"Yeah, sure. This way, around the corner. I see you outside, Danny. I'd love to meet your daughter." Steve smiled softly. "And it's nice to see you again. I actually hoped to make it to Grace's first lesson. See you outside, Danny." Another last, mysterious killer-smile and Steve turned to meet Kono outside.

Danny was glad for the short break in the small space with the curtain to change into his trunks. Steve was here! Danny feared for his sanity if Steve kept flirting with him in this sweet way. _Jesus Christ_ , this guy swept him off his feet every single time he saw him. And Danny thought he was the leading part with the smooth moves and the flirtatious words between the lines. Danny's mood was suddenly so different. He was freaking excited and he felt magnificent despite Rachel and all the tension between them. He definitely swaggered out of the shop.

Danny was greeted by a cheerful Grace and all the loud talking children. The other parents were gathered around the table with the beverages. Danny saw Rachel talking to Kono alone. Steve was involved in a discussion with a worried father. Danny's heart overflooded with love for his happy girl. He made sure she drank some lemonade and ate a bite or two. The break was short and as soon as Kono finished her talk with Rachel she clapped her hands to get the attention from the small group so she could carry on with the lesson.

"What did you talk with Kono, Rachel?" Danny had his eyes everywhere specially to make sure Grace was safe and enjoying her afternoon. He already felt the foreshadow sneaking up his back. He read it on Rachel's face. She had her doubts about Grace and surfing. Danny forced himself to stay calm.

"I'm worried about the big waves. Grace is still such a little girl. And I asked her also about your surf event on Saturday. I know you explained me everything. But there will be even more children. Don't you think it's too much for Grace? Can you make sure to keep always an eye on her? I mean your knee is obviously still injured and you can't be in the water." Rachel's voice changed and Danny knew she had doubts about this whole charity day with Kawika.

"I'm in therapy with my leg, Rachel. Actually Steve works hard to get me ready till Saturday. What are you talking about? You _agreed_ to let me be with her for the whole day. I'm really looking forward to spend this special day with Grace. You agreed to let her be with me, Rachel." Danny forced himself to stay reasonable and supporting. It wasn't wise to start an argument with Rachel in this mood she was in. It was too risky and he couldn't deal with that disappointment in case Rachel would withdraw and wouldn't allow Grace to attend him at his special day with Kawika. Although he hated such situations so much, he know there was only this way to deal with it. He really didn't have a say unless Grace's mother agreed. 

"I just don't know all the persons. Who is this Steve? And I never met Kawika. Are you sure about this?" Rachel slipped back in her inflexible behavior that made Danny go ballistic.

"Steve is right here, Rachel. Talk to him. I will introduce you afterwards and Kawika is well known for his children's project in his surf school. We will be fine, Rachel, I promise." Danny tried his best to be patient, but he almost could feel his bile rise. Danny's mood dropped. He hated when she did that, when Rachel just changed her opinion forgetting what this did to him. She always managed to push him into an abyss of despair. It always made him so damn angry to rely on every of her decisions.

"Let's talk later. Now it's not the time." Her clipped tone made Danny clench his hands to fists. Rachel was still wearing her summer dress. At least she was bare feet, but she stuck out of the group as the one single person wearing clothes on the beach. That said enough. 

"Okay, let's discuss this later. But Rachel, don't betray me and don't take your word back. You can't do that to me. I want my day with Grace and you agreed on it. You already said yes." Danny's word were too harsh but he couldn't help it. He swallowed his bitter thoughts and focused on Grace and her happy smile. Her delight and the cheerful screams of all the other kids lightened up his soul. Grace loved the ocean. She was already a good swimmer compared to some older kids. 

Danny shielded the sight of a shirtless Steve, only getting glimpses of his impeccable, well-toned chest and his chiseled abs. This guy was in peak condition. He was the hottest guy Danny had ever met. Danny knew it was so inappropriate to have those sexy thoughts standing at the beach watching a bunch of splashing children. So he just tried to block those thoughts.  
All children loved Steve because he just behaved like a big kid too. At the end every boy and girl who dared could climb on Steve's shoulders to jump back into the water. The boys wanted to go higher and riskier until Steve let them perform water bombs after they used Steve's shoulders as a springboard. Danny's chest swelled with pride when Grace screamed joyfully getting thrown through the air. She was his brave baby girl. And he didn't want to analyze this other movement in his heart when he saw how gentle Steve treated Grace. And he was well aware of the fact that he still stood at the beach only watching Grace. She was with Steve and this was reason enough to know she's safe, like super safe and Danny wasn't worried a tiny bit. No, he didn't analyze that either.

At the end the kids were tired, worn out and hungry. Danny knew he would have to endure a tough discussion with Rachel before he headed home. Danny's stomach was heavy and one tight knot seeing Rachel in a conversation with Steve. He knew she had her doubts to let Grace learn to surf at this young age. Rachel never loved the ocean or any sport that was connected to the water. It didn't matter that Danny was a great surfer. Rachel was afraid and he actually understood her worries. But that was no reason to break her word.  
Danny wrapped Grace in a big towel. He found some biscuits and fruits for her and listened to her unstoppable waterfall of words telling him how great it was and what she learnt today. Rachel joined them after a while.

"What did you discuss with Steve?" Danny asked and feared already the worst.

"I guess it's too early for Grace. Couldn't we agree on something else? Something safer? I don't like her to be in the ocean just yet. Honestly Danny, can we discuss this once more?" Rachel didn't look at him, instead she smiled at Grace.

"But mom! I love it! It's great and I like the water. Kono is nice and I like Steve a lot. Please, mom, _pleeeease_ , let me learn how to surf." Grace stopped eating and begged with her eyes.

Rachel didn't look so determined and Danny knew he could convince her but it would cost him hours of talking. What riled him the most was Rachel's doubt about Kono and Steve and them being the right persons to teach kids. Steve's stunt at the end with the couraged kids didn't get her approval. Danny was seething. It made him sick that he couldn't made own, thoughtful decisions for his little girl.

Their goodbye with Kono and Steve was short. Danny could have punched himself for always looking for a sign of affection from Steve. Grace was so fond of Kono. She was only talking about her. Steve was distant, polite and he treated Danny just the same as all other parents. That was enough to skip is already terrible mood even more. What the hell did Rachel tell him? 

Danny carried all bags for Rachel listening only to the joyful babbling from his daughter. Rachel opened her car and Grace scrambled on her back seat. Danny leaned in and buckled her up. He kissed her goodbye not without promising to go surfing again real soon.

Danny agreed to talk with Rachel on the phone tomorrow during the day. He didn't want Grace to listen how they eventually were going to argue and fight and having disagreements.

As soon as their car was out of sight he walked back to his camaro. He opened the trunk and smashed his bags in there, angry, hurt and feeling under pressure. Sometimes he was so afraid Rachel and her new husband could move again to another far away country, taking Grace again away from him. He depended on Rachel's moods and he loathed that fact the most. He was her father for Christ's sake!  
He banged the trunk lid with force. Danny got attacked by a wave of melancholy. He didn't belong to nobody. He didn't even had enough rights being Grace's father. He was always waiting in line when it was his turn. He was so tired of this crap. Sometimes he just wanted to sit forever on a chair keeping his head buried in his hands. The fear of losing the closeness he shared with Grace lingered always in the dark of his pessimistic mind. The sheer possibility to lose his little girl because of Rachel's silly mood swings made him double up with so much pain that his lungs collapsed almost instantly, and breathing was almost impossible. So many times he was so fucking scared. But so far tears and yelling never solved a fucking thing.

Danny pulled his wet towel forcefully from around his neck and tossed in on the back seat. He braced both his hands against the side of the car and hung his head. He needed to breathe, to calm down. His heartbeat hammered in his ears and he felt nauseous. He had to get a grip on his fear that clawed his way up his windpipe, crashing it and leaving Danny with no air. He didn't want to be another twerp brought to his knees by a panic attack on a damned parking lot because his complicated ex-wife didn't understand what Grace meant to him.

Danny heard someone calling his name. He didn't react because he was too occupied to calm his system. He was breathing in this constant, slow pattern of inhaling and exhaling in a loop until his vision cleared and his ears didn't ring like a fucking phone.

"Hey Danny, _Danny_! I called you about five times! Why don't you answer? Are you alright?" Steve's voice just exploded almost next to Danny's ear. He didn't notice shit, definitely not Steve shouting his name.  
"Danny! Damn, what's up...why?...Do you have an asthma attack? Why is your breathing so heavy? You're wheezing. Come on, where's your inhaler? Do you have one?"

Danny only shook his head. Steve's hand rubbed over his shoulder gripping his muscles. Danny felt how Steve grounded him with his firm touch. _He couldn't take it._ His soul was raw and his emotions were stripped naked. Danny's arm reacted with reflex. He hit Steve's chest with his flat hand trying to push him away. He wanted to get rid of this personified anchor that promised him something he possibly never would get anyway. Danny clenched his jaw hard. His teeth grinded together to keep that pathetic sob inside his throat. But Steve's hand never left his shoulder warming the patch of skin with his palm, keeping him in the presence.

"Breathe Danny, slow down. Just keep your focus on my voice, okay? You pull through, easy now. Okay you're doing fine. Yeah, just like that. Take your time." Steve's word drizzled in Danny's mind like rain on a summer day. Steve kept massaging his shoulder, his neck only to travel back to his shoulder. He never stopped murmuring words of comfort. Danny followed Steve's touch longing for a firm hug. Danny wanted to hide in Steve's arms and to escape from this moment. Steve's voice was the light in the darkness of his panic attack.

After a few minutes he recovered enough to stand up straight. He was ashamed and didn't meet Steve's eyes. This wonderful man had to think he had severe anxiety issues. Maybe he had, but somehow Steve was always there when Danny was about to break down.

Steve dropped his hand but stayed as close as possible.

"You had a panic attack." Steve stated without judging.

"Yep." Danny opened his car to grab his bottle of water lying on the passenger seat. He swallowed some gulps down to be occupied avoiding furthermore to meet Steve's searching eyes. He couldn't control the shaking of his hand.

"Shall I drive you home?" Steve's calm voice brought peace to Danny's soul. He squinted his eyes.

"Why did you call me at all? Did I forgot something?" Danny wiped his forehead with the hem of his shirt. The cold sweat was running down his temples. He felt the chill in his bones.

"I didn't had a chance to talk to you after Rachel asked me a lot of questions. She is very concerned that Kono and I are not careful enough. She is afraid that Grace could get lost in the ocean during a lesson or something like this. I just wanted to hear your opinion." Steve leaned with his back against the car scanning the beach carefully. Danny was thankful Steve granted him some space and wasn't looking at him.

"I know. She worries always too much. I'll talk to her tomorrow." Danny threw the water bottle back on the seat and slammed the car door shut.

"What was that all about right now? Is Grace okay? Are you alright, Danny? Feeling better? " Steve didn't let that one go. Danny loved and hated his caring manner. He had another one of his meltdowns right in front of Steve's eyes. Freaking awesome.

"Yes sure...sure Grace is fine." Danny played with the keys in his hand. "Thanks for...," Danny exhaled sharply, "thanks for being here. Thanks for your help, Steve. Sorry you had to see this. I..." Danny paused again. He didn't know how to end this awkward situation. "I really need to go. Life sucks sometimes. I'm really sorry you always witness when I'm in my worst condition. It doesn't happen often. It's just...life, you know? Don't worry. And really, thanks, Steve. You're a great and caring person. So...uhm, have a good one. Bye." Danny tapped with his key lightly against the window before he rounded the car to get behind the steering wheel.

"Danny, just...just wait a sec." Steve's words followed Danny but he couldn't turn his head. He averted his gaze.

He held his head low when he turned the ignition and waited until Steve stepped away from the car. Before he pulled out of the parking lot he waved shortly with his hand and nodded into Steve's direction. Danny pressed his lips together until they only were a thin line. Breathing was still difficult. The picture of Steve standing there on the same spot followed him home. He owed Steve an apology for his rude departure. But Steve deserved something better than him having all this fucking collapses in one week. Steve deserved joy and laughter. He felt shitty because he just treated Steve like crap although he promised Kawika to be nice without hurting him. But he couldn't take this concern and this caring from Steve. He needed to be alone. He and Steve wasn't close enough to share intimate details of his emotional life. He had actually no one to turn to. Story of his life.

At home Danny slouched on the couch watching a silly movie while the evening passed by. He knew from his other few panic attacks that the aftermath was difficult. He mulled over everything in this depressive mood that followed suit. He questioned every decision he made, especially the one to give up his career as a cop. He hated this temper but he knew he just had to pull throught the night. Tomorrow the sun was about to rise anew and everything should back to normal.

He got up and patted into the kitchen to grab a beer when he heard the knock on the door. Danny was tempted for two long seconds to ignore the knock pretending not being home. He didn't want to see anybody. He only wanted to head upstairs to go to sleep. Maybe it was Alicia. He didn't answer her text this afternoon asking how the first surf lesson with Grace went and how he got along with Rachel.

At the end Danny opened the door and his beer bottle almost slipped from his fingers.

"Steve?..." He exclaimed with disbelief sounding almost rude. Danny cleared his throat. "Steve, I...uh...I wasn't expecting you, least of all you, actually. What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're doing house calls too?" 

"Hey Danny." Steve stood there with his arms akimbo. "No house calls, no. But I didn't like how you drove off this afternoon. Honestly? I was worried. I just wanted to check if you're doing okay." Steve watched him observantly. Danny got the impression Steve was a tad unsure. He changed his position and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. "Can I come in? Or do you prefer to be alone? I mean can you at least let me know if you're okay?" Steve pressed his lips together.

"You, uh....you drove all the way to my house to check if I'm doing okay?" Danny's trembling didn't ease down with that knowledge. "Is this because I'm your patient? You don't have to feel responsible, Steve, really. You did already so much for me. You could have called, you know?" Danny's whole body vibrated with aftershock from his panic attack and he guessed with a present-shock seeing Steve standing on his porch late in the evening.

Steve only lifted his eyebrows. "I'm here now. Does this make you feel so uncomfortable? I just wanted to check on you. Is that a bad thing?" Steve shifted into a new position breaking the eye contact for a short moment.

"Sorry, I'm being rude. I'm...not used to that fact someone knocking at my door demanding to know how I feel. Sorry, I'm such a jerk, please, come in. Do you wanna have a beer?" Danny stepped aside to welcome Steve in his home.

"Yeah, a beer would be fine. Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

Danny nudged his forehead against the fridge. Steve was sitting in his living room waiting for the beer. Of all people it was Steve that dropped by. Danny's mind was wide awake with this silly little hope. He grabbed two bottles still thrown off balance. He had no damn clue what to chat about. He was done behaving as if he didn't have a fucking clue who his therapist really was. Maybe it was time to put his cards on the table telling Steve he knew about his Navy file.

"Need a hand with that beer, Danny?" Steve shouted through the living room.

"Don't be so impatient. I'm coming already." Danny limped his way back and handed the Longboard to Steve. He flopped into the cushion at the far end of the couch creating as much space between them as possible. He couldn't be so obvious to sit right next to Steve, couldn't he? He wouldn't be able to explain to Steve why he was so cuddly without telling him that he had a huge crush on him.

"Thanks and cheers." Steve leaned over with an outstretched arm waiting for Danny to clink the neck of their bottles together.

"Cheers and thanks again for checking up on me. Really, that's...uhm...a real nice gesture." Instead of drinking the beer Danny turned the bottle in his hands scratching with the nail of his thumb at the label.

"You're welcome Danny. But you still haven't told me how you're actually feeling." Steve focused his attention on the muted show on TV. "Have you seriously been watching 'Magnum'? Tom Selleck? This is so old stuff! Look at his mustache. Ridiculous." Steve's voice was playful. Danny shot him a side glance watching fascinated Steve's outlined jawline with the stubbles clearly showing, while a bright grin lit up his features. Danny had to look away. Steve was so good-looking that he almost couldn't bear it without feeling the ache in his heart.

"That's an evergreen and Tom Selleck wears the mother of all mustaches. Come on, this show is all about fun, especially Higgins." Danny placed his beer on the side table, "and it takes my mind off stuff. It's a good distraction." Danny's lips curled into a smile. He cocked his head and looked at Steve. "What's your distraction show? 'Golden Girls'? No wait 'The A-Team'!" Danny licked his lips intrigued by the way Steve turned his head to catch his glance. There were definitely butterflies in his stomach.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm actually up to speed with the new shows, you know? Ever seen 'The Walking Dead'? Zombies, apocalyptical brutality, but also so much ohana feelings. Yeah, that's my show." Steve paused. "Honestly, you wouldn't believe me if I told you I'm all into Doris Day movies, would you?" Steve's eyes sparkled.

Danny barked out a laugh. "It gives me the creeps because you actually know the name of this actress. I would want to have proof." Steve's humor plaid with Danny's heartbeat. "Is this your guilty pleasure? Watching Doris Day movies in secret? That's so gay for a guy like you." Danny couldn't almost look at Steve. His eyes flickered to the TV and back only to notice that Steve's eyes were watching him intensely. Danny was still grinning although his cheeks reddened fast. What the heck? How did he end up discussing gay stuff? 

"You are so stereotype in the way of your thinking. You are actually full of prejudices." Steve bit his lower lip to hold in his laughter, and Danny couldn't tear his gaze away staring bluntly and with a thudding heart.

"We're having a weird conversation in case you haven't noticed." Danny fumbled with his shirt. "But as a matter of fact a guy like you watches history channel and CNN news end-to-end sucking in all the daily informations of the world." Danny grabbed his beer to get something to hold on to. "I wouldn't have guessed you're into TV shows. So, that's the first surprise. And yes! If I picture you how you secretly watch Doris Day movies, such an hold hat by the way, I have to say that's so freaking gay, as in 'the birdcage' kind of gay. So yes, what the hell, prejudice all the way." Danny chuckled low and long. He pursed his lips enjoying how Steve rubbed his hand over his grinning face.

"You don't like gay?" Steve's voice was edgy and he gulped down some swallows from this beer watching the muted show on TV. He wasn't meeting Danny's eyes.

"I like gay alright. Nothing wrong with that." Danny didn't dare to cast a side glance at Steve. _Oh boy._

"You're deflecting my question with success, Danny. Are you ready now to tell me, how you're doing? Because I really wanna know." Steve turned on the spot to face Danny.

Danny was grateful, exhaling softly releasing some pressure from his lungs. He didn't know where they would have ended with the gay thing. He wanted hints from Steve if there might be a tiny chance for Danny after he started flirting more seriously. And now they were discussing if gay was okay. This damn hint was as obvious as a brick to the face. Danny felt a little bit shaky. He ran his hand over his mouth and let it fall back into his lap.

"What do you wanna know, Steve? That I feel like a jackass, totally embarrassed because I had two meltdowns right in front of you? I hope you don't think everytime we meet I have a breakdown." Danny tried to find a comfortable position for his leg. It was also a little cover up for being nervous while he was in earnest talking about his feelings.

"How's your knee by the way?" Steve changed his position and bended his leg shoving his feet under his other thigh sitting casually some inches apart from Danny, and to make it even more intimate Steve turned his upper body to face Danny openly. One of his elbows was propped up against the headrest of the couch. Danny was convinced he could light a bulb with that power that was flowing like electricity between him and Steve. _Fuck._

"Better actually. Thanks to your skilled hands it feels okay. I want to stretch it, but it's locked in this position. So I guess I'm waiting for that joint to unblock itself." Danny rubbed his palm over the fabric of his sweat pants checking up on his knee.

"Don't you need to support it by shoving a cushion under your knee?" Steve pulled already one of the cushions from behind his back. "Here take this." He stood up and moved the table closer to Danny's leg. He gestured at Danny to lift his leg while he adjusted the pillow. With a relieved grunt Danny placed his leg onto the elevated surface. He leaned back, exhaling with a smile. "That's better, right?" Steve got comfortable again. Danny noticed that he sat much closer at his side than before. Danny sucked his upper lip between his teeth. His heart rate sped up. He almost felt the heat that Steve's body radiated.

"Is it swollen in the evenings? After the day and all the walking?" Steve didn't wait for an answer. He leaned forward and put his hands on Danny's knee, feeling his way around the joint, checking the tissue for swollen spots.

Danny winced a little bit at this unexpected touch. Steve's hands on his body always had the same effect. _Hell_. He held his breath. Steve's fingers were searching and his focus was on his knee, Danny could tell but at the same time something else sneaked into Steve's searching grip. His fingers were soft, careful and they hugged Danny's knee from both sides and _damn_ , that was too much to bear.

"Is this a therapist quirk? Not waiting just touching and groping?" Danny mumbled too confused by the heat creeping over his face.

"Sorry, sorry." Steve's hands flinched immediately and he held them up in an apologetic gesture. "Guilty as charged. Yes, sorry, it's a tic. I overstepped a line, wasn't my intention." Steve even scooted some inches away from Danny.

_Shit._

"It's okay, Steve. Really it is and sorry again. Your way of caring and being so open about it, freaks me out. I'm just not used to the fact that someone really shows interest in my issues. So, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to affront you." Danny snorted. "I keep apologizing for being gruff with you." Danny pulled a face and dared to look Steve in the eye.

"No worries, Danny. Your knee will get better. It's not swollen, it only has to snap back. I can't force it. One way or the other it will be fucking painful. So, it has to happen out of a movement, quick and short, and before you notice it's done.." Steve waited running his hand through his hair.

"I appreciate your knowledge a lot. Thank you, I really mean it." Danny shifted a bit to readjust his leg on the table.

"Do you wanna talk about the other stuff? You keep holding back your answer if you're okay." Steve stated calmly. "What was that about on the parking lot today. If I may ask because I really care about you. I want you to be okay. So if you don't mind, could you fill me in?" 

Danny was well aware of the lingering looks Steve flashed him from the side. He let his head fall back against the couch exhaling audibly. "It was about Grace and my fear of losing her. Rachel and I are not getting along so well these days. She's remarried. They moved to Hawaii and I had to follow if I wanted to keep Grace in my daily life. I'm scared...scared that they might move one day to some other damn far away country. Australia maybe? Switzerland? What the fuck do I know where a billionair wants to build fucking shit."

Danny closed his eyes pressing his lips together. He was not sure why the hell he just poured his heart out. He hardly knew this guy. Normally Danny didn't talk about his feelings. He just dealt with what was going on. He waited for Steve to give him a tip or making a remark. But there was only silence. Long moments passed and Danny just sat there, listening to the striking silence in his living room. He heard, _fucking heard_ , Steve breathing and nothing more. He felt the pressure in his chest and he hated the sting in his eyes. What a shitty day. Steve made him feel like having found a shelter during a tornado. Danny was too tired to stem against the rising tide in his heart. Hot tears sneaked out of the corner of his eyes only to disappear in his hair. Danny kept his eyes shut and controlled his breathing. He waited until the feelings stopped wreaking havoc in his chest.  
Steve let him be and gave him the needful time. He waited in the distant, never far away, but never urging him on to talk. 

"I faced a lot in my life. We fought regularly during my youth. Everyone belonged to a gang. I grew up on the streets of New Jersey. We used our fists to survive, to make statements. I don't care for pain as long as it is physically. I fell for Rachel during my education. I thought we were a perfect match. She got pregnant and I couldn't have been happier. But soon after Grace was born the problems started. Work got in our way and before I realized she wanted the divorce telling me she found a new man. The day she let me know they were going to move to Hawaii was the day my heart shattered to pieces." 

Danny didn't bother to switch on the lights. The TV was the only light source flickering funny patterns through the living room. Danny opened his eyes to slits. He cleared his throat not moving an inch and not looking into Steve's direction. He only heard him move from time to time, how he adjusted his position. Other than that it was quiet. Normally such situations were terrible odd, but it didn't even felt awkward with Steve.

"I gave up my whole life to move to Hawaii, to be with Grace. My job, my friends, my family, my social life. Nothing had a meaning without Gracie by my side. I'm not allowed to see her often. That fact sucks the most. But I'm her father. They can't take her away from me. She means everything to me." Danny's voice died and he had to stop for a moment.

Steve was by his side, just being there, waiting and so he could hold on. Danny felt his presence like a soft glow in the dark. Steve was pure comfort. He was warmth after icy coldness and Danny had no fucking clue why a person could mean that much without saying a damn word.  
With an angry gesture Danny wiped with the heels of his hands over his temples to get rid of the traitorous tear tracks. He sat up straight and grabbed a pillow to have something to wrap his arms around. Steve was still a quiet force.

"I'm not okay, not at the moment. I have no say in the whereabouts of my daughter's home. I'm here now, building a new life for me and for Grace. I don't know how to fit in. I have a job, a daily routine and the only joy I feel is when I'm with Grace. I depend a hundred percent on Rachel. Her instability concerning agreements and plans we settled together is bothering me. And when she changes her mind about something important like she did today with Grace's surf lessons, than this pulls the fucking rug out from under my feet." Danny played with a thread hanging loose from the pillow. "The possibility that Rachel might move again is there, every fucking day. Some days I'm better at dealing with it and today I wasn't. That's what's happened." 

Danny pushed the cushion pack in its corner. He pressed the heels of his hands shortly into his eye-sockets. "And I don't know why _the fuck_ I just told you all of that. I don't even know you." Danny scrambled to his feet, almost knocking the beer bottle off the table. He felt exhausted. That's not what he had in mind when he saw Steve standing in the doorway this evening. He hobbled to the kitchen to fetch two more beers just to keep himself busy. Danny almost got blinded by the bright light in the fridge.  
Back in the living room he let his body fall back into the soft cushions of the couch. He tilted his upper body and handed Steve the cool bottle. Steve took it and shortly hugged Danny's hand that was wrapped around the neck. The affirmative, understanding gesture clenched Danny's chest anew. Steve was still so quiet. And the TV was still the only source of light in the living room. Danny felt comfortable not to talk about what he just spilled into the space between him and Steve. He slouched into a new position, somehow leaning in towards Steve's side. His leg was propped up on the cushion again.

"Can I ask you something?" Danny talked to his beer bottle.

"Sure." Steve's voice was gravelly as if he had problems to deal with what Danny just told him.

Hearing Steve say a word after he was mute for so long made everything even more real. Danny glanced shortly in Steve's direction only to catch him looking directly into his eyes. His stomach felt too hot and weak.

"Let's be honest with each other. I know that you're not a real therapist. And you know that I'm not a teacher, or at least haven't been all the time back in New Jersey." Danny took a long swig from his beer.

"Go on." That was Steve's whole comment.

This could go terribly wrong but Danny jumped at the chance.

"You want me to let the cat out of the bag, uh?" This time Danny turned his head and located Steve's eyes. He only saw watchfulness. Steve's body was in an inconsiderable tension, to anybody else it was not obvious. But Danny felt the vibration in the air as if Steve got ready to fight or flight depending on what Danny was about to unveil.

"You know that I'm a cop. I have been for years back in New Jersey, homicide division. Chin brought you my file the first morning I was at your place getting my first treatment. I know Chin works for the HPD because of my source. My source also purchased information from the internet for Chin. That's how I got your address. My informant was one of your patient. Funny coincidence actually, isn't it? And a cop always goes to the bottom of problems or unsolved riddles. And you, Steve, were a hell of a riddle to me. Yes, you have skilled hands, but you never convinced me as a common therapist. The picture didn't add up. There was always an itch and I know that you know what I'm talking about."

"My documents are strictly classified." Steve's voice was distant carrying a warning or maybe it was laced with pure disbelief that ended up sounding almost like a snarl.

"I'm a good cop, Steve. If I need something I make it possible to get it. And my source is quite a hacker. And I truly apologize to have poked around in your private life. I had no right to do that but I can't hide now what I know about you either." Danny stated restrained. "Just because it's classified it doesn't mean it's not possible to purchase, Lieutenant Commander Steve J. McGarrett." Danny's voice was relaxed but his muscles were strained. The fading memory of the shock from finding out the truth about Steve ghosted through his stomach. "You're a freaking Navy SEAL, Steve." 

Danny took quite a risk to be that blunt about how he got his hands on Steve's file. He had no idea how Steve would react and then there was still the horrible incident with his father getting murdered during Steve's op as the leader.

Steve scooter away from Danny and got into a position where he shielded himself from all what Danny had to say.

"I apologize in case I sounded disrespectful. But believe me I almost keeled over reading your files. I was expecting something but definitely not this." Danny shifted again inhaling shortly. "Hey Steve...." He only could whisper to say his next words. "I'm so very sorry for your loss. I just want you to know that I read that part too. I won't ask any questions. I respect your privacy. I just read the facts about how it happened." Danny took another swallow from this bottle. "I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am that you lost your father. I'm so sorry for your loss." 

Danny waited and tried to grant Steve the same space he got while he poured his heart out.

"Thank you." Steve's voice came from a far angle out of his body. It was thick with emotions and Danny knew Steve fought for composure. "I'm not ready to talk about that. But I appreciate your words." Steve propped his feet up on the table, crossed at the ankles and leaning back against the headrest of the couch. "I don't know if I should be furious about how sneaky you were to get your hands on my files, or if I should be impressed how you managed to do it." Steve huffed before he knocked down the rest of his beer. Danny was not sure if Steve felt betrayed but there was not much he could do now. The damage was done.

"You underestimate my abilities, Steve. I'm on a par with you any time. SEAL's are trained, lethal weapons in human form and I'm truly impressed but I have some tricks up my sleeves too." Danny turned his head and smiled at Steve although he wasn't looking at him.

"Don't you miss it to be a cop?" Steve asked calmly still staring into space but his senses were trained on Danny. Danny could tell because his hair at his neck stood up.

"In the beginning here on Hawaii I was too busy to settle in. But recently, yeah, I miss it a lot. I think almost everyday that I always will be a cop no matter what kind of a job I'm doing, I'm a cop. Damn, yes, I miss it." 

"What's the reason why you haven't applied for a job at HPD?" Steve twisted his upper body a bit all ears what Danny was about to say.

"I lived a risky life as a cop back in New Jersey. The bad guys shoot first and don't ask any questions. You know about Grace, my partner, some years ago who got shot in cold blood and point-blank right next to me." Danny sighed, fuck, those were some horrible memories.

"Yeah, I read about Grace. You didn't almost survived either." Steve had his fingers interlaced playing with his thumbs. Danny felt Steve's sharp concentration trained on him.

"And that's the reason I applied as a teacher in economics. The risk to get injured or even killed on the job is always high. I got a warning that day even if it's years ago now. I decided I don't want to rob Gracie from having a father. I needed some peace and quiet in my life after I just moved to Hawaii. I don't know....I thought it was a good idea back than. Besides I left my whole work-family behind, all my great partners. I wasn't ready to just be back with a badge that didn't say NJPD. But yeah...I miss it."

Danny twisted a little bit on the spot.

"Care to tell my why you are working currently as a masseur?" Danny had the idea they got sucked into a weird space disconnected from the world focused solely on to that special moment, sitting on the couch and getting to know each other, filling the blind spots to reveal what had happened in the past.

Steve rubbed his palms together as he turned his head roaming with his eyes over Danny's face. Danny saw how Steve's jaw worked, clenching and unclenching the muscles. Whatever drove him into this decision it wasn't a piece of cake.

"All the events that lead to...my father's death are complicated. We lost a lot of buddies that day. The classified intel of the op got infiltrated and everything that went wrong, did go wrong." Steve stopped talking. Danny gave him time not saying a word.  
"I got summoned to the headquarter and got released from active service for an indefinite amount of time. Not because I failed as a leader, but to protect myself from...myself." Danny guessed that Steve had never said all those facts out loud. He got the impression Steve had a lot of difficulties to find the words to his emotions. "Psychological counselling was recommended, at the end the psychological expertise ended in a mutual agreement. I got honorably discharged from the Navy. I wanted a break." Steve paused again. "I needed one to be honest." 

"Where did you learn how to treat people, the handicraft that is needed to know what the body needs." Danny tried to stir Steve away from the heavy sorrows that are still weighing like lead on his shoulders.

"I served five years in Afghanistan. We spent months somewhere in god forsaken places with no help in sight. We were on our own. We improvised a lot. I met natives. A dislocated shoulder wasn't a reason that they came to the rescue. You didn't get flown out by helicopter if it wasn't life threatening. It was just too risky. So I started to deal with small injuries and gained experience and knowledge. We had to keep our bodies in the best physical shape possible. Our body is our weapon. I learnt some great techniques from locals, from healers in nearby villages. At the end everyone came to me for help if one of my buddies got hurt."

Steve relaxed a bit and leant back into the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. One of his favorite positions that Danny loved already. "Being back on Hawaii was not easy. I left my home in my youth, just flew in for short visits. I'm back for a longer period now. I guess, I just needed something to do, so being a therapist was the most reasonable way. If you are imbedded in ohana it's not difficult to build a business. In fact my psychiatrist needed proof that I was gaining back the ability to live and work a civilized life. So my practice is more or less part of a therapy program to help a retired Navy SEAL to proof he doesn't freak out living a normal life."

Danny waited some more moments in case Steve wasn't finished yet. "What's your goal now? As it seemed you don't want to take new clients? Do you have actual plans?"

"Yeah, there is one, but I still need some more time to think about that offer. And then there's still the unsolved murder of my father." Hearing those words hurt Danny's heart. He couldn't imagine how horrible it must be to lose his father so brutally. Steve was pretending to watch TV without hearing a sound.

"Why have you been so hostile when I first called you? It actually felt completely rude and now that I know you a bit I don't think you are such a bad guy." Danny stopped keeping himself occupied with small stuff. He knew that Steve hid in his shell, but at least he was responsive and listened to his questions.

"No one calls my private cell, Danny. I didn't know your number. I thought one of my father's murderer was trying to make contact. Your call let my adrenalin level rise high. I was ready for everything when I answered that call." Steve face looked calm and concentrated.

"Sorry to hear that." Danny knew it was not making a difference to curse the bad timing from that day. "But anyway you refused to take me as your client and I was trying hard." Danny shifted on the spot. His ass felt numb and he had no clue what time it was. He had the feeling to sit and talk since hours on end.

"You tried hard that day to win the best I'm-being-a-pain-in-the-ass price." Steve said with a laugh in his words. His gaze was full of incredulity. "You really got me so angry. But honestly, I was impressed about the force you used to literally ran repeatedly against the same wall until it broke. You almost had me convinced to make an exception. I wanted to let you sulk a little bit longer. But then Kawika called and now...I'm fixing your knee." Steve sounded beat all of a sudden. "And I still don't apologize for my behavior. You really messed up all by yourself." Steve challenging look amused Danny.

Danny liked how there was this special ingredient to the tone of Steve's voice. There was clearly some admiration shining through his words. So Steve was impressed by his way of dealing with him that day. Danny smiled brightly. "Are you planning to give up your practice after you dealt with my injury?"

"Yeah. It was fun for the last three weeks. But that's not a life I'm looking for. It's a hobby something I learnt because we didn't have another choice."

"Are you missing the Navy? Being a SEAL?" Danny asked guarded.

"Not directly being a SEAL. But I miss the action, the limits I have to push, the rush and the risk to fulfill a difficult task. Yes, I miss that."

After that their conversation died out. Danny switched the TV back on and they sat for another twenty minutes in more or less comfortable silence before Steve stood up.

"I'm heading home. I see you tomorrow early morning alright?"

Danny wanted to push himself out of the cushions but Steve motioned with his hand to stay put.

"I let myself out. Stay, Danny. Goodnight. Thanks for the beer." Steve seemed to want to say more.

"Thanks for coming, Steve. I appreciate that and," Danny gestured his hand between him and Steve, "thanks for the talk and the honesty." He confirmed his thankfulness with a firm nod and a serious look on his face.

"Likewise and you're welcome. Sleep well." Steve's eyes met his for some seconds and a small smile let Danny know that he was okay.

After Danny heard how Steve's truck drove off he sat for a long time and replayed their talk in his head. They were both damaged goods. Sometimes he hated how uncertain everything was. For now he still was meeting with Steve. At least he was going to see him again at the crack of dawn. But there was something else that grew from a seed like a baby plant deep in his heart. There was hope and love and both were connected to Steve.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Listen! Just listen!  
> YOU ARE ALL AWESOMESAUCE!! Oh my God! I love all your comments and your thoughts you share with me! I'm dancing with my hands in the air here! You damn rock my world, all of you! Thank you SO VERY MUCH for the time you take to write those mind-blowing reviews, and to spoil me with your fantastic feedbacks. This is truly such a marvelous ride with you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart! I'm thrilled and so happy you like this story so much, and that I can share my love for the guys with you. I love everyone, who opens my fic to read it. You make my day, every time I read your comments. I'm flying high here sitting in front of my computer, and getting all your presents. You all rock! Hugs!

The morning after their talk was the bomb. Danny rode on mood waves like a surfer on water. He was driving and pondered the talk he had with Steve yesterday evening. He also recalled the way this handsome man plowed through a room spreading his strong presence like wings in the air. Danny mused about the way Steve made him feel every time his eyes were zooming in on him and specially about the way Danny's guts turned into mush when Steve smiled at him. 

He met Steve this very Monday of this week. Today was only Friday, _freaking Friday_ and Danny knew this was so ridiculous. He knew this guy for four short days and his world turned upside down. He didn't have the slightest chance to keep this inner flood from swallowing his whole soul. The way Steve entered his life could be compared to an avalanche. The closer he came the more impressive and powerful he grew. Danny wasn't able to unthink Steve. It can't be, can it? Feelings required time to develop a certain depth, right? Danny sighed almost frustrated gripping the steering wheel tighter. He told himself for the umpteenth time that it just couldn't be that he was falling for Steve. Not that strongly, specially not after he found out Steve had other plans. Danny couldn't follow him wherever Steve was planning to travel. Maybe he liked to go back as an instructor joining his Navy family anew. He had so many possibilities.  
Danny never would leave his girl. He would pull through eventually. Danny would hold on tight to the broken pieces of his heart until it started to heal back together. Nevertheless it hurt like acid eating its way through his guts. Danny worried the inside of he cheek between his teeth only to switch to chew his bottom lip. It felt like ages since he was in love. Yes, he couldn't deny it any longer; but yes, he was in love with Steve.

Danny realized how familiar his morning routine already became; the walk over the parking lot, the elevator ride and the arrival at Steve's practice. He was going to miss the early morning hours with his therapist, especially his hands on his body and the joy and the anticipation before he actually saw Steve. 

Danny knocked on the open door and shouted a good morning into the office. He already heard Kono talking.

"We're in here Danny. Come in!" Steve pulled the door from his massage room open. "Good Morning there good-looking. How are you doing?" Steve greeted him with a wide smile.

 _Good-looking?_ Danny's heart stuttered terribly in his chest. He smiled back and his knees turned into jelly with all the intimate looks he exchanged with Steve. _Wow, what was going on?_ There was definitely something in the air since yesterday. They shared not only their hidden guilty pleasures about movies and TV shows. They both stripped their souls bare showing immense trust in the other. They bonded and Danny felt the string that pulled at his heart whenever Steve looked him in the eye. He entered Steve's office.

"Hi, good morning and good-looking right back at you. All good. I'm fine thank you, Steve. You're having already a meeting?" Danny saw Chin and Kono standing nearby Steve's desk. Danny accepted the ritual hug from Kono and was surprised to be pulled to Chin's chest as a new way to say good morning. 

"Hey, brah. Great to see you again. How's your back doing?" Chin asked politely but caring and seriously interested in Danny's well-being.

"Whoa, what a welcome, guys. This is...nice. I'm doing fine, Chin. Thanks and my back's alright, my knee is getting better. Steve's doing a great job. I guess I'm soon done here with the massage treatments." Danny patted Chin's shoulder and didn't miss the meaningful look he exchanged with Steve.  
"Okay guys. I appreciate this warm welcome. You treat me as if I belong to your small group. But come on, don't try to fool me, alright? What's up? I may look nice and innocent, but let me tell you. I'm not. So?..." Danny had his hands at either side of his hips and turned to look at Steve, elevated eyebrows and all. "Uh, big guy? Wanna fill me in?" 

Steve's facial expression changed a tiny moment into 'you-caught-me-with-my-hand-in-the-cookie-jar-but-it's-not-what-it-looked-like' before he could pull himself together locking eyes with Danny. Steve pursed his lips and seemed very serious about the fact that he was going to tell something confidential. 

"I'm waiting, Steve. It reeks like conspiracy in here. So, don't even try to hide something. I'll find out, I always do." Danny was watching Steve and didn't miss how his eyes lit up, he held his gaze. He knew there was something big coming his way.

Steve relaxed his stance arms akimbo."I told Chin and Kono about the job offer I got from the Governor. They know that you're a cop, they helped me purchase your background informations. I filled in the gaps like how you miss being a cop." Steve didn't waver, not looking way.

Danny waited. "That's not the explosive information I was prepared for. There is more, isn't it? Have you told Chin and Kono that I was able to dig up your files?"

"Yeah, I did. They weren't surprised, impressed yes, but not surprised." Steve smiled shortly. "The Governor's job offer could be very interesting for you too. I just informed Chin and Kono about this project before you came. And we're also discussing a new lead about my father's murderer." Steve seemed to be indecisive how to deliver the news.

"Don't pussy foot around the topic, Steve. The hell? Tell me about that job offer, you mentioned it already last night. Get it over with and fill me in, or just shut up entirely." Danny's heartbeat changed from normal to throbbing.

"The Governor asked me a week ago if I'm ready to lead a special task force, here on Hawaii, to rid the island of crime, corruption and murder as well, as any and all threats of terrorism. Immunity and means guaranteed. I told the Governor I will think about it. I needed time and also because I was still in my therapy program. I didn't want to interfere with this. I'm ready now to select my team members. Your expertise as a cop working so many years with the homicide division would be a great asset to the team. Together with you we would be four people embodying the task force of Hawaii."

Steve stepped closer to Danny not able to hide entirely his eager face expression. "I don't want an answer right now. But promise me to think about it, Danny, okay?" Steve's eyes were showing a lot of emotions. 

Danny just got recruited by a crazy SEAL. "That's big. Wow, this sounds really fantastic. But I need time to think it over. I feel honored...seriously, thank you Steve. But special task forces includes always a high risks, danger, undercover work, odd working hours, no social life, no spare time, too little sleep, too much coffee, a high stress level that's causing a stomach ulcer." Danny didn't know what to say. He was to thunderstruck by this information. He heart yelled _yes_ all the way, but his mind held back and persuaded him to stay reasonable.

"Nothing wrong with this way of living. I guess you know it well enough and I can tell that you secretly longing for it. So? How much time do you need to think about whether you join us or you keep teaching high school kids." Steve had the nerve to flash him one of his rare smiles that made Danny sway on the spot.

"Who is _we?_ Who are the other two? Chin and Kono?" Danny sighed because he knew his heart just made the decision without consulting his mind. _Fuck._

"Yes, Chin, Kono, myself." Steve licked his lips and held his focus on Danny. "You would be the perfect match for all of us, but specially for me." Danny didn't want to know what Steve meant with that. Bullshit, of course he wanted to know but it was so much informations and emotions to digest at 6 o'fucking clock in the morning. But Danny felt the joy already bubbling up. This was awesome shit. "Kono graduates from the police academy next month and Chin worked long years for the HPD. There was an incident last week. He got dismissed but I trust him."

"Okay guys, I really don't know what to say right now." Danny were flailing his hands to emphasize his words. "I came for a physical therapy treatment and not for an interview to join a task force with a super SEAL as a leader. I have a little daughter I have to include in my decisions. I'll get back to you, Steve, asap, okay? The idea sounds great. I mean it's a damn dream for every cop to work with such a task force. But guys, give me some hours to think about it. Okay?" 

Danny got impatient because time was running and he should be out of here within thirty minutes and because Steve just offered him the best damn job in the world. 

"Sure, Danny. Take your time. Let's begin with your therapy." Steve turned quickly and said goodbye to Chin. "Kono, please work on the lead and inform me as soon as you find something, okay?"

"Sure, boss, I'm on it." Kono took the note that Steve handed her and headed out pressing already her phone to her ear.

"Come on, Danny. Let's get this done. Sorry for the delay but the moment was perfect and I get restless. I want to find those scumbags who killed my father because I know the guy behind all of that. I followed him for five long years, I can't just let go now, especially not now." 

Steve fidgeted with towels and pillows while he talked to Danny. Meanwhile Danny's mind was racing. He asked more questions about the lead and the names while he unbuttoned his shirt, stepped out of his pants and lie on the massage bed. Danny saw how Steve's eyes were firmly locked on his face but every now and than his view scampered over Danny's chest or wandered up Danny's thigh where he almost felt the touch. Danny got checked out by Steve and it was the hottest thing ever.

Today there were no friends coming and going. There was only Kono talking on the phone. Steve pulled the curtain back and some rock music was playing in the background. Danny was never sure if his imagination run too wild with him but today he knew Steve was flirting with him. He also was an excellent therapist, doing a fantastic job making the client feel all content and well taken care off. But today Steve flirted with him.

"This is my last appointment with you, isn't it?" Danny blurted out during his last five minutes. Maybe he just wanted to stop Steve torturing his hamstrings.

Steve stopped immediately. "Your last treatment? Why...Why do you ask? Don't you want to continue with the therapy?" Steve's voice was hesitantly.

"Because you're building your task force. You told me you're going to give up this hobby anyway. That's why." Danny rested his chin on the pillow he crumpled under his chest lying on his stomach. Steve's warm, big hands run up and down of the back of his thigh. Danny had to suppress a shiver of pleasure.

"I'm not moving to the other side of the earth, Danny. I always can provide a private massage, if you need one." Steve's hand were moving on the spot, circling around the hollow of his knee. "Are _you_ planning to disappear?" Steve seemed to hold his breath.

"No, of course not. I was just wondering. I liked to start my day like that. Coming here, seeing you...it was...nice." Danny closed his eyes.

"We can drink coffee every morning if you want to. Even if you're not joining my task force." Steve's voice was soft and understanding. He finished the massage for Danny's leg. "But I hope you make up your mind." Steve added in a lower voice. "I'd miss you." That was almost a whisper.

"How can you miss me? You didn't have enough time to get to know me well enough to actually miss me." Danny pushed his upper body up balancing on his elbows. "Are we done?"

"Yes, the massage is over." Steve grabbed a towel to rub his hands clean. "And I meant what I said. I would miss you. I wait outside." Steve placed his hand shortly on Danny's back before he walked over to the other room.

Danny hid his face in the pillow. What the hell did Steve mean with this statement?

He swung his legs over the rim of the massage bed and sat there for a few moments mulling over the words Steve said at the end and how he said them. Danny slipped off the massage table and walked over to the heap of his clothes. He felt totally confused. None of his appointments in Steve's practice went as planned.

Danny was completely absorbed in his jumbled thoughts while he got dressed. He was about to slip his other foot into the pant leg, but he stumbled and hopped two, three times on the spot, hoping he could prevent the inevitable event to caught his stance again by stepping onto his hurt leg. But his reflexes had other plans and he only could helplessly realize how his body decided on its own.  
With a curse he almost fell sideways, and even if he knew this would fucking hurt he only could grit his teeth while his body caught his balance by catching his weight with his injured knee. His joint got forcefully stretched.

Danny hurt the sound before the fierce pain exploded in his knee rushing upwards ending as a sickening punch to his stomach. A yelp of pain escaped his throat. The pang was so sudden Danny's vision got blurry. He squinted his eyes shut, his face a mask of acute pain. The acoustic sound from his knee was as loud as if a dry, thick branch got ruptured in half with force. He only could bend forward hugging his aching knee with both hands. He moaned with a chopped breath.

"DANNY!" Steve launched into the room banging the door against the wall. "Danny! HEY! Danny...Danny, come on, finally it happened." Steve rubbed over Danny's bare back. "Come on, sit down, this pain is really ugly, I know." 

Danny was occupied not to puke all over Steve's floor. He felt dizzy. " _Oh fuck_ , that hurt. Damn. You tried to tell me that it would hurt like... _holy shit_ , but this?" Danny had to sit down. "Shit, shit."

"Is Danny okay? _Oh shit_ , was that your knee?? What do you need?" Kono bolted into the room after Steve, her beautiful face showing her worries.

Steve was kneeling by Danny's side rubbing over his knee. Danny leant forward. He was seconds away to embarrass himself again. He felt so nauseous. Steve's warm hand pressed against his chest and gently pushed him back into an straight position.

"He's going to be fine Kono. I'm here. He just needs some moments to relax. All good." Steve was informing Kono but never took his eyes off Danny. 

"Okay, I'm outside if you need me boss, okay?" Steve nodded shortly.

"Breathe Danny, be upright, just calm down. Your knee finally snapped back. That's a shock for your system. The rush will be over soon. You're too pale, Danny. Have you even eaten something this morning?" Steve's voice was soothing. 

"No, I haven't eaten anything. Don't talk about food, please. I might puke after all and make a fool out of myself for the third time in a row." Danny laughed humorlessly. "Never go with me on a date. It will end disastrous, I tell you." He rubbed with both hands over his face and combed his fingers through his hair. He shook his head slightly about all the stupidity he was gushing while trying not to fall headlong into Steve's lap.

Danny felt how Steve's hands were rubbing everywhere and it felt good. It helped to distribute this sharpness that caused the queasiness. Danny leant into Steve's touch. He kept his eyes closed to concentrate to breathe through the ebbing waves of pain.

"Do you feel dizzy or weak, Danny?" Steve pulled softly at Danny's ankle and placed his foot from his still sore leg on his warm, muscled thigh.

Danny shook his head. "It's getting better." He let his hands fall back into this lap and realized that he only sat in his briefs on the chair. His pants were pooling around his other ankle. Steve knelt to his feet starting to caress his leg. Danny dared to open his eyes. "What are you doing, Steve?" Danny chuckled low and fascinated by the fact that he seemed to create one awkward situation after the other when he met Steve at his practice.

"I try to distract you." Oh boy, the way Steve looked at him was enough to pull his mind in a completely other direction. "Am I successful?" How can a fully graduated SEAL be so seductive.

Danny braced his hands flat against the seating leaning his upper body a little towards Steve. "Yes, you are...more than you know." Danny's face was inches away from Steve's and he let himself allow to drown in these wonderful eyes of this incredible man kneeling to his feet. "What are you doing with my foot here? Is this still a part of the aftercare?" Danny bathed in Steve's attention and somehow his self-confidence was back.

"I just want to make sure you're alright." Steve kept his attention on Danny's knee. He more or less let his hand wander up and down Danny's leg not tearing his eyes away giving Danny a hard time to sit still. God, Steve's smile was going to be the death of him. Danny wanted to fall forward to capture Steve's lush lips with his own. His eyes darted without his will always back to Steve's mouth.

Danny needed some distance because there was something going on in his briefs and the warmth in his stomach started to get really hot. He forced his cock with sheer willpower to _not fucking_ thicken a bit.  
"I guess I feel pretty okay now. I need to get dressed, school's waiting." Danny slowly and gently lifted his foot from Steve's thigh. He almost moaned when Steve's glance dropped to graze over his crotch before he rocked back onto his feet to stand up.

"Wait before you get up. I bring you some coffee and something to eat. Your blood sugar is for sure very low. I want you to drive safely to school." Steve stood at the desk and poured coffee from his thermos into a cup. He handed him the cup and teared a candy bar open that he grabbed from his drawer.

"Drink this. It stabilizes your circulation and eat this. It's a protein bar. You will feel better after that, I promise." 

"Thanks a lot Steve. I really owe you one." Danny was actually starving and his stomach growled loudly. He sipped at the hot coffee but flinched back almost immediately. He never tasted such a terrible combination. "Ugh...sorry Steve...I really appreciate your care but... _what the hell is this??_ That's no coffee. Color yes! Taste? No way." Danny couldn't help to make a face before he sniffled carefully at the steaming brew.

"We used to drink this during boot camp. It helped us getting enough energy for the day. It's coffee with butter." Steve explained in a rush. "Don't you like it? Supports your body with calories." 

" _Coffee with butter?_ You're kidding, right?" Danny eyeballed Steve with disbelief. "I think I feel sick again. Who the hell drinks coffee _with butter?_ " Danny swallowed again and laughed at the sheepish look on Steve's face. "Yeah, I get it...SEALs. Steve, don't worry. I'm just making fun of you. And by the way, you're really sweet with a your flushed cheeks."  
Danny enjoyed the shuffling from Steve right in front of him. He couldn't hide his smile and bit a chunk off the protein bar. "Hmm, this is tasty, chewy but really good." Danny grinned with his stuffed cheeks at Steve. "I eat your breakfast, right?" Steve only shrugged watching carefully that Danny ate everything. "Oh man, I'm sorry. I make sure to buy you a whole box of these bars here."

And just to make Steve happy Danny gulped the butter-coffee mix down this throat. He pushed the second half of the bar into his mouth and handed Steve the empty cup and the wrapping. "You're staring." Danny stated with his mouth full of protein bar.

Steve looked at him from under his lashes. He chewed his lower lip and crumpled the empty package in his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, babe." Danny couldn't help himself. Steve's mother-henning attitude was too much. He had to release some pressure otherwise his stupid heart would jump right out of his chest. He was falling hard for this guy who offered him his breakfast to make him feel better, who sat right beside him on the floor keeping his knee safe.

This gorgeous SEAL just _hung the freaking moon_ for him with all what happened this morning.

"Did you just call me _babe?_ " Steve's face was even more beautiful when he tried to hide his pink cheeks.

"Yep. Come on, someone who feeds me SEAL's coffee and offers me his last protein bar deserves at least a pet name, don't you think?" Danny winked at Steve. He had to _move_ , get _dressed_ , otherwise he would act even more stupid and would try to _kiss_ this hunk right the now.

Danny never met someone who made him feel as if he was the other person's center of the universe. And now he sat here, still only dressed in briefs, but the way Steve secretly checked him out and looked after him just gave him _fucking life_. He felt something stir in his chest and it was hard to bear because it was so utterly marvelous.

"This wasn't my last protein bar. I have tons of them stuffed in my drawer."

"Whatever, big guy, you're my hero. You'll get a whole box from me either way." Danny stood up and checked his knee. "I can't believe it, but it's different, way different than before. It's still weak and painful, but I can move it again. Geez! You're incredible Steve, I hope you know how much you amaze me with your skills." Danny bended and stretched his knee several times beaming at Steve. "Come here. I need to hug you."

Danny opened his arms and waved his hands to get Steve moving. 

"What now?" Steve furrowed his brows but took a tentative step towards Danny.

"Yeah, right now. Just...can you step closer? Do I need to get dressed first?" Danny's smile falter a little bit. Was this too much? Maybe Steve was only nice after all. Danny didn't like this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"No, suits me well the way you are." Steve closed the distance between him and Danny in one big step and Danny wrapped his arms firmly around Steve dying to finally have more body contact with Steve.

"Thanks for everything. For your care, for being there for me, for fixing my knee." Danny's voice was soft and low.

"You're welcome Danny, anytime. Happy your knee is going to be fine." 

Danny's mind got completely absorbed into the touch of their abs. Danny felt Steve's stomach pressing into his. His cheek was snuggled against the warm, soft side of Steve's neck. Neither of them patted the other on the back, the typical sign for a man-hug, to slap each other's shoulders avoiding too much intimacy. All Danny felt were Steve's fingers and how they dug into his muscles touching him, how he pulled him closer to his toned chest. Steve exhaled into his neck. Danny could have sworn to feel the brush of lips against his bare skin.

"I wait outside. Don't overstrain your knee. You still have two or three weeks until it's healed properly."

They entangled from their hug much slower than it was common.

"Okay, sure." Danny felt Steve's palms resting a tiny moment too long at either side of his hips, right above the waistband of his briefs. Danny watched Steve leaving the room before he finished getting dressed. He could still feel Steve's warm hands were they lay moments ago. Danny's heart ached badly. He was about done with the dancing around each other. 

Danny closed the buckle of his belt while he sauntered into the reception room.

"Hey guys, see you later okay?" Danny leaned over the desk and kissed Kono lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for everything, Kono."

"Uh, I like that. You're welcome, anytime, brah. Take care, Danny." Kono flashed him a grin and winked at him. "Are you fine, feeling okay?"

"Yep, all good." Danny saw how Steve was watching him, his eyebrows pulled up in astonishment. "Do you want a kiss too?" Danny asked casually. But Steve only pressed his lips together and elusively moved his head. "Are you at the surf school this afternoon?" He asked Steve shortly touching his upper arm while he tried to hide the disappointment in his eyes. He behaved so silly.

Danny couldn't stop this reaching out of his soul to be in contact with Steve. He didn't care if he only knew this guy for such a short time. His heart made it clear every time he walked into Steve's energy field, that there was something waiting for him.; like a ship that get tossed between high, rough waves and the promise of safe haven was given from the beacon flashing lights to guide it through its harsh times. Steve was his beacon.

"Yeah, I'm there till the evening. I prepare all the stuff for tomorrow and I will load the truck so we can head out early. Why?" Steve turned standing right in front of Danny making him swallow hard.

This guy was able to fill his mind with a haze by only looking at him. Danny still felt Steve's hands on is skin. He had to leave. He needed time to get some distance and to think about what the hell was going on with him. At the same time he didn't want to leave Steve's side. He got drawn towards Steve's gaze, the way he made him feel alive, wanted. Flirting with Steve felt like playing with fire. He didn't want to get burnt, he searched love and tenderness. Danny knew those thoughts were wishful thinking. What did he know from Steve's emotional craving, from the way he lived friendships or even relationships.? Right - _Nothing_. Danny had Grace. Not many people want to put up with a single father building a life together with his beloved daughter.

There it went again. His fantasies running wild, unreasonable like daydreams of a romantic virgin.

"I'll drop by after school. Meet you there, alright?" Danny asked casually.

"Okay, sure." Steve fidgeted with the pen in his hands.

"Till later then." Danny headed out through the wide open door. At the elevator he turned his head once more to shoot Steve a glance devouring the smile playing around Steve's lips that was only meant for him. Danny had a hard time breathing on his way to the parking lot.

By the time he was driving on the highway he had made up his mind. He was too far gone. No way he could betray his heart. He was falling in love with Steve, irrevocably, ridiculously fast and completely at the wrong time. 

The hell. So be it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my lovely readers and sweet, awesomesauce friends!
> 
> I'd wish to deliver more updates but the weekend is over and daily work demands attention and uses a lot of hours from the day. So I do my very best to provide as many chapters as possible. Thank you a lot for your patience. I'm a detail freak and typos are my nightmare. So I need to make a lot of proof reading until I post a chapter. But I can hear you calling my soul with your wish to know, what will happen next. And this energy keeps me going and I love all your support!
> 
> Mahalo to all of you for the stunning and fantastic feedbacks you write because you like my story. This joy, that buzzes through me, reading all your fabulous words, is an immense boost! Hugs and kisses for y'all!
> 
> This chapter is beta read and proof read by a lovely, amazing friend from the Marvey fandom [Joni_Beloni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Joni_Beloni/pseuds/jonius_belonius). Thank you, dear precious friend for your amazing beta work! You rock as an author and your support is priceless! I added some more sentences to this chapter after Joni proof read the whole thing. All remaining mistakes are my own.

Danny leisurely strolled towards the surf school carrying the box with the protein bars under his arm. His mood was as bright as the afternoon sun. Rachel called to inform him that she was okay with Grace attending the surf event with him and Kawika tomorrow. Grace was the reason why she said yes at the end, and Danny was overly happy that he would spend a whole day with his little girl. His knee was behaving as normally as he could wish despite the slightly sore feeling, and he was about to see Steve again. On top of that he made up his mind about the job offer. This was his dream coming true; working with a small team, doing tough jobs, risking a lot. Yes, he tasted blood, and he needed the weight of his holster attached to his hips and the badge tucked into his belt.

His feet sunk into the hot sand filling his loafers with tiny, scratchy grains. He didn't have time to change, he just came straight from teaching still wearing his shirt and his chinos. He definitely should start to carry always an extra bag with swimming trunks and shirts in his car to change into beach wear whenever it was needed. Danny squinted his eyes against the glare of the sun. It was obvious that his long sleeves and his pants weren't at all comfortable in the afternoon heat. 

Danny loved the salty smell of the ocean in the air. He bathed in this special touch of adventure every time he was about to visit a surf shop. It always promised a bucket of emotions; seeing the surfboards made Danny feel the moves when he rode waves. But for now his eyes were solely focused on Steve and his sexy way of slouching in his chair. Danny clicked his tongue by the sight of Steve's collarbones, his tanned skin and the soft swell of his pecs. His nipples were hard nubs under his shirt. The slight and constant breeze played with the fabric of Steve's shirt, teasing Danny's senses. This guy inflamed his lust by just sitting there doing freaking nothing. Danny dreamed about pressing Steve up against a wall kissing him senseless until his lips were swollen and red.

Steve and Kono sat under a large yellow sunshade at a small table. They turned their heads when Danny stepped up to them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Danny!" Kono smiled at him wearing a red bikini and sipping cold lemonade. Her slim body was athletic and her skin was deeply bronzed. She looked like the typical Hawaiian surf beauty.

"Hi Danny, nice to see you again. You're doing okay?" Steve gave him a once over frowning a little bit. "You brought me a present?" Steve pointed at the box. He shifted on his chair to face Danny. He sounded seriously astonished.

"Yep, as promised, your protein bars." Danny handed him the box, and occupied the chair right next to him.

"Really? You shouldn't have done that." Steve shook the box before he ripped it open. "And you even brought me my favorite flavor." He grabbed one of the bars and unwrapped it to take a bite. He munched with a grin. "Thanks Danny. Can I offer you something to drink?"

"You're welcome big guy. And thanks, no, I'm good for the moment." Danny leaned back, enjoying the way Steve devoured a simple, gummy protein bar. He let his legs fall to the side to get some wind around his clothed legs. He accidentally brushed against Steve's thigh and neither of them pulled back or adjusted the position. Danny's heart dropped to thud steadily in his groin. He forgot how it felt to flirt with a guy. The intensity almost swept him off his chair. Steve's gaze was like a gentle touch mimicking their contact with their legs. 

They chatted about the material they had to load on the back of Steve's truck for tomorrow's surf lessons, about Danny's knee and about Kamekona's tasty shrimps. Kono was switching between scrolling through her phone and their discussion. Steve pushed the last bite of his bar into his mouth.

Danny turned to Steve to pick the wrapping slowly from his fingers ignoring Kono who sat across the table. "If you have time, I'd like to have a quick look at some surfboards for kids. Grace's birthday is coming up next month and I want to surprise her with a beautiful board. She talks my ear off asking when she finally gets her own."

"Yeah, of course, I have time." Danny could tell Steve was distracted because he was concentrating on what Danny planned to do with the wrapping. Danny had to bite back a smile.

Danny reached for Steve's lemonade and asked with his eyes for a mouthful. Steve only nodded and motioned with his chin he was okay if Danny wanted to drink up. He noticed with a satisfying jolt how Steve's eyes flickered to his lips where they hugged the rim of the glass.

"Kono will have four kids coming for a lesson today. We have some nice girly stuff in the surfboard section. I'm sure you'll find a nice one for Grace. I show you everything. Come on let's go inside." Steve stood up. Once again he gave Danny a musing look. "Didn't you bring shorts? Are you seriously planning to wear your pants even at the beach? It's too hot for pants and a shirt, Danny. We're in Hawaii, if you haven't noticed." 

Danny only grumbled some unintelligent words while he stuffed the wrapping in one of his pockets. He got up and walked in front of Steve, relishing the warmth of his grip on his body. Steve's hands lay on Danny's shoulders as he went behind him, shoving him gently into the direction of the door. Danny was pleased to register how Steve sudden puffed and blew when his elbow hit his stomach playfully just for the teasing and the fun of it.

Both roamed around in the shop, checking out the variety of all the different boards they had in stock. Danny examined a beautiful surfboard colored in turquoise and pink decorated with plumeria, a common flower in Hawaii. He lifted his head when Steve stepped up right behind him. Danny held his breath and turned around to face Steve who was standing way too close. This crazy SEAL forced himself into his personal space keeping this nearness and Danny was even able to smell Steve's scent: a mixture of sunscreen, detergent and sea water. The wish to press his lips against Steve's sunbathed skin at the seductive curve of his neck was pulsing in his guts. Steve was looking right at him.

"What would you say we drive together to Kawika's place tomorrow morning. Good idea?" He handed Danny a pair of grey billabong swimming trunks and a plain white shirt. The steamy mood between them almost set the shop on fire.

"Ah, yeah...why not? How you wanna do it? I head to Rachel's house to get Grace early in the morning. We have to meet Kawika around eight, right?"

Danny got a hold of the articles of clothing in Steve's hand, making sure his fingers were touching Steve's, just hugging the fabric with a wild drumming heart. He really hoped he read this silent flirtatious language right with which Steve was talking to him. But Danny had to step back a bit. He couldn't think about Steve's bare skin, about his wish to lick with his tongue a broad streak over his flat abs, when Grace was the topic they talked about. _Not working at all_. Danny noticed the brief uncertainty ghosting over Steve's face as he put some distance between them. He inhaled quickly, trying to think with the little amount of blood left in his brain. 

Steve stepped again a little bit closer. "Yes...ah, you could drive up to my place and we get Grace's child car seat into my truck, get all your bags in the trunk and yeah, head up to Kawika's. Would that be okay?" Steve observed Danny intensely, holding on a little bit longer to the shorts making Danny pull.

"If you don't mind driving me back home?" Danny asked tentatively. "Because Rachel is going to get Grace at Kawika's place. They will spend the rest of the weekend in on of Stan's houses up on some hills." Danny stopped trying to pry the shorts out of Steve's grasp. "What are you doing? Don't you want me to change?" Danny smiled, wrinkling his nose.

"I don't mind driving you home, Danny....uhm," Steve rubbed his nose with his fingers of his other hand. "Have you had time to overthink my job offer? I know there wasn't actually much time since this morning but what do you...yeah, think? Did you come to a conclusion yet?" Steve let finally go of the shorts and the shirt, letting his arms hang at the side of his trained body. He stared at Danny, not hiding his hope. Now it was Danny's turn to be unsure if they were hitting on each other or if he just misinterpreted somehow this obvious way Steve showed his interest, because Steve changed the topic so sudden, and was back into his serious mode. 

Danny's heart somehow cramped in his chest. Maybe Steve had grown unsure? Did he think Danny rejected him because he stepped back? Was that it? Gosh this guy was so adorable. Danny knew Steve was tougher than any shit Danny had ever experienced. Firstly because he was a SEAL, secondly because he looked jacked as fuck. But at the same time Steve could be so shy and skittish when it comes to all the emotions and the flirting. Exactly the right mix of which Danny's wet dreams are made of.

"I don't need to think about your job offer Steve." Danny observed the leader of this new task force calmly. "You already know that, because you're as passionate as I am doing our job. But I needed time to discuss my leaving with Alicia, my colleague at work. I have to organize my resignation. I can't just walk out the door and wave goodbye. I need to make sure someone takes care of my students and that a teacher takes over for me. Jerry is actually pleased to have more classes. And I have to talk to you some other time about Jerry. There are some opportunities linked to him that could come in handy with all the cases a task force has to deal with." Danny inhaled softly watching Steve. 

"Sure thing. Let's talk about Jerry but now I still wait for your answer." Steve was impatiently almost standing on his toes. "Yes, I'm in. I'm part of your team."Danny sighed deeply and waited for Steve's reaction, never looking somewhere else, keeping his eyes on Steve's.

The grin that spread over Steve's face sent waves of heat down Danny's spine. He even felt his toes tingle. Steve grabbed Danny by the neck and pulled him flush against his chest to give him a bone-cracking hug. _"You're in?"_ Steve whispered next to Danny's ear, his voice vibrating with anticipation and joy.

"Yes, you damn idiot. Of course I'm in." Danny leant into Steve's body shamelessly using the opportunity to press his face in the curve of Steve's muscled neck, feeling how his skin was a bit sticky from sweat and sea water. The warmth of Steve's body pressed against him made Danny wrap his arms even tighter around Steve. 

"Guys? Do I miss a party here? What's up? Why are you two smiling like idiots? And why are you hugging instead of searching for Grace's surfboard?" Kono didn't wait for an answer she just stepped closer and enjoyed a group hug. Danny wiggled his way out of this heated position to touch so much of Steve. He couldn't think straight right now.

"Danny said yes. He's in joining our task force Kono." Steve answered with a serious voice. He let go of Danny to get a good look at Kono.

"Oh boy! That's awesome!" Kono threw her head back, cheering with a loud voice. Danny could only catch her when she jumped up at him, howling with delight. "I'm happy!" Kono hugged him fiercely before she let go. "See you later." She shot Danny a very knowing look before she hurried outside to greet the first student for her lesson.

Steve had to laugh before he chewed the inside of his cheek, searching for Danny's eyes. Steve's dark pupils undid Danny on the spot. Breathing wasn't an option, and before this situation got out of hand he needed some normality.

"Where is the changing room again?" Danny held his shorts in the air trying to look as neutral as possible. He felt the rush of adrenalin in his body and Steve's warm hands where he squeezed his muscles on his back moments ago.

"Over there, I show you." Steve led the way only to turn around while Danny walked close behind him. "Hey Danny...I wanted...hmpff..." Danny bumped right into Steve's front. "Hey, don't hurt your knee again." Steve caught him with one arm wrapped around Danny's waist.

Danny knew he should just step back, walk on and disappear into the small room to change his pants. 

But Steve didn't let go, only playing with his fingers, rubbing over Danny's back, keeping him as close as possible. Danny caught Steve's gaze and saw right into his soul. There was hesitation, so much longing and somehing else, that lingered at the back of Steve's beautiful eyes but Danny couldn't put his finger on it. It was there and gone in the blink of an eye. The moment didn't last even two seconds.  
Danny wasn't strong enough to resist this incredible temptation. His free hand snuck between their bodies to fist Steve's shirt. Danny pulled him forward to his longing lips, into a solid, yet gentle kiss. He pressed his lips to Steve's, and Danny couldn't control the moan that rolled from his throat. He knew that he blindsided Steve with this unexpected move, but this very second he didn't want to think, he only wanted to feel Steve's soft mouth against his own. Danny felt how Steve's arm still hugged him but other than that, Steve was not returning the kiss. Danny felt his senses going into overdrive. Steve's body emanated such a heat and Danny held his breath, moving his lips tenderly to seduce Steve to open up a little bit. He had Steve's taste on his lips and he started to vibrate from head to toe, feeling not only the moist texture of Steve's lush lips, he also felt the strain in each of Steve's muscle in his upper body. Danny knew this second that he had been acting too fast. 

He'd made the biggest, dumbest fool out of himself. Jesus Christ, how could he have misread Steve's signals so badly? Danny would be happy if Steve didn't sent him packing before he even had started with the work on his task force.

Danny broke the kiss by pulling his head back in slow motion. He closed his eyes. His cheeks were burning and he was at a loss for words. he didn't know how he should explain what the fuck just happened. "Uh, uhm...I'm sorry, Steve. I hadn't...planned to do that. It just... _God_...it just happened. Sorry. I'm so sorry. Look...ah, can we just...uhm...act as if this didn't just happen?" Oh man, Danny was dying from humiliation, stammering along. _What had he done?_

"Danny...I..." Steve sounded wrecked, nervous. "Danny, listen..." Steve whispered still standing _very_ close.

"Steve..." They were both a little bit breathless. "I apologize for attacking you like that. I really thought...you know?" Danny dared to open his eyes.

Steve eyes were almost black and he looked lost. "Danny, listen..."

They flinched both at the same time. The shop door bell just rang. Someone entered the shop and then a female voice was shouting. "Sailor? Hey Steve? Are you in here? Hello? Kono said I find you here."

Danny heard Catherine calling for Steve. He listened to her approaching following her steps through the shop. She was on her way to the back where Steve and Danny were still standing as if they were being painted. They weren't moving a muscle. Danny didn't know if he was in shock at what he had done, or if he was dying a little bit because Steve didn't kiss him back. But he read something in Steve's eyes and he was convinced if Catherine hadn't come looking for Steve, they would have talked.  
Danny just needed to get the hell out of Steve's embrace before Catherine was coming around the corner to find them there, standing in this compromising situation. Until now he intentionally ignored the fact that he still didn't know if Catherine was Steve's girlfriend. Now he knew, didn't he? Danny was so confused, and he was ashamed too to just jump this wonderful man out of the blue, producing the clusterfuck of an awkward situation. Danny stepped back and forced Steve to break the hug.

"I'm..." Steve seemed to be as lost as Danny. The sharp pain of disappointment and heartache was as sudden as the knowledge that it was maybe to early for Steve to start a relationship? But what about Catherine? Danny was so confused. Or maybe he was so scared to love again? Danny had no idea but he knew Steve flirted with him and now as it seemed he wasn't ready for the next step. 

He shot Steve a quick look. Steve's black orbits stared back at him. Danny was trembling and his chest was about to explode. He couldn't process all the feelings which Steve broke free while he kissed this man for the first time. 

"I'm so sorry Danny. You...uh...I wasn't expecting this. No wrong, I mean...yes, I was, but I...I need to explain something first. Are you...I'm so sorry Danny." Steve asked huskily before he stepped even further away.

"Yeah, I...ah..." Danny pivoted on his heels, making a hasty retreat before he reached safe haven of the changing room where he closed the door in a rush. He leant against the wall, clutching the shorts with the shirt to his chest. He was not able to calm his wild hammering heart. Danny pressed his fist firmly against his mouth. He was not a damn teenager anymore. He was not going to tear up, because he was in love with a guy, who was not ready yet. No, he wasn't feeling hurt, and he wasn't getting a burning itch in his eyes. Nope.

While he changed into his swimming trunks, he heard Catherine talking outside. She was asking Steve about surfing together after his work. Steve's voice sounded as normal as ever.

"Hey Danny! We are outside and going through the material and the surfboards for tomorrow. Meet us there, okay?" Steve's shouting was loud and clear.

Danny cleared his throat. "Okay, guys, meet you there! I'm back in a moment!" Danny tried to act cheerful as if the drastic moment of kissing Steve didn't meant anything. 

For a short period Danny was all alone in the shop, hidden in the small room. He sat down and buried his face in his hands. He could do this. _Man up, Williams._ This wasn't the end of the world.

He met Steve, Catherine and Chin outside while they provided surfboards, cool bags, towels, heaps of fins and masks for those kids who wanted to do something else. There were even extra bathing suits in case someone would need one. Each kid would get a nice shirt with the logo of Kawika's charity organisation for native children. They gathered all items on different tables and also on the floor.

All three of them were looking up when Danny stepped outside. At least he wore now shorts and a shirt, walking barefoot, and felt more like a normal inhabitant of Hawaii, than a guest, who only stayed over for a few months. He saw Steve out of the corner of his eyes. Steve watched him and Danny felt his eyes firmly attached to his face. He couldn't look in his direction. He still needed some time. He licked his lips absentmindedly.

"Hi Catherine, good to see you." Danny smiled and nodded in her direction. She made no attempts to greet him with a hug. She only waved in his direction. "Hi, Danny. Nice to see you here. I hope your knee is better today." Danny waved back and smiled at her. Danny couldn't say if he liked her or not. He was definitely jealous because she knew Steve for such a long time already. They interacted as very close friends.

"Hey Chin, nice to see you again." Danny liked this guy and he was so pleased to know he was going to work with him.

The moment Chin spotted Danny he dropped what he had in his hands and walked up to Danny. His face was one big grin. "Danny! Steve told me the awesome news! Welcome on the team, brah! You're ohana now." Chin wrapped him in a Hawaiian hug that Danny guessed, said without ambiguity 'you belong to our family now'. It was so heartfelt and so honest Danny got all choked up. His feelings were totally all over the place today. 

"Thanks Chin. I appreciate your welcome a lot. It feels good to be back on the job, back to be a cop." Danny hugged Chin and slapped his back cordially. "And thanks for the ohana feeling. Means a lot, really." Danny was moved and Chin was so subtle and understanding. He sensed that Danny needed a moment.

He distracted Danny by talking about how he got to know Kawika. Danny was thankful to zoom in on a different topic, and after a minute they were in animated discussion about surfing, how to ride different waves, how to call them, which place was the best to visit on the island. Danny could tell Chin was impressed by his knowledge and his experience. He barely couldn't wait until he was fit again to join Chin on his morning surf trips.

Danny was astonished to find Steve always closed by his side. He expected the opposite. But Steve was never far, as if he searched for Danny's attention. Danny relaxed after half an hour, and was even ready to reply Steve's shy smile. Danny didn't want to think about the outcome of his stupid, knee-jerk reaction. He just hoped they could forget about it, as if this kiss had never happened. He didn't want to lose what he built up with Steve within this short amount of time.

They all ended up sitting outside the surf shop around the small table, enjoying a cold beer chatting animatedly. The evening sun was already low on the horizon and the temperature dropped to a comfortable level. The sky turned purple already and the mood was totally relaxed and joyful. Danny was still so touched. He sat with all these people at the table, at the beach, in Hawaii, having plans for a great Saturday, and he just got adopted to their ohana. A lot to process. He knew none of these guys when he got up on Monday this week. He couldn't believe how fast things could change. He wasn't ready to think about all the other big events which were coming up; for example being on a task force with a stunning good-looking SEAL as his leader. He couldn't afford being in love with his boss, and he needed to find a way to move past this love again.

"Are you driving alone to Kawika's place?" Kono leaned back in her chair addressing Danny.

"No, he and Grace meet me at my place, and we drive together." Steve answered instead of Danny. 

"Yeah, right. I'll meet Steve after I picked up Grace at her mother's place. We will be at his house early in the morning. Do you need a ride?" Danny hid the leaping of his heart. Steve just jumped in and answered Kono's question for him. Was Steve afraid that he might bail out, not willing to be together in the same car after what happened in the surf shop? He hated to be tossed around by his feelings like a wet washcloth, totally wrung out and helpless. He almost forgot that he asked Kono a question.

"No, thanks, I don't need a ride. I drive with Chin and Cath. Should be a fun day tomorrow. I'm so happy to have you guys there all day. I missed to spend time with my ohana." Kono's eyes were sparkling, watching Danny intensely.

"Hey, look who's coming! The best shrimp cook on the island. " Danny smiled, watching Kamekona shuffle through the sand carrying large boxes of food.

"Hey Kamekona, Buddy! Right on time! We're all starving!" Steve shouted, smiling brightly. He stood up to jog over to his Hawaiian friend, to help him with the bags. Steve carried all the bags back to the table, and Danny smelled the delicious scent of freshly fried garlic shrimps. His mouth watered immediately.

"Here guys, dig in. It's on the house, dinner for all and thanks a lot for your help." He unpacked the smaller boxes with different shrimps dishes, salads, cooled soft drinks, some Longboards, napkins and flatware.

"Thanks a lot! You safe me here, I'm starving." Danny grinned and for a brief moment his eyes locked with Steve's. He couldn't help but swaying in his chair. There were so many emotions in this one, short look. But Danny didn't want to think about why Steve looked so pensively at him. He didn't allow himself to keep a silly, ridiculous hope up.

He grabbed a box and enjoyed the exquisite dish while a lively discussion was held at the table. Chin had such a dry humor and raised the level of cheer whenever he was part of the banter, that was joyfully playing at the table.

Two hours later, everyone was leaving. Steve stayed with Kamekona to discuss a private thing. They all said goodbyes with handshakes and short hugs that seemed to be tradition among ohana members. Danny's heart was heavy and happy at the same time, a crazy mix that screamed for some numbness of alcohol, just to stand all these emotions better.

When it was Danny's turn to say goodbye to Steve he was insure how to act. He was not expecting the hug Steve was pulling him into. It was soft, even tender. Danny was lost the second Steve's arms were wrapped around him. Steve's whispered words were almost too much for his churned mood.

"Catherine is not my girlfriend, Danny. Can't wait to see you again."

Steve touched Danny's neck shortly to press his fingers into his muscles. "Good night Danny."

"Okay." Danny wasn't able to form more words. It took him quite a while to get his heart into a normal rhythm again.

Danny drove back home in silence. There was no music playing in his car and he was not making any phone calls. He even forgot about Grace's surfboard, instead he thought long and intensely about what happened before he kissed Steve, during the time they kissed (actually when he kissed Steve, because this tough SEAL was only standing there) and after the kiss. He recollected each tiny, little detail, and dissected what really had happened. At the end he was convinced that Steve was still in, and that Danny just startled him with his blunt move, although it was so obvious that this kiss had to happen at one point.

Steve was just like one of those stray cats, that roam the streets, hard to catch, deft and shy. If they gain the trust of a human, patience was needed to let them get close enough, to scratch them behind their ears. But Danny didn't wait, he just grabbed one of those cats and lifted it up to put it in his lap, and the cat freaked out and shied away. That was what he did with Steve. He just grabbed him and Steve pulled back, too afraid of whatever was going on in his mind.

From now on Danny would be patiently waiting for Steve to come close, to let him know when he felt safe enough to be touched. He loved this crazy SEAL. They were going to find a way. 

There was nowhere written that a first kiss had to be perfect anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes, I know....yep...I know, I feel you and I hear you. This is not what you had in mind. I even hear your thoughts: "Seriously? That's all what you give us after everything we have been through?"  
> What can I say? Be patient my friends. I will get there, I promise! Honestly I wanted to write it all differently. My first draft was the opposite. Believe me, I wrote a total different kissing scene but it just didn't fit. It felt off and odd. Actually it felt like a punch to the face. So I deleted it and wrote this scene instead. Because my Steve her needs another apporach and so I was brave and added this kissing scene. At the end everything will make sense. So....*pats on the chair* take a seat *offers hot chocolate and cookies* rest and just wait a bit...*runs off to work as fast as possible on the next chapter*....
> 
> Love you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, as fast as possible. Enjoy.

On his way to pick up Grace, Danny was constantly drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Since yesterday evening he was a mess despite this musing over the whole situation. It wasn't that simple. After Steve whispered those ominous words into his ear, he didn't find peace all night. He was sure his brain was roasted like wires running on too high voltage. He was actually convinced he was good at flirting; to indicate the action into the direction where the hot stuff started, like unzipping pants and sucking earlobes. He had been too aghast to say anything in response, firstly because Steve held him against his chest, and secondly because he drowned in Steve's scent and the way his breath blew soft and warm against his ear. He fell so hard for this guy it was almost amusing him. Most of the time Danny tried not to stare too long in Steve's direction, avoiding to behave like a school boy, completely smitten with the star jock of the football team.

Danny had to unplug his focus from musing about Steve, and set it on his little girl. He just pulled into the driveway of Rachel's and Stan's home. Grace eagerly waited for him, and Danny saw how she already bounced down the stairs as soon as she spotted Danny's car. Rachel told him on the phone this morning that Grace hardly could sleep. She was only waiting for the sun to rise again, trying to make it happen out of her own sheer will. Danny barely got out of the car when Grace run into his arms, her yellow summer dress was fluttering around her legs, and her braids were skipping up and down. Danny caught her with a huge smile on his face. As soon as Danny lifted her to give her a hug, she began to ask at least seventeen questions without drawing a breath. 

"Do I see Steve again?" was the one questions, that stuck out and Danny's lungs got filled with too much air. 

Grace allowed Danny to hug her only shortly, before she squirmed her way out of that embrace again. She shot off like a rubber ball bouncing off the wall, running around the car to open the back door. "Daaannooo! Come on, let's go." 

"I'm coming, Monkey. On my way. And yes, of course, you will see Steve again. Get in the car and buckle up. I'll be right there with you, okay?" Danny made sure his daughter climbed up on the back seat and was waiting for him. He loaded Grace's backpack and the additional bag in the trunk, accurately observed by Rachel.

Danny's heart hammered in his chest. Grace expressed with her simple question all her joy for this big day. It was not easy to hear Steve's name so innocently mentioned. Danny wasn't sure what to expect today, when he was going to meet Steve after yesterday's little disaster. He was agitated to the point, where his stomach could barely stand coffee. He had to tear his attention back to this very moment, because Rachel was talking to him.

"We'll pick her up around five, as agreed. Just make sure you have her things ready. Have a great day and please be careful and never leave her out of sight." Rachel wore a stressed smile. Danny didn't care. He was glad they were polite with each other, for Gracie's sake.

"Of course I'll do that. I'll take care of her. Steve, Kono and Kawika are there too. Lots of children will be there today and we will take good care of all of them." Danny looked up. "Okay five is fine. See you and have a good day." Danny pressed his lips together and swallowed the rising anger. Rachel always made him feel, as if he let Grace roaming around without knowing where she was, not caring a bit. He hated how Rachel gave him the feeling, that he sucked at being a father. But it wasn't worth the bad feelings.  
He checked with Grace and made sure she was buckled up. "Okay, Monkey. You alright? Ready to meet Steve? Shall we buy him some breakfast on our way?"

"Uhu, I like to buy him a cookie." Grace smiled at Danno and he couldn't resist to kiss the top of her head once again.

"I'm not so sure if he likes cookies, Monkey. But I guess if you bring such a treat, he's going to love it. Wanna buy chocolate chip or coconut?" Danny could use some mental training by saying Steve's name as often as possible, to overcome this tiny shockwaves, which hit his heart every damn time he heard his name.

"Coconut. I like it too." Danny would never get enough of this cute, happy smile from his little girl.

"Okay that's reason enough. What do you say, shall we add some pineapple and some mango slices to Steve's gift? I know he loves that. He actually told me that the other day." Danny realized that his hands were actually cold. He was nervous even talking about Steve. _Damn._

"Uhmm." Grace nodded several times in agreement.

Danny gave her the thumb up to seal their deal about Steve's breakfast. He closed the car door and winked at Grace, showing off his happy face. He was going to have such a blast today, because he was going to spend all those hours together with his daughter at the beach, meeting friends, having fun.

"Bye, Rachel." Danny slipped behind the steering wheel and waved shortly, before he started the ignition. 

The drive to Steve's house was too short for any psychological preparations, even with the stopover at a grocery for the fruits and the cookies, Danny didn't feel ready to meet Steve in the next five minutes. He enjoyed all the little chats he had with Grace, but his thoughts always sneaked off to broad shoulders and a handsome face. Danny's hands were clammy, when he came to a halt in front of Steve's house. He parked his car right next to his truck. He had two seconds to catch his breath, before the front door opened and Steve walked down the few steps, that led to the porch. Danny shot him a glance. He had to shut his eyes for a brief second.

"Come on, Monkey. Steve's here. We drive with his car up to Kawika's. Do you have his bag with the present for him? Yeah?" He unlocked the child-proof lock and Grace pushed the door open to slip down from her seat. She waited for Danny, almost too shy to step forward and meet Steve halfway. Danny got out of the car, not without bumping his knee at the door, what made him curse under his breath. 

"Hey Grace! I'm so happy to see you again. Hey, little girl. How are you?" Danny turned his head to catch Steve's shiny smile. He was wearing worn blue jeans, no belt and an plain white shirt, combined with blue sneakers. He looked stunning. It touched Danny to see how this tall man crouched down right next to Grace, to get as small as his daughter, to make sure Grace didn't have to look up, feeling uncomfortable because Steve would tower above her.

Danny circled the car to lean against the side, but always in reach, if Grace needed him. His daughter seemed a little bit overtaxed with all the attention from Steve. She searched for Danny's hand, before she held the bag in a way to show Steve the present they bought for him. She actually didn't say a word. Danny hugged the back of her head to be there for her.

"You brought me a present?" Steve's voice sounded hesitantly, and Danny could tell, that he was honestly surprised by this sweet gesture.

Grace searched for Danny's support, turning her attention to him. Danny knew his baby girl was so excited about seeing Steve again, that she was actually lost for words. He caressed her neck, supporting her until she found her courage, before he let slowly go of her hand.

"Hey Monkey. Why don't you tell Steve what's in the bag? Uh? I get our stuff, okay?" Danny popped the trunk and unloaded their luggage, catching a first look from Steve. He smiled warmly, but Danny could tell that he was as shy as Grace at the moment. "Monkey, tell Steve. I'm sure he loves your gift."

"Breakfast." Grace looked back at Steve before she inhaled deeply. "Danno and I brought you breakfast."

Steve took the bag and he grinned even wider. "You did? Wow! You're the sweetest girl ever. Thank you so much." 

"I like coconut cookies and Danno said I can buy you one. He said you like fruits too." Grace sounded proud and hopeful. She fumbled with the folds of her summer skirt, looking straight at Steve.

Danny observed Steve out of the corner of his eye. Grace must have touched a special place in his heart. Danny saw the glassy reflexion in the SEAL's eyes. Leave it up to a child, to turn your emotions into pure love, and your heart into a funny pulp, that didn't get the correct beating done.

Steve chuckled with delight. He grabbed into the opening of the bag and pulled one of the huge coconut cookies out, to smell at it and to make some sounds to express how delicious it was. At the end he just bit a big chunk off. "Hmmmm....this is excellent, Grace. I love coconut. And even brought me my favorite fruits? Pineapple and some mangos?....You're great guys. Thanks so much, sweetheart. What a surprise." 

Grace was smiling happily while she kept staring at Steve, who fumbled with his bag, not used to be the center of a child's attention. Danny could tell that this tough guy was seriously moved from getting this simple, heartfelt gift from his little girl. He saw that Steve felt unsure of how to thank Grace. For a short moment Danny thought, he would hug her, but it was only the second time Steve saw Grace, so there was some hesitation. At the end he just gently squeezed her little, frail shoulder.

"Thanks so much Grace. I love it, it's a great gift. Do you mind if I eat it now?" Steve was still on one knee beside her side.

"No, it's for breakfast, right?" Grace swung her arms a little bit from one side to the other. "Are you surfing with me today?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, of course, sweetheart. We are going to have so much fun." Steve stood up with one fluid, controlled move. "Are you hungry Grace?" 

"Yes."

"You wanna have some coco puffs?" Steve's eyes were searching for Danny's.

"Yes." Grace was bouncing on her feet. 

"She talks more as soon as she's fully awake, and after she got to know you better. It's a lot of excitement for her." Danny's smile was bright, when he addressed his words to Steve. Grace was too sweet with Steve, but still a little bit out of her comfort zone. "Hi, by the way." Danny pushed his hips off the car where he leaned against, watching their talk.

"Hi Danny." With two wide strides Steve was at Danny's side. Again Danny got pulled into one of those tight, wonderful hugs from Steve. There was this short, but firm wrapping of the SEAL's arms around his body, and the intimate moment lasted longer than yesterday. Danny's spine got gooey during these two seconds.

Steve turned immediately towards Grace again. "Let's head inside. I made coffee and I bought some fruit juice for you, Grace." Steve's hand rested for some steps on the small of Danny's back. Grace was back at Danny's side holding his hand.

"I hope you didn't put butter in your coffee. I like mine with milk and nothing more." Danny felt the tension easing down. 

"Nope. It's just coffee." Steve walked up to the porch and opened the door. "Get in. We have enough time to eat something before we load your bags in the truck and head off. Everything is waiting in the kitchen. This way." 

Danny tried not to gawk around in Steve's house. He was so curious how this guy lived, and how his private space looked like. Steve's house was cosy with the right touch of masculinity and the dark, but calming colors of the furniture. It smelled freshly cleaned, some nippy scent was in the air and everything was tidy and neat. Nothing was lying around, no blanket, no newspaper, no sweater. Danny was impressed.  
Steve's kitchen was exactly a place where the family would meet to eat together, to talk about the day and to have daily rituals of love, meals and family life. Danny knew that Steve lived in his parent's house, and a brief second the nasty thought flashed up, that this was also the house, where his father got killed. The cozy atmosphere in the kitchen was almost painful after Danny realized, what horrible loss Steve had to suffer and to get reminded of every day.

They spent half an hour sitting at the table, drinking coffee and eating Steve's fruits and his cookies. Grace felt more and more comfortable until she talked freely. She asked Steve about all the children she was going to meet. In return Steve wanted to know when Grace learnt to swim and if she liked living on Hawaii.  
The tension from the beginning melted away. Danny's hands were warm and he held his mug between his hands. Steve was excellent in his attention to make them feel welcomed. Whenever there was something funny, Danny's heartbeat raced off only by seeing Steve's smile, which he hid behind the rim of his coffee cup. And then there was this touching. Danny noticed that Steve found a lot of possibilities to touch him in different variations. There was a bump to his upper arm, a squeeze to his hand on the table, a tapping with the back of the hand against his chest when he stood up to get more coffee. Steve accidentally shoved his feet against Danny's under the table. Danny's instant reaction was to draw slowly back, but Steve moved with him. So at the end their ankles brushed against the other, keeping contact. And that totally took Danny's breath away.

"Hey, what about your knee? I haven't seen you limping. Do you feel better?" Steve sat close, at the head of the table and Danny to his left. The table wasn't that big, and without asking he was gently touching Danny's knee just to make sure, that everything was okay.

"You did an great job, Steve. Just for the record, you definitely have skilled hands. And yes, I almost walk normal. I have to take care today on the board and in the water, but you fixed me." Danny put his hand above Steve's and smiled at him. The touching became a challenge, and Danny had to concentrate hard not to get lost in this heat, that spread over his skin, wherever Steve's hand came to rest. 

"Monkey, are you finished? I guess we head out, what do you say?" Danny had to change the topic and he had to get up. Flirting with Steve was playing with fire, and he want to be ready to burn when it was time. Now, it was definitely _not the time_. "Grace, do you need to go to the bathroom before we leave? Yeah?" Grace nodded.

"You stay with Grace. The bathroom is upstairs on the left. I'm outside and load your bags in the trunk. I meet you there, okay?" Steve carried the used breakfast crockery to the sink.

"I'll help you with that, Steve." Danny watched fascinated how everything had its place, and how well organized Steve managed his kitchen.

"No need. Go be with Grace and I wait outside for both you." Steve was busy washing the dishes. He looked even hot doing such a common chore. Danny rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. He was ridiculously in need of sex, and it was still not the time to devour Steve's body, leaning against the sink, while Grace pulled at his hand to make him move.

"Let's go Monkey." Grace's talked a blue streak about today's events, and how excited she was to meet new kids. Danny listened to his little girl, while he meandered through Steve's first floor until they ended up in the bathroom.

Steve was leaning against the side of his truck, waiting for them. As soon as they walked through the front door Steve stopped writing on his phone. He stuffed the device in his front pocket and opened the car door for Grace. Danny's girl run towards Steve only to be lifted up on the back seat, where Steve made sure that Grace was buckled up safely. Danny watched this gorgeous scene. It felt so natural and on the other hand it was super confusing. The emotions were playing hide a seek with Danny's heart again.

Moments ago he was getting upstairs, invading more of Steve's privacy by searching for the bathroom, holding Grace's hand. He peeked unintentionally into Steve's bedroom in attempt to find the right door.( He might have missed it accidentally.) He flinched back, as if he saw Steve still lying there between the sheets. Everything seemed to be so decent, orderly and cleaned up to a point, where the atmosphere almost felt clinical.  
Danny's mind was still trapped in this dramatic impression he got from Steve's bedroom. It was the pure instinct of a trained cop. There was loneliness, painful and raw, leaking through the boards of the wooden floor. Danny couldn't get rid of the assumption that Steve's outer world had to be in total control, straightforward, so he was able to stand the utter chaos, and the despair that was raging in his inner world. This man suffered too much loss and emotional brutality. Danny got a glimpse from behind the veil, and it drew him a sorrow-striken picture of a person, who was willing to try everything, with the single goal of not breaking down, drowning in heartache and bereavement.

While Danny closed in on Steve's truck, he observed this cheerful expression on Steve's face. Danny almost heard the clicking sound when his heart shifted to gear up. He wasn't falling for Steve anymore. Danny was already in love, and in a way, where the love cut deep into the soul to leave marks for a lifetime. And it was as clear as day for Danny right this second, when this tough SEAL, this caring, wonderful man with the skilled hands and the golden heart, broke down, he wanted to be there for him to catch him, to be strong for him, giving him a reason to go on.

"Danny, why are you peeking over my shoulder?" Steve turned his head, asking Danny who stood right behind him. "Don't you trust me enough to be able to do this simple task, to buckle up Grace safely in my car?" Steve's words were spoken with no heat, but with a lot of amusement.

"No, of course I trust you. I...," Danny made a face and bit his lower lip, "you're right. I always need to check for myself, to make sure that Grace is safe." Danny looked sheepish.

"Don't worry Danny. I totally get it. I'd do the same for my daughter, if I'd had one." Steve's word were soft and he hugged Danny's cheek very shortly with one hand, before he circled the car to get in.

Danny's heart had some serious issues getting into a regular rhythm again. Steve's character had such a rich spectrum. This soft, sweet side Danny got to know this morning was not easy to handle, without expressing what Danny wanted to do to Steve. Anyway he promised himself to wait until Steve was ready for this first move. And Danny didn't allow himself to immerge into dirty thoughts while Grace was around. So, that actually helped to keep him sane and boner-free. Luckily.

The forty minutes drive to Kawika's surf school was entertaining. There was a new depth between him and Steve. This stupid, clumsy kiss Danny placed on Steve's lips yesterday was worth it. He was going to have enough opportunities to get that right again. Danny thought of himself as a damn good kisser, and he would get his reputation back, once he started to kiss Steve, making him lose his mind. He also needed to know why Steve had been so hesitantly in returning yesterday's chaste kiss, because the atmosphere in the car right now was heated; so promising, and whenever Steve needed to gang, he made sure his knuckles brushed against Danny's thigh. The flirting was as heavy and sweet as liquid toffee, hidden behind a joyful mood, that was child proof, goofy and funny.

Between side glances, hidden smirks and licking lips, Danny couldn't keep his silly mouth shut and had to ask some questions to Steve's ongoing investigations, concerning his father. They didn't spoke openly because of Grace. But Danny wanted to know how long Steve had been waiting before he could move back into his father's house, and if he was okay with the daily reminder of this terrible incident. Danny could have bitten his tongue off, when he saw how hard Steve fought with his inner demons, until he could yank them back, keeping the leash short and taut. Danny felt the emotional strain in Steve's posture, and he saw his clenched jaw, and the way his knuckles turned white, gripping the steering wheel hard. Every single one of these details expressed Steve's emotional abyss.

They remained silent until Kawika's place came in sight.

"Hey Grace. Look we are here. Do you see that? Look at all the children playing already at the beach." Danny turned to talk to Grace. "You okay, Monkey? Are you tired? Excited?"Danny smiled reaching out and taking Grace's hands in his.

Danny could tell Grace was vibrating with energy. He was glad they could change the topic. Steve still didn't lose the tightness in his features, although they stopped talking about his dad and his case.

"Look, Kamekona came with his whole truck! You will love his shrimps Grace. And there...Kono is here too. Do you see her?" The place at the beach had turned into a hive. In the middle of all this joyful mood Danny spotted Kawika.

Steve steered his truck as close as possible to the tent at the beach, where Kawika stood and waved showing them where to park. They had to unload all the additional surfboards and the material from their own surf school. Kono was jogging towards their spot, followed by Catherine. Danny didn't know why he couldn't warm up to her. He could call it instinct, but Danny knew there was jealousy involved. He assumed Catherine worked together with Steve for years. Maybe both had been on the same assignment, keeping each other alive, getting through tough shit. Such kind of experiences created always closeness and intimacy. One day he would ask Steve about his friendship with Catherine. 

"Okay Monkey. Let's get out of the car and meet all the people." 

Danny turned shortly to Steve and made him look at him by putting his hand on Steve's forearm. "Hey, Steve, are you okay? I'm sorry I brought that difficult topic up. I wasn't my intention to twist the knife in this open wound." Danny said with a serious voice.

"Thanks Danny. I'll be fine." Steve lowered his head a bit and Danny hugged his forearm until Steve was ready to meet his eyes. "I'll be fine." 

"Okay. I'm here, whatever you need, I'm here." Danny simply assured Steve, he wasn't going anywhere.

Kono and Catherine were already at the back of the truck, opening the loading area. Danny made sure Grace hopped out of the car. Chin was approaching them with Kawika, and Danny got actually overwhelmed by all the hugs and the cheerful, heartfelt greetings. Grace was surrounded by all the guys, but she only had eyes for Kono and Steve.  
Kawika pulled Steve into a warm welcome hug, whispering something in his ear. It seemed to soothe Steve immediately. Danny waited until it was his turn to be greeted by the Hawaiian man.

"Danny, I was looking forward to finally see you again. Aloha! How is your knee?" Danny couldn't answer while he felt this indescribable energy, that wafted around Kawika like a cloud. It was so comforting to be in his embrace. Kawika pushed him a little bit away and grinned at him, showing off his shiny white teeth. Danny had to force himself not the gawk at Kawika's awesome chest. This guy had a chiseled upper body like a greek god. He was in an awesome, hot shape. But Danny felt wrong to think like this about his Hawaiian friend, even though it was just a compliment.

"Hi Kawika, I'm always happy to see you. Grace couldn't wait for this day to happen. And my knee?" Danny paused for a short moment, turning his head to search for Steve. "You sent me the right guy. Steve has amazing skills. He just fixed it. It's still a little bit sore, but so far so good. Nothing can stop me from being in the water with the kids." Danny felt the eyes of the native man searching in his face for some clues.

"What about the rest? How are you getting along? Are you okay, you and Steve?" Kawika kept Danny by his side, hugging his biceps with his hands. Danny was sure the other man could hear him thinking, what made him blush a little bit. "The start was rough and bumpy, but we found our way. I guess, we're doing fine." Danny didn't know what else to say, but he saw the spark that lighten Kawika's irides.

"Good. We have time to talk during the day. You're looking so well, different. Let's get the material over to the tent." Danny nodded in agreement, exhaling slowly. 

Steve's truck was unloaded in no time. Danny carried all their bags. He walked with Grace and Kawika back to the tent, where Kamekona organized a cosy atmosphere with tables and benches. Danny got his coffee and there was enough juice for all the kids. It was loud and a bit messy with all the parents sitting and chatting. All the kids were natives, and Danny always loved to get to know the parents, and to learn more about Hawaii and the traditions of their habits. His new friends gathered around him. Kono was in a splendid mood, looking fabulous. Catherine was still restrained towards him, he couldn't blame her. Chin was a solid, comforting presence and Danny enjoyed his wise way to talk and to just be there. Grace was nearby playing, already among all the kids and as it seemed she already had found a friend. A native boy with a shy smile but fast on his feet. The played a ball game at the beach. The laughter and the shouting from the children was just the right background noise to make Danny happy. Kawika was planning to start in half an hour. Until then they had enough time to drink coffee and getting briefed, enjoying each other's company.

Danny was in the middle of a discussion with Chin, when Steve finally arrived. Without even asking he made Kono move a bit to squash in the small gap right next to Danny. Their thighs were glued together after Steve sat down. There were too many people sitting around the small table, but Danny wouldn't complain in the slightest. 

"Did you bring me some coffee too?" Steve asked Danny.

"What? No. I didn't know when you would be back. Where have you been anyway?" Danny offered to get a cup for Steve.

"No, stay. I go and get mine." He was wiggling his way out of his tight slot, gaining balance by holding on to Danny's shoulder. "I parked the truck further down under some trees. I had to walk back. Did you miss me?" Steve grinned alluring at Danny, pulling his eyebrows up.

"Go get your coffee, big guy." Danny answered. Of course he missed him. 

When he turned his head he looked right into Kawika's wise eyes. The Hawaiian's whole face got almost split in half with that bright smile he flashed Danny.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my lovely readers, after I got all your great, awesomesauce comments, I feel the need to explain some of my thoughts concerning the long wait for the first kiss and the steamy action.  
> First of all it never was my intention to torture you with this obvious slow burn. It didn't even occur to me, that this story could end up as a slow burn. I guess, I was so caught up in Danny's POV, that it felt totally normal. :-) As for the word count yes, I agree, this is a slow burn. But referring to the time frame I didn't think it was necessary to tag it like this, because Steve and Danny know each other now for 5 days. So that's why I didn't tag this story as slow burn. I did now, I hope it will update the tag list as planned.
> 
> And...guys, forgive me, if you feel like having ants in your pants! I'm soooo sorry, but let me explain you, why I just can't hurry and leap into the hot stuff. I know you want that, I hear you calling for it! The personality of my Steve in this AU is not OOC from my point of view, althought it's an AU. Steve's soul is emotionally shattered and he lost so much trust. Danny entered his life like a hot granade. And Danny made one move too fast and he put too much pressure on Steve. I see Danny as the guardian angel of Steve's soul. Danny is the only person who knows how to read Steve, how to give him shelter and hope. He has to wait now. He loves Steve and he knows it needs patience. And Steve has changed already. He's more forthcoming and opened up. Danny is there when Steve is ready. I have to work my way throught those emotions now. That's why it takes time. Steve needs to trust 100% and Danny may, for the love of God, not abuse this trust.
> 
> Be patient...for Steve, guys. He will get there, but not as fast as you wish. But he will. So hang in there...for Steve. Of course you also can take a break and wait till everything is uploaded. You can start reading the last chapters to get to the steamy part. Lol! But I hope you stay with me. Do whatever feels right.  
> I'm in Danny's mind and I keep my pace, because...it's for Steve. I need him to be safe, to make him feel home, to give in so Danny can be there for him.
> 
> Then, second of all...I totally forgot to mention a character in the tag list! I noticed when I was three chapters in. I didn't add it because changing a tag list is such tricky thing. So in this chapter there's a new character and this person has a special place in my heart. The time fitted perfectly to add it to the story. So maybe this comes as a little surprise.
> 
> Thank you guys, for all your support and your ongoing cheerleading. This means to world to me and I love you all, because you're great in your way of supporting me. Mahalo my friends.

***

Danny reckoned Kawika paired him up with Steve because this tough, muscular man was romantically minded. Danny couldn't get rid of that stupid little smile, that played with his lips all morning. He had to bite the inside of his cheek whenever he thought of Kawika's facial expression after he witnessed the obvious flirting from Steve. 

It was close to lunch, and they all were starving after spending almost two hours in the water. Steve and Danny were responsible for a small group of six children, including Grace. Danny wasn't so used to the pronunciation of the Hawaiian names of all the kids. He struggled a little bit at first compared to Grace, who knew all the names within seconds. So did Steve. They sounded very melodious; Parvaneh, Umeko, Nahele, Kael, Atami and Grace.

It was a whole new challenge teaching at the beach and in the water on surfboards. Despite the knowledge that all of them were good swimmers, the kids had to wear air jackets in the water. Danny was glad they all made it through the morning with no significant injuries. They actually had a blast being together. Steve had such a marvelous humor and made them burst into a full belly laughter more than once. Danny couldn't remember when he had so much fun. He was really surprised how sweet, patient and caring the SEAL handled children and their needs. 

Steve was about to instruct the last exercise, when Kamekona called from the nearby beach, trying to tell them something.

"Parvaneh, do you understand what Kamekona is shouting?" Danny addressed the girl next to him, while he watched the chef de cuisine, waving at them and doing some hand signs, but he didn't have a clue what they meant. 

"I know what he says!" Kael almost screamed in excitement. "Lunch! He tells us to finish and have lunch."

"Oh great, that sounds awesome, kids." Steve waved at Kamekona. "Five minutes! We need five more minutes!" Steve laughed and greeted back, shouting full-throated. "I guess, he heard me." Steve turned his attention back to the kids and gently took Nahele's little hand into his own big one. The native boy straddled his board and dangled his legs leisurely in the water. They were performing a circle with the kids. They hold hands and were building a wonderful pattern, sitting in the same position as Nahele on their surfboards. Umeko, a ten year old girl with incredible long black hair, asked for a ritual to finish the morning lessons with a song to thank the sea.

"Okay, Umeko, you start singing and we'll follow your lead, okay? I suggest, all of you guys, who recognizes the song, just sing along, alright?" Steve watched everyone and waited with a smile for Umeko to start. 

She sang voiceful and with so much joy, that Danny was touched. He didn't understand the words because they were Hawaiian, but the song was well known and he was super astonished, that even Steve and Grace knew the text. That very moment was perfect. Danny sat on a surfboard in the water, he was surrounded by friends and this unique Hawaiian spirit. The blinding light of the sun made him squint his eyes, while his nerves fluttered excitedly because Steve was grinning at him, singing loud and skillful a children's song. Even Nahele's eyes were sparkling. This moment flooded Danny's heart with happiness.

At the end all threw their hands in the air and shouted cheerfully.

"Okay guys, let's get back to the beach. Put the surfboards high enough at the beach and the life vests on one heap. Go take a shower to wash the salt water off, and get dressed with a fresh shirt and shorts." Danny instructed the kids before all of them paddled back to get out of the water. Each kid had a parent waiting already for them. Nahele was the only kid who lingered about, looking lost.

Nahele was Gracie's new friend. He was a quiet timid boy, but his reflexes and his abilities to transform Steve's explanations into exercises on the board were stunning. Danny's parental instincts were called forth the moment he saw Nahele running at the beach earlier today. His clothes were threadbear and dirty, he had no slippahs and he was a tad too skinny. Danny knew instantly that this young boy had to suffer too much already. Kawika just asked him to look after this kid with special care. So he and Steve did exactly that, without making Nahele uncomfortable.

"Grace, wait a moment okay." Danny watched Nahele and stopped Steve by grabbing his forearm. "Hey, what about Nahele? Where are his parents? Have you seen them? Did Kawika say anything?"

Steve turned to look at him. "No, actually I don't know." Steve wasn't so sure what to do so Danny took over. "Okay, babe, why don't you take him and show him the shower. Make sure he gets cleaned up and changes into dry clothes. Can you do that?" Danny didn't know why this term of endearment slipped out right this moment. He saw the soft smile that spread over Steve's face.

"I can do that. Babe? Again?" He stood in front of Danny arms akimbo.

Danny only shrugged. "What? Don't you like it? Do you want me to call you Steven? Pumpkin is really off-limits. You're a babe." Danny made a 'chill already dude' face.

Steve only shot him a meaningful look. "Babe works fine for me." Danny's heart was thudding. Why did this guy have such a seductive voice?

"Go, take care of Nahele and be quick. I'm starving and I'm sure he's hungry too." Danny patted Steve's bare shoulder. "It's a miracle to me how you spend two hours under the blazing sun not catching a sunburn." Danny shook his head in astonishment, giving Steve's upper body a once over. 

"I grew up on this island remember? I'm used to that sun since I'm a little boy....like Nahele. See you at lunch." Steve shot Danny a charming smile before he turned on his heels and went over to the boy.

"Is Nahele okay?" Grace carried her life vest on one arm. "Yeah, he will be, Monkey." Danny sighed deeply. He hated to see children in an emotional need and Nahele was a neglected child on so many levels. "Steve's taking good care of him. Come on, Gracie. Let's go. Are you hungry?" 

"Yes, very." 

"Leave your vest here. We can get them later." Danny took Grace's hand to stroll back to get their shower and have lunch with all the others.

The tent was jam-packed with kids, parents, teachers and all other people who came by to visit Kamekona and Kawika. There was even a guy playing the Ukulele. The atmosphere was loaded with babble of voices and soft songs played by Kamekona's friend. The air was saturated with a fantastic smell of fried shrimps, steamed noodles and all the other spicy, delicious dishes Kamekona prepared for the whole group. He organized a buffet, rich in different dishes of Hawaiian specialities. Danny and Grace steered through the crowd to get to the teacher's table, where he spotted Kono, Catherine and Chin. Kawika was right behind him.

"How did it go, Danny? Everything okay? Where's Steve?" Kawika hugged Danny with one arm and gently ruffled Grace's wet hair with the other hand, returning her smile.

"He is making sure Nahele takes a shower and changes into dry clothes. All good. Where are Nahele's parents?" Danny watched Kawika and saw the sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Nahele lives with his father, but at the moment his old man is doing jail time, and Nahele stays with his neighbours. It's a sad story. He has no relatives. His mother died when he was a baby. We all try to look after him in the best way we can, but his father drinks and isn't around much anyway. Nahele is very often just on his own. I'm happy he is here today. Thanks for taking care of him." Kawika gave Danny a fierce one arm hug before he let go. "See you later, Danny. I just go and check with Kamekona. Enjoy your lunch."

"Yeah, sure, see you later." Danny watched Grace how she shinned up onto the bench to sit right next to Kono. She was full to the brim with all her impressions from their morning lessons, and Danny knew she couldn't wait to tell Kono all about the new moves she learnt.

Danny craned his neck to search for Steve. He saw him at the entrance of the tent with Nahele, who had a towel wrapped around his skinny shoulders. He signed Grace that he was back in a second and went to meet Steve on his way in.

"Hey. Do you need something? Where does Nahele has his bag?" Danny asked Steve.

"He only had the shirt he was wearing and this is now dripping wet, the same with the shorts. The shorts are drying faster. I washed them shortly with water so he could put them back on." Steve lifted his eyebrows asking Danny a silent question.

"What about the shirt? The one with Kawika's surf school logo? Can't he wear that?" Steve only shrugged and shook his head. Danny knelt down to talk to Nahele. "You can put your new shirt on, Nahele. What do you think?" The little boy only lowered his eyes. Danny's heart was longing to hug this shy kid and made his world a better place.

"Okay, no problem. Hey Nahele, look, you can have my shirt. I have a spare one. It's a little bit too big but at least it's dry." With no big fuss Danny pulled his tee over his head and presented it to Nahele. The little boy reached out with so much hesitation, as if he couldn't believe his luck. "You can keep it. Put it on so we can get you some lunch. I'm sure you're very hungry." Danny helped Nahele to get dressed. The shirt was too long and almost covered his knees but Nahele was smiling. "Come on, Grace is already waiting for you." Danny got up and handed the towel back to Steve meeting his eyes. They were dark pools filled with all kinds of emotions, which Steve wasn't able to hide from Danny. Danny assumed Nahele touched both their hearts deeply.

"Nahele, Nahele! Come on, I'm waiting for your. I'm sitting with Kono, come." Grace appeared between all the people and had only eyes for her new best friend. She took Nahele's hand to pull him with her through the crowd, to lead him safely to here place with Kono.

"You have a great girl Danny." Steve talked with fondness in his voice while he watched the two kids. 

"Yeah, she is great. She's my everything." Danny was so proud of her. It made him happy that this boy was having such a carefree day with his new friend that happened to be his baby girl.

Danny's attention was back with Steve, and he watched puzzled as he took his shirt off right there and then. "What are you doing?" It wasn't weird to be shirtless in a tent at the beach, but Danny couldn't deal right now with the SEAL's naked upper body only a few inches away.

"Taking my shirt off." Steve handed the garment to Danny. "Put it on. I go and get my extra shirt I have in my bag. I'm back in a minute." Steve looked a little bit bashful.

The SEAL's meaningful gesture threw Danny for a loop. "Why do you think I don't have another shirt packed, ready to put on?" Danny had to clear his throat. He felt how Steve's eyes crawled over his topless chest. This handsome man was obviously hitting on him. _Oh man_. Danny sank with his whole being into the river of hotness, which Steve kicked free in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't know how many shirts you've packed in your bag, and I don't care. I want you to put _my_ shirt on." Steve reached for Danny's arm and shoved the shirt into his hand. "Wear it. I'll be back in a sec. Arrange a seat for me for lunch." Without another word Steve turned on his heel and disappeared to get his spare shirt.

Danny tried hard to keep his blushing at a low level. His ears were burning when he slipped into Steve's shirt. The feelings was so intense, as if Steve was wrapping his naked body around his bare chest. The arousal shot through his veins with the worst timing ever. This obvious commitment from Steve made him freaking happy. He had the feeling to be back in high school, where he just cracked the jackpot. Although he wasn't wearing the jacket of the football team captain, but Steve's shirt came close to the meaning.

Actually it _was_ the same meaning.

Danny got wooed in the sweetest way ever. He swallowed thickly on his way back to the table, because he was _so not_ okay, when his nipples got hard by rubbing against the fabric of the shirt. Because seconds ago Steve's naked nubs were touching the very same spot. He was still surrounded by kids and parents. And again, now was not the time for a boner. _Damnit._ Danny had a hard time to rein his desire. He had to stand his blue balls. He would be damned if he rushed Steve once more. He just went with what Steve offered him. One step at the time.

"You wearing Steve's shirt?" Kono's voice was filled with teasing and assumptions.

"Don't Kono...just....shut up." Danny grinned at her not able to hide his rosy cheeks. "I gave my shirt to Nahele. And I guess Steve likes to strip and walk around shirtless with much more confidence than I do. So, he offered me his shirt. That's the whole story." 

Kono sat up straight ready to let Danny in on a totally different summary, told from her perspective. 

"Zip it, Kono." Danny caught Chin's hidden smile and the stern look on Catherine's face. "I have to get my kids some lunch." He winked at Kono. "Grace, Nahele, come on guys, let's go check the buffet." Danny signaled the kids to get up. He shoved both of them slowly towards the big table, where they queued up. He was so glad to get away from Kono's attention. This young woman was way too intuitive, and nothing went unnoticed with her attention as sharp as a laser beam. He was more than happy to help Nahele to chose enough food instead. Danny made sure the kids made it safely back to the table with their paper plates full of food. 

Danny saw Steve entering the tent. He waved to sign him where they were sitting.

"Hey, don't you eat anything?" Steve hugged Denny's shoulders with his large hands. "Enjoy your lunch, kids. Looks great, you like it?" But neither Grace nor Nahele could answer, they were totally occupied shoving food onto their forks.

"I was waiting for you." Danny got up. "Grace, I'm with Steve at the buffet. Do you need anything? No? Nahele? Okay, we'll be back in a moment. Kono, please keep an eye on them, okay? Thanks." Danny turned and stood right in front of Steve.

"You waited for me?" Steve wore a smug smile.

"Move, babe. Yes, of course I've waited for you. It's not nice to eat when everyone else has already finished. I'm a very attentive person. You offered my your shirt and I want to have lunch with you." Danny was heading for the buffet for the second time.

"You liked that," Steve was walking backwards always looking at Danny, "to get my shirt. It looks good on you by the way." Steve smiled whimsically.

Danny tilted his head and rolled his eyes exaggerated. "Aren't we too old for this kind of flirting?" 

"We're never too old for any kind of flirting, Danny Boy." Steve bumped into some guests and apologized but didn't change his way of walking.

Danny made goofy eyes at Steve. "Are you flirting with me right now, babe?"

"Yes, stupid. I offered you my shirt. That's _a code_ , if you haven't noticed." Steve stopped dead in his tracks and Danny walked right against his chest for the second time within twentyfour hours, making some muffled sound. He pulled his head back to search for Steve's eyes.

"Is this one of your tricks? Stopping to force me into body contact?" Danny held Steve at an arm's length. 

"I'm serious, Danny." Steve's mood changed dramatically. They were teasing and joking seconds before. People around them ignored their talk completely. Danny hold Steve's gaze, his heart was beating frantically all of a sudden. Steve's face expression was indecipherable.

"I want to date you, Danny." A simple sentence and Danny's world burst at the seams. "I mean it. I'm serious about this...us. I officially ask you out. This means something to me." Steve was calm give or take from the fire burning in his eyes. Danny knew this was an important moment for them. This was the turning point Danny had been waiting for. Steve made the whole world around Danny go still. He knew his eyes were dark as the night. Danny was seriously nervous. Steve wasn't finished yet. "And I don't care how risky it's going to be. I love adventures and unforeseen events."

Danny ogled Steve with a grin on his lips. "You think a date with me is risky? Why would you think that?" Danny crossed his arms over his chest.

Steve buried his toes in the sand and glanced at Danny through his lashes. He was a little bit off balance. "You said that, yesterday, when your knee snapped back, that I better don't go on a date with you, because it would end up in disaster." Steve tried to play cool, but Danny registered how Steve didn't find a correct position for his arms and he also didn't know what to do with his hands.

"You remember what I've said, while I was having a clouded brain induced by a high dose of adrenalin? Seriously?" Danny rocked back and forth on his heels. Steve's slightly insecure and shy attitude made Danny want to kiss the hell out of this drop-dead gorgeous man.

"Yeah, I do. So? You didn't give me an answer. Will you go out with me? A simple yes or no is sufficient." Steve voice was corrupted with a rougher note.

Danny held his breath and he knew Steve tried hard to hide his fear to be rejected. Even if he should know by now, that Danny was serious about them too. Danny could tell, that Steve played the tough one, and this made him even fall harder for this incredible man. Steve combed with one hand through his hair to hide his bewilderment. "Don't make me wait Danny, I'm kind of getting nervous here...." Steve inhaled slowly. "So?" Whispered words that made Danny's heart melt in his chest.

Danny searched for Steve's eyes and breached his personal space; their upper bodies were almost touching. He was still very aware that they were standing in the middle of a tent full of people. He caught Kawika's gaze, who was openly watching them with a solemn expression on his face. Danny swallowed thickly, but his attention was right back with Steve.  
"I couldn't tell for sure if you were hitting on me. You run hot and cold...and...you didn't return my kiss yesterday. This really made me question _my_ abilities to seduce. I guess, I'm out of practice?" Danny made a break hoping Steve would enlighten him why their kiss didn't happen yesterday.

Steve couldn't cross his arms over his chest, they both stood too close to each other. "I...uh...I'm...yes, there's a reason for that. But I need to tell you this when we're alone, okay?" Steve seemed doubtful. "You still haven't given me an answer...about the date?" Steve's gaze flickered back and forth between Danny's lips and his eyes.

"I'm hooked the moment I heard your voice on the phone, babe." Danny spoke with a soft low voice, never taking his eyes off Steve's face. "What do you think, uh? You ask me out? Hell yes, of course, Steve, it's a 'yes'..." Danny choked on thin air. Steve's happy grin made Danny blush and laugh at the same time.

"Okay...." Steve flashed him his shiny smile, that made Danny's legs go numb right to his toes.

Danny felt like having a sunstroke. He had to sit down. Steve McGarrett just asked him out and he agreed. _Holy shit_.

"Can we go back now to sit down? I actually forgot why we're standing here." Danny had this whooshing sound in his ears.

"Food. We were heading for the buffet to get food." Steve wrapped his hand around Danny's neck and pushed him gently into the direction of the delicious scent.

"You okay guys?" Kawika waited by the buffet, observing both with a big interest. Danny couldn't get rid of the feeling, that Kawika's sixth sense included telepathic skills, and that he heard their whole conversation.

"Yep, we are." Steve still grinned like a dork, eyeing Danny from the side.

"Come here, both of you." Kawika hugged Danny first before he wrapped his arms around Steve. He firmly kissed both men on both cheeks. "Enjoy your meal. We start at two o'clock with the afternoon programm. See you later, okay?" Kawika patted Steve's shoulder before he left them alone.

"What the hell was _that?_ " Danny watched Kawika dumbfounded until he was out of sight. "Is this kind of a Hawaiian ritual? Kawika never kissed me on the cheeks until now." Danny didn't had a damn clue why his friend did that.

Steve's lips brushed against Danny's ear. "He gave us his blessing." Danny tried to wrap his mind around the SEAL's hushed words.

When they finally sunk in Danny almost dropped his plate. He had to suppress his need to grab Steve and drag him behind the next thick tree to finally get more of all the promises Steve was somehow intentionally dropping like little, sexy bombs meant solely for him.  
Back at the table Steve sat so close that their thighs were pressed together. Additional to Steve's seductive moves and his ongoing hidden knee groping, Danny had to shun Kono's searching eyes which tried to drill a hole in his head. Danny couldn't get rid of the feeling that his handsome SEAL got defrosted after he made sure Danny was serious about them too. If this guy was increasing the speed of his flirting, than Danny wasn't sure if he wouldn't cream his pants at some point.

"Steve...hey, Steve. Why did Kawika kiss you, eh?" Kono had stamina. Danny was impressed. She asked for the umpteenth time but Steve only answered with a smirk, his mouth always stuffed with Kamekona's exquisite food.

"Back off, Kono and let him eat in in peace." Danny mumbled between bites, but he couldn't hide his smile either.

"Nahele, buddy. Are you already finished eating? Aren't you hungry anymore?" Nahele pushed his half full plate away. Steve refilled the boy's glass with iced tea. "Here, drink up." Steve looked at Grace. "You're already restless again?"

"We want to got to the beach. All the kids are there, playing a game. Can we go, Danno?" Danny couldn't resist his Monkey's puppy eyes.

"Yeah sure, but you wait for me, okay? I go and check with Kawika about his plan for the afternoon programm. I'll be back in a few." Danny was already standing up.

"I take the kids to the beach, Danny. We'll meet you there." Steve waited until Grace and Nahele were standing right beside him. "Let's go kids, come on." Steve took both their hands, walking out of the tent.

Danny recognized this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach as pure joy, mixed with a slight panic. He watched Steve's back and his heart pounded achingly. This picture of Steve, guiding Grace and Nahele safely through the tent, made Danny almost melancholic because it showed so much care and love. He always hoped for a new family. It was scary how much Steve grew on Danny during the last week. He shook his head and pulled himself together. His mother always told him, that she didn't have the slightest clue how someone could be such a tough fierce cop, and on the other hand owned a heart of the most ridiculous romanticist.

Kawika re-organized the afternoon. Most of the kids were tired after lunch. So they played games at the beach, some of the kids wanted to use fins and the masks and went snorkelling. Only a few children wanted to try their boards with some more exercises in the water. At the end Steve, Danny, Grace and Nahele ended up on their towels drowsy from the water, the food and the soft breeze. The kids fall asleep and Danny covered them with a big towel and placed their sunshade in a way to provide enough shadow for their curled up bodies.

Danny slouched on the blanket right next to Steve, still wearing Steve's shirt. Kono, Chin and Catherine came by with cooled beers to hang out and to chat. They spent an easy time jocking and teasing. Danny caught more than once this questioning, contemplative look from Catherine. He didn't even feel weird. Steve made his decision. Danny guessed Catherine hope for a very long time, that Steve would make a move on her. That didn't keep Danny from blushing every time he felt Steve's fingers feeling for his hand on the blanket, hidden in the folds of the fabric.

At four o'clock they saw a lot of people packing up and getting ready to call it a day.

Kawika approached their place at the beach. "Hey guys, some parents are leaving. My sister will take Nahele back home, okay? Can you make sure that he has packed all his stuff, Steve?" Kawika squeezed Steve's shoulder shortly before he walked the beach to make sure nothing got forgotten. He collected all the boards, masks and fins. The rest of the group went with Kawika and Steve and Danny were left alone again.

"Time to wrap it up." Steve put his hand on Danny's knee. "You're okay, Danny?" 

"It was a perfect day and I'm not ready yet to say goodbye. It's always the same sad feeling after I spent a whole day with Grace...and Nahele is such a sweet boy. I wish we could do more for him." Danny pulled his legs to his chest and hugged them with his arms. He glanced at Steve before he turned to look at the sea.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. At least Kawika is close by and he has people who are looking after him too. If you like we can visit Nahele once in a while, checking up on him, to make sure he's okay." Steve played with the soft hair at the nape of Danny's neck. "Maybe you like to repeat this beach day together with Grace? I'm sure Grace loves to see Nahele again. Of course only if his father allows him to come with us." Steve caressed to lower part of Danny's neck with his fingertips while he spoke in a calm tone, almost whispering because the kids were stirring in their afternoon nap.

"That would be nice." Danny wasn't able to say more. He was close to tears. First of all because he had to say goodbye to Grace in half an hour, and second of all because he was more than moved by Steve's words. And the soft strokes of Steve's hand was a sweet torture Danny couldn't hardly cope with. All the tenderness and the flirting made him almost combust internally. His testosterone were seconds aways to go off like a damn mine.

They stood up and started to pack their stuff. Danny slowly removed the towel, which he had draped over the kids like a blanket."Hey, kids, time to wake up." He rubbed carefully a small arm and a small back. "Grace, we had to get ready. Nahele needs to leave now. Come on Monkey, time to say goodbye. Nahele, sweetie, wake up, time to go home." 

They didn't talk much after that. Both kids were still sleepy and totally worn out from a happy day with fun and action. Steve didn't need to pack anything for Nahele. He only had one, wet shirt. Danny saw Kawika waving and gesturing to meet him. 

"Steve, it's time for Nahele. Kawika is waiting." Danny knelt in the sand to match the little boy's height. Nahele was totally quiet and didn't say word. He covertly looked up at Danny, but was too insecure. He was just waiting for Danny to say or do something. Danny's arms were longing to hug this sweet, wonderful boy but Nahele seemed to be uncomfortable with too much body contact. So he let it be. "We see us soon again, Nahele, okay? Keep my shirt sweetheart and take care." 

Danny got up and nodded silently at Steve. "Hey Grace, did you say goodbye to Nahele? Monkey, he has to leave." Grace dropped her backpack and walked up to her new friend, wrapping her arms around him. "We see him soon again, Grace." Danny took his tired girl in his arms.

Danny watched how Steve walked with Nahele to Kawika. His throat grew tight when he saw how Steve went down on his knees to say something to the native boy. Nahele leant in and Steve took him in his arms. This moment made Danny swallow thickly. The farwell now was so hard, because Nahele seemed to surrender, as if he had to step out of a happy dream, only to go back to hard life. Danny almost didn't endure this lonely look on Nahele's face. Danny watched how Steve waited until Nahele and Kawika's sister drove away. He waved as long as the car was still in sight.

Danny didn't say a word when he saw Steve's eyes glistening with moisture. "Could you take Grace for a moment? She is almost asleep. She's dead tired. I go and collect all her stuff." Danny turned to Steve.

"Sure." Steve picked Grace gently from Danny's arms, making sure her head lay on his shoulders. Danny rubbed Steve's back a few times before he started to pack. It was already five o'clock and Rachel was definitely already waiting. He hated those moments, where he had to hand over his little girl. The day was so intense and beautiful, Danny was not ready to let go yet. But he had no choice. He stopped for a brief moment looking at Steve, who carried Grace, rocking her silently in his arms and facing the ocean. The afternoon sun bathed them in a golden light. Steve turned towards Danny when he was close.

"Rachel is here. We need to go." Danny whispered.

"Okay. Do you need me to be there?" Steve handed him a drowsy Grace.

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you in a few. Kawika will meet us all in the tent for a debriefing and to chill for some moments after everyone left."

Danny felt Steve's eyes follow him all the way to the parking lot, where Grace's mom and her stepdad were waiting. He greeted Rachel and made sure Stan loaded Grace's baggage into the trunk. Danny put his daughter with care on the back seat and buckled her up. He kissed her goodbye and stepped back. Danny's heart didn't cope well with the sudden cut. He still stood on the empty parking lot when Rachel's car was long gone. He swallowed the tears that were threatening to spill over. Danny would had loved to end the day with Grace, to watch her sleep after he tucked her in. Sometimes he almost couldn't stand the fact, that he was only allowed to spend hours with Grace.

Danny felt Steve's presence only when he stood right beside him. They didn't speak for some moments. There was nothing to say but Danny felt the consolation from Steve. He was there for Danny, giving him strength.

"Let's have a beer, Danny. Come on, all guys are waiting. It will help to forget this moment." Steve intertwined their fingers and pulled him away from the parking lot.

They walked back to the tent holding hands. At one point Steve let go of Danny's hand and hugged him tight around his shoulders. Danny leant into Steve's touch, feeling the ache in his chest easing down.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve helped Danny to overcome his melancholy by being just there for him through his somber mood after Grace left. Danny needed half an hour and three beers to relax and to get into another tune. His heart was still soulful when he recalled Nahele's face at the very moment of the farewell, and he missed his little girl like a limb that got torn off. He realized that the laughter at the table died down again and the chit-chat from all the persons filled the atmosphere anew.

Whenever Danny looked up, he found himself in the focus of Steve's eyes. He gazed at this man, who had the ability to ground him, making him feel special. Danny heaved a sigh and shook himself a bit. It was time to be a part of this round of amazing people, who made sure he was comfortable and accepted. He watched how Steve stood up from across the table and leisurely walked towards him. Danny took a swallow from his beer to hide his smile. He felt the flutter of butterflies in his stomach, and his heart was filled with anticipation. Steve's flirting intensified in the most adorable way. His eyes transferred Danny promises while his gazes was glued to Danny's lips, hugging the opening of the bottle. Steve had the ability to glide around corners and people as agile as a cat. With an elegant move he slotted in the space right next to Danny.

"Hi handsome." Steve whispered in a soft voice, locking eyes with Danny. "Are you ready to leave to spend some private moments with me?" Steve's hand lay on the small of Danny's back sending heatwaves down his spine.

"You bet, babe." Danny leered at him before he downed the rest of his beer. He wasn't tipsy, but his head swum in a haze while his body reacted outright to Steve's proximity. The heat coiled deep in Danny's guts, spreading into his arms and legs and filling his crotch with fire. Danny lowered his voice and his lips were almost touching Steve's ear when he spoke in a hushed tone, "I so want to kiss you, babe." Danny felt how Steve fisted his shirt behind his back. "Let's go, babe. My patience was put to the test so many times today." Danny added gruff.

Steve's blush was adorable and Danny's self-control started to shatter. He knew, that he still had to be patient. His lips burnt from desire to press them onto Steve's soft skin, right below his earlobe. Everything in Danny yearned to taste Steve's scent with his tongue, to know how the texture of his silky skin felt on his lips. He needed to hear how Steve moaned, when he gave in to Danny's tenderness, waiting for his touch and more kisses. He definitely couldn't wait any longer. He was about to stand up, when he saw Kono saunter in their direction with a unsteadiness that showed how much she drunk already.

"Hey, Danny! Steve! Don't tell me you're already leaving!" Kono was way pass tipsy and whined in the cutest way. "Come on, guys. The party has just started. Stay, have fun, let's play a game. Strip poker! Hey, who's in?" Kono tried to shove Steve a little bit aside, only to wiggle her way into the small open gap between the guys. She immediately clung to Danny's arm, giggling and having her own, private party. Danny watched Kono with fondness and searched for her cousin, who was sitting somewhere across their table.

"Chin! Hey buddy, you take care of your sweet, but totally drunken cousin? Make sure she doesn't get her hands on any other drink this evening, alright? She really had enough." Danny pointed his finger right at a bright grinning Chin, who watched this mini spectacle from his place. But Danny lost his stern attitude and burst into laughter. "She's too cute when she's drunk." He hugged Kono with one arm and kept her pressed tightly to his side. 

"Are you flirting with me, Danny? What about strip poker...eh? Your chest is so sexy with all the blond fur. I wanna see how you take your shirt off again." Kono tried to whisper but her intoxicated state made all coordination difficult and she ended up talking too loud. Her speech was slurred, words were melting together while she nuzzled her nose into Danny's neck. Even Steve couldn't stifle his laughter. He was watching the scene with amusement. He communicated with Danny through flashes of glances and mouthed words. He tried to keep his laughter in but his shoulders were shaking betraying his stern look.

"No, Sweetheart, no striptease and no poker games for you tonight. And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not flirting with you. I only hold you so close, so you won't fall off the bench, that's all." Danny sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. He tried to avoid Steve's grin and his goofy behavior, with which he tempted him into distraction behind Kono's back. He was seconds away to break out laughing.

"Stop it, Steve! I mean it." Danny wasn't successful. He lost his control when Kawika started roaring at the head of the table.

They were all laughing at the end, sharing a great, bonding moment. Kono was not the only one, who drunk enough beer to loosen up pretty good. All the ohana members were sitting around the tables which got pushed together. Kawika was a perfect host and as it seemed Kamekona was one of his most devoted friends and allies.

Danny got glimpses of a bigger picture during these short hours with his new ohana. He assumed Kawika played a different role among his folks. Danny got the impression, as if he was the boss of a bigger gang. Whenever Kawika shot him a glance, his eyes were twinkling with mischief, but there was a seriousness underneath; Danny wasn't able to put his finger on this important detail. At the moment Kawika was smirking at him, chuckling with delight. This amazing guy had a strong backbone and he was surrounded by a powerful aura. All in all a great, interesting man. A man Danny trusted entirely and who gave him a feeling of home. He kind of felt adopted by this impressive Hawaiian guy. Steve could help him to understand what got him this respect from all the guys here. He was an alpha, Danny could tell that much.

Chin had mercy and circled the table to pick Kono from Danny's grip. "I take over from here, Danny. Thanks for taking care of her. But it's time to head home. Come on, Kono, get up, time for you to sleep." Kono had her own happy universe, in which she felt totally comfortable, She hugged Danny several times only to turn on the spot. She lost her balance and fell against Steve's chest, who caught her with a chuckle. "Woopsie, your balance if off, Kono. You're ready for a good night sleep. We see us tomorrow. Sweet dreams, beautiful and thanks for everything." He pressed a soft kiss to Kono's forehead. She wrapped her arms firmly around Steve's neck, rocking back and forth.

Danny knew Steve loved Kono like a sister. Danny wasn't sure, if Steve realized how intense Kono acted as his watchdog in all the right places. She was always there for him, defending Steve and taking care so he wouldn't get hurt. Kono was a gem, rare and valuable. Danny couldn't think of any other person, than Kono and Chin, for their task force. He was so eager to start working as a cop again, embedded in an amazing team. Danny had fun watching how Chin circled his arms around Kono's frail figure to separate her from Steve's neck. It took some minutes before Chin could convince her to leave and to go home. He waved everyone goodbye, keeping Kono close to his side while they walked out of the tent.

Steve scooted back to Danny. "Let's leave. I love all the guys here but I'm only waiting to finally be alone with you." Steve rubbed his knee against Danny's thigh.

Danny tilted his head. His hands played with a napkin on the table. The need to touch Steve grew stronger every second. He couldn't hold back much longer. The force of desire was hardly bearable. His eyes felt hot when he lifted his gaze to meet Steve's. "Are you taking me home with you?" One of the SEAL's large hands was sneaking onto Danny's thigh, too high, too close to his groin. Danny swallowed hard while long fingers were digging into his muscled flesh. He had to suppress a moan.

"I'll take you home, Danny. You'll stay with me tonight. I can't deal with anything else." Steve's rough words made Danny's dick swell fast. He finally just could let himself fall into this insane intensity of arousal, that Steve triggered in him. He felt the twitch of his hardening cock and Danny broke out in a sweat. He was definitely so ready to make sweet love to his SEAL, to fuck him, making him say his name while he worked him hard. _Damn_ , this man reached every corner of his soul only to blow up the whole place. 

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me, uh?" Danny's voice almost failed at getting the words out. It sounded as wrecked as he felt that moment. Danny stared bluntly at Steve's soft, pink lips. 

Steve forgot how to smile. Danny thought he looked almost hypnotized. "The same you're doing to me?" Danny grinned hearing this higher level of Steve's voice. He was breathless and Steve had a thin film of sweat on his forehead.

Without another word Danny got up and pulled Steve with him. "I need to leave, _right now_. If I don't get out of here within seconds my dick gets a stroke from blood congestion." Danny whispered pressed and sharp while he handled Steve rougher than intended. His fingers sunk deep into Steve's upper arm, hurting him for sure, pulling him up and away from the table.

"You drive me fucking crazy, Williams." Steve's words laced with want didn't help Danny at all. His dick was swelling more. There was not much to hide in his shorts. His lust for Steve was about to show off. _Damnit_. 

"Hey, guys, you're leaving?" Kawika appeared right next to Steve grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Danny rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Kawika, don't you dare to keep us waiting." He was never impolite to his friend. "Please?...You seem to feel so many things. Do you feel us? Now?" Danny stuffed both hands in his pockets to bulge his shorts a bit, just to hide the obvious fact of having a growing hard-on.

Kawika had the nerve to laugh out loud. "Guys, guys you're already entertaining me the whole day. And yes, Danny, I feel what you're talking about. And I see it too." Kawika's laughter was cheerful and he was happy, Danny could tell. It didn't help a bit to know his Hawaiian friend understood his needs. Danny flushed deep red when Kawika pulled him close to hug him tightly. He knew the other man felt his stiff cock in his shorts. It wasn't so easy to accept that Kawika knew exactly what they were going to do after they had left.

"Be careful Danny, and I'm so happy for you and Steve. Take care and get back soon for a visit. Next week?" Kawika squeezed Danny's shoulders painfully hard with both hands, but it was exactly what Danny needed. He wrapped his fingers around Kawika's strong neck and smiled at him with glassy eyes. He wasn't able to express how extremely thankful he was for the chance to get to know this man. Kawika's support was priceless. He was a godsend. Danny only nodded and smiled. "Next week sounds fine to me."

Danny stepped aside so Steve had some privacy while Kawika gave him some advice too, pulling him in, keeping him in a tight embrace for some long seconds. Steve shared a strong bond with the muscular native surf teacher. His face was relaxed and soft when he turned to Danny.

"Let's say goodbye to everyone. We can't leave without hugging all the ohana members." Steve pulled Danny along to start with the ritual.

"Okay, babe." Danny mastered some self-control and was even successful to make his cock soften for the time being. 

Danny didn't expect to spend so much time to say goodbye to everyone. All the hugs! Oh my god! Hawaiian's love to cuddle and to hug each other so much. But he had to admit, he enjoyed all the love and the affection those great, warm-hearted people shared with him so freely. Danny gained back a family after he was so sure, he never would feel so connected with anyone after his divorce with Rachel. He was deeply touched how everybody respected him and adopted him without any second thoughts. He was a true member of their family. He would be eternally thankful for Kawika to look after him the way he did.

By the time Steve and Danny grabbed their bags and were walking down the street to get to Steve's truck, Danny's desire was back like a kick to his gut. It detonated deep in his abs and the fire ate its way through every cell, until Danny was burning. Both were checking on the other while they headed for Steve's truck. Danny searched for Steve's hand to interlace their fingers. He squeezed Steve's hand hard just to make sure Steve was okay.

"Where did you park your truck, babe?" Danny got impatient. "Did you hide it under bushes and ripped off branches from trees? I can't see shit from here." 

"Some more minutes, Danny. Don't complain. There's a reason why the truck is hidden so well. And no, it's not a SEAL thing. It's just...a parked truck further away as usual." Steve lifted their entwined hands to press his lips firmly onto Danny's back of the hand.

"I'm not complaining. I just run out of patience, you schmuck." Danny's heart stumbled in his chest feeling Steve's hot lips on his skin. "Don't make me grab you, here in the middle of the street, Steve. My self-control hangs by a thin thread." Danny's voice was rough.

"This way." Steve pulled Danny into a small path with bushes at either side of the way. He hugged Danny's hand forcefully and Danny knew he was not the only one who was seconds away to lose control. "Here we are." Steve let go of Danny's hand to pick the keys from this pocket. He opened the car door and threw his bag on the back seat. "Give me your bag." Steve's demanding tone had the effect to increase Danny's turned on state. He knew Steve was on the same page with him. He could risk to make a move. He just couldn't fucking wait any longer.

Steve bended his upper body to take Danny's bag to shove it on the back seat. Danny stepped up and he hugged Steve around his waist the moment his hands were empty. He placed them flat against Steve's ripped abs, pressing his front into this incredible trained, hard body. "You're sex on a stick, babe. _God_ , I can't wait anymore to touch you...all the things I want to do to you...you have no idea, babe." Danny rubbed his nose into Steve's shirt and feeling all the hard muscles beneath, inhaling deeply. His fingers danced over Steve's body reaching the swell of his impeccable pecs with those seductive, hard nipples he had to stare at the whole damn day.

Steve's low moan was music to his ears and his dick answered the call of lust with hardening to his full length, pulsing in his shorts. He knew Steve felt his hard-on against his ass-cheek. "Turn around, Steve." Danny's greed for Steve's body made him strong and with a single, precise move he shoved him into the side of the truck.

Steve closed his eyes and Danny got a good look at his pants where his hard cock tented the soft fabric of the shorts. He shoved Steve's shirt high up to reveal skin he needed to kiss desperately. He kept his SEAL pressed to the truck while he angled his head to reach bare skin. Danny kissed the first spot his lips found, flicking his tongue over Steve's skin tasting the salt and ocean, sun and sex.

The lust exploded in Danny's body like firecrackers. He reached up bracing Steve's face with both hands pulling him down. "Look at me, Steve." Danny felt the tiny flinching in Steve's posture the moment he was leaning in to kiss this soft, lush lips. "Babe...? Are you okay? Talk to me, Steve" Danny whispered and stared at Steve face, he still kept his eyes close. 

"Danny...about the reason why I haven't kissed you back yesterday..I..." Steve put his hands over Danny's at his face and gently pulled them away, hugging his fingers, and keeping them pressed against his chest. He opened his eyes and Danny saw uncertainty mingled with nervousness.

"What is it, Steve? I know you want this as much as I do. You asked me on a date and you drive me crazy with your flirting. Talk to me, babe... _please_..." Danny felt a sickening feeling, thick and tenacious clinging to his guts. In mere seconds he was afraid and dreaded what Steve had kept from him. "Are you breaking up with me? Ending what we were building through this week? You're not ready for a relationship and you don't know how to tell me...is this it?" Danny only could whisper these words, which almost stuck in his throat keeping him from getting enough air.

" _No_ Danny, of course not. Why would you think such a thing?" Steve looked actually shocked. "No, no nothing like this...but I need to get this off my chest. I want to be honest with you...from the beginning." Steve's fingers were lifting Danny's chin so he had to look at him. "Why would you think I wanted to break up with you and end what we already have?" Danny could tell Steve felt as worried as he was.

"That's what normally happens to me. The best things shatter to pieces leaving me empty handed, and...alone." Danny waited, ready for everything.

"Not with me, Danny, not with me. _You're not losing me_. You just need to know some things I usually don't feel like sharing." A shadow covered Steve's gorgeous face.

"I'm here, babe. I don't go anywhere. Talk to me." Danny waited till Steve was ready to spill the beans.

"I'm a former SEAL, Danny. I'm retired from active duty for only three weeks now. It's harder than I expected, to be back in civilized life." He made a break. Danny didn't interrupt. He only stood there, getting comfort from Steve's warm hands and his thumbs, which circled on the spot, soothing his aching soul.

Danny's heart didn't want to calm down. Steve was having difficulties, finding the right words and Danny felt Steve's palms getting sweaty as if he dreaded to actually put his thoughts into words.

"Do you think I buzz off when you let me in on your thoughts? Your worries?" Danny asked softly, wriggling his hands out of Steve's grip, only to put them flat against Steve's rib cage, giving him a frame.

"I carry a bag of problems with me...and yes, I'm worried." Steve avoided to look at Danny but at least he searched for body contact. Steve wrapped his fingers around Danny's upper arms, making sure he was close, not going anywhere. He shifted on his feet, leaning against the car. "I want you to know what you are getting yourself into, if you stay with me." Steve flashed Danny a short glance chewing on his lower lip for a short moment. " I can't kiss you... not without telling you first. I can't deal with finally getting serious with you, only to realize later it's too much for you to carry...I can't...I don't know what to do..." Steve tried to sound matter-of factly but Danny sensed the loneliness and the despair behind these nonchalantly spoken words. "I don't want to hurt you, Danny, but I guess, my mood can be troublesome sometimes. I can't even deal with myself when I reach this point. I just crawl back in my cave and hide." Steve's words trailed off, hanging there in the air giving Danny a hint what was going on.

"I'm here, Steve. I mean it, babe." Danny stepped closer. "Are you trying to tell me, that you have your sorrows and your limits, dealing with PTSD? Are you having difficulties handling the aftermath of your dad's terrible murder? Problems with therapy sessions, with trying to find sleep at night? I assume you work yourself out with a lot of sport till exhaustion hits you hard, so you finally find a way that gets you tired enough, to be safe from nightmares. Am I right? Are you talking about this kind of stuff?" Danny rubbed his hands tenderly on the spot, anchoring Steve with his touch.

"Yeah, this kind of stuff." Steve mumbled hardly audible. "I'm actually not this kind of boyfriend material you're maybe hoping for...I'm troubled, Danny and I'm still not over it. I'm still trying to find a way out of this mess." Steve's voice wasn't able to hide the fear of losing Danny, when he knew the whole, ugly truth.

"I'm a cop, Steve. I worked with homicide division for years. I know this downside that's connected to this kind of work. I knew guys in the SWAT team, dealing with stress, with depression and the inability to get back to their former self after they experienced tough shit. I can't even start to imagine what you have been through. I read your file and I just knew that there's no chance to get out with a healthy mind, after dealing with those horrible experiences. It's normal to deal with psychological issues after what you've been through. You're only human, Steve." Danny's hands glided upwards over Steve's chest to hug his neck. He grazed his thumbs at either side of his face over his cheekbones. "Look at me Steve." Danny whispered.

The raw emotions in Steve's eyes made it hard for Danny to breathe. He knew instantly that this fearless SEAL trusted him deeply and entirely. He opened up to show him the abyss of his soul. Danny knew that Steve felt lost, because there was no one to hold on to, no one to help him through this arduous fighting against his own mind, his anxiety, that couldn't be fought off with hand grenades and bullets.

Danny swallowed pass the big lump in his throat. He felt blessed by this immense trust Steve showed him. "I'm right here, babe, by your side. Got that? I'm not afraid of seeing the other you, the difficult part. I'm here, for you. Tell me that you get that, that you understand what I'm saying here." Danny forced Steve to keep his focus on his face. He needed to hold Steve's gaze and to see his eyes, making sure Steve was getting his message.

"I hear you, Danny...I get it." Steve's eyes were red, as if he tried to hold back the upcoming tears. "Are you sure you want this...with a guy like me?" his husky words made Danny almost keel over with too much emotions. He was so fucking moved.

"Yes, I want this - with you, Steve." Danny inhaled abruptly. There were suddenly _the words_ on the tip of his tongue, as if a foreign entity squeezed his soul like a lemon to get them into the right place. Danny didn't overthink if he should say them, here and right now. He knew it, he felt this power growing inside his heart the moment he met Steve for the first time. Hell! Now or never was as good as any time, because Steve just stripped his soul bare. Danny needed to convince him, that he was serious about them, about taking Steve's hand, being there for him. Danny needed Steve to believe, that he was right by his side.

"I fucking love you, babe." Danny waited some seconds until he saw Steve's pupils dilate before the shock of hearing those words hit his heart. Steve clenched his jaw hard but he wasn't strong enough to hide his watery eyes after Danny's words sunk in.

Danny leant in and pressed his mouth softly onto Steve's dry lips, feeling his enormous tension even on his sweet, gorgeous lips. Danny kissed Steve several times. He started with soft pecks, only to change them into tender, slow kisses. His warm and pliant lips worked with care and growing desire, until he felt how Steve's mouth relaxed under his touch. Suddenly Danny got pushed back quite forcefully. Steve's grip around his biceps was fierce.

"Say it again, Danny." Steve's breath was uneven and his chest was heaving all of a sudden. "Say them again...babe." Danny's knees almost gave in, hearing this pet name out of Steve's mouth, spoken in a rough, shattered voice.

"I love you, Steve. I fucking love you." Danny didn't know why he suddenly felt the urge to cry. He didn't know that happy emotions could almost rip a heart to pieces, out of sheer force.

Steve only stared back at him, pure disbelief showing in his eyes. It took him a short moment to gather himself. Danny witnessed how Steve's expression got magically transformed. His face lit up in the most gorgeous, most adorable smile. Danny felt it with his heart, how his love reached Steve's darkness that lingered about in this chasm of his wearily soul. He didn't saw it, but he could swear there was something melting around Steve, and if energy had weight, Danny would have heard the hard thud of the heaviness that feel off Steve's shoulders.

Danny's mind felt woozy. Steve let go of his arms and were hugging his face instead. Steve didn't say the words back but it wasn't necessary, because Danny got his answer in the way Steve was looking at him, as if Danny was the most precious thing in the whole world.

"Did you get everything off your chest, Steve?" He hoped his words didn't sound as shaky as he felt right now.

"Almost..." Steve was smiling shyly.

"I don't think I can stand more emotions before my heart explodes." Danny grinned askew back at Steve.

"I haven't had sex with a man in a long time. I guess, I'm kind of nervous?" Steve added bashfully with a hue of red on his cheeks.

Danny's world turned upside down. "Don't worry a bit about that, babe. You're with me. I've got you." Danny hid his hand in Steve's hair, hugging the back of his head. He pulled Steve's sinful, lush mouth onto his parted lips. Danny moaned low, losing himself in this intense moment to finally kiss Steve.

Their kiss unleashed this restrained want for each other. Danny got lost in the sensual feeling of finally having Steve exactly where he wanted him. Danny pushed his tongue softly into Steve's mouth and was pulled flush against his front. Danny's hand was carding through Steve's hair while his tongue flickered against Steve's, drinking in his scent and this softness of his mouth. Danny almost lost it when he felt the dark moan vibrating his Steve's chest. His hands travelled down to lift Steve's shirt, palming over his hot skin at the small of his back. Danny's finger moved over solid muscles, tracing his V-shaped back.

Their mouth molded together in an open kiss. Steve's arms were wrapped around Danny's body. He felt Steve grinding down on him, pressing his hard length with purpose against Danny's hip. It got heated fast and so intense, that Danny's mind was almost unable to process this immense lust, which was eating away every sane thought.

"Babe," Danny groaned against his lips. He pulled back, feeling Steve's hand at the soft swell of his ass, "tell me you know a secret place not far from here."

Steve panted against his cheek, roaming over his skin with his tongue, pressing open mouth kisses against Danny's jaw line. His hands were travelling down his ass to hug both cheeks. Steve kept Danny pressing to his hip, rubbing their hard cocks together.

"Steve, get in the car." Danny pushed him softly away. "I don't want to be caught, causing an act of indecency in public. And I don't want to scare any pedestrians off."

"I know a place." Steve spoke against his throat. He kissed Danny one more time deep and dirty, before he circled the car, sliding behind the steering wheel.

Danny hopped in on the passenger seat and before Steve started the ignition he leant over to bite into Steve's shoulder. Steve watched him with a wild expression. He didn't flinch a bit, not feeling any pain. Danny put his hand on Steve's thigh and slid upward between Steve's legs, to palm over his bulge in his shorts. Danny watched how Steve's head fell back with a groan and he opened his legs a bit more to grant Danny a better access, pushing his hard-on greedy into Danny's palm.

"Drive, babe. I only have so much self-control." Danny moaned in Steve's ear before he sucked at his earlobe, making Steve lose his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Danny's hands were permanently touching Steve's body during the time they were on the road. As soon as the truck took a sharp turn right, driving off the the main road, Danny unbuckled to lean over, instantly mouthing at Steve's throat. He pushed his shirt out of the way to get his hands underneath the fabric. He caressed Steve's rippled stomach, roaming around and playing with the waistband of his shorts. Steve moaned low when Danny tuned up his turned on state with each new spot he found on his body.

"Danny, oh god, Danny...wait just a second, we're....almost there...," Steve's hoarsely pressed words made the seducing even sweeter; and Steve played along. He dropped one hand to the side of his body, taking it off the steering wheel to let Danny have all the needed access to his upper body.

Danny shoved the shirt high up, revealing his toned chest. Steve's body scent made him dizzy with want and he felt the urge to bite his lover, sinking his teeth into his hot flesh, sucking at the mark. Danny felt utterly drunken with desire, losing more control by the second. His lips closed around one of Steve's hard nipples. He licked slowly over the hard nub and the puckered skin. The sound coming from Steve's chest when Danny sucked more determined at his nipple, made his cock pulsing in his pants. Danny's hand found the way between Steve's legs, trailing with his fingertips alongside the hem of his shorts, teasing for a while. The sound of Steve's hissing intakes of air was fuel to Danny's inner fire. It didn't take him much convincing before Steve gave in, trying to spread his thighs in a way that he still was able to drive. His new position made it obvious that he wanted Danny to touch him. He didn't need another invitation. Danny cupped Steve's package, holding his strained balls in his hands and making Steve groan deep in his throat. Danny was exactly in the same heated state. He panted, surprised by all the different moans escaping his throat. Danny's hips circled on the spot, twitching, making little pushy moves towards Steve. His cock was hard as a rebar.

"Danny...fuck...wait, _please_..." His voice was raw from all the lust and Danny fed on this need between the words.

He silently praised Steve's ability to still drive carefully over this small path, well hidden between trees and lots of bushes, although Danny was all over Steve, getting him crazy with pent up arousal. Steve came to a halt, turning off the engine while Danny was still massaging his hard cock through his shorts. Steve tilted his head to shoot Danny an intense, dark glance so full of desire, it almost took Danny's breath away. He didn't need more. He unbuckled Steve's seat belt with one hand only to lean in and to lick a pattern at the base of his neck, while he was palming Steve's cock. Danny's fingers grazed over the wet spot where Steve's precum was soaking the fabric. Danny could have listened to Steve's moans for hours. And the way his gorgeous guy circled his hips, so lazy and lascivious, pressing his cock into Danny's palm, turned him on as fuck.

"Danny... _fuck_ , Danny. Let's get to the back seat...I need more space. I want to touch you, want to feel your body covering mine...Danny..." Steve's voice was rough and his lips grazed over Danny's ear and his cheek, searching for his mouth. He turned Danny's head with a firm grip, holding him by the neck, turning his face to kiss him needy and dirty, pushing his tongue deep into Danny's mouth. The car was filled with the sound of smacking lips, moans, harsh panting and the rustling of clothes. Danny got totally lost in Steve's open mouth kisses. He sucked at his soft lips, shoved his tongue into his hot mouth, gliding and swirling with Steve's slick, velvety tongue in an intoxicating dance. Steve hugged his chin with his fingers, keeping him in position to pull his head back just a little, licking on last time with the tip of his tongue over Danny's lips. They both breathed harshly. Steve looked at him. Danny couldn't focus within this short distance. He only stared at Steve's wet, swollen lips, which were covered with a thin layer of spit.

"Danny, please, let's get in the back." Steve begged him, kissing his lips between his words. His hips had a life of its own, pushing rhythmically into Danny's grip, rubbing his hard cock up and down. "Now...don't make me come right away. Gosh, that's an embarrassing thing to say. But _damn_ , Danny. You make me lose control." Steve pressed his cheek against Danny's until his breathing calmed a tad down.

"Take off your shirt, Steve. Get out of the car." Danny scooted back to climb out of the vehicle. He got rid of his shirt in a rush, tossing it on the floor in the car, before he banged the front door shut and opened the back door on his side. Steve mimicked his movements and pulled his piece of clothing over his head not caring where it landed. Both got on the back seat at same time. Danny's breath hitched when Steve's black orbs stared at him with so much fire, he actually thought his heart would stop beating. His brain got short-circuited when his gaze fall onto Steve huge bulge. Danny couldn't tear his eyes away, feasting at the sight of how his lover's hard cock tented the fabric.

"Steve, babe, come here." Danny scrambled into his position to lie on his back, outstretched on the bench with his feet dangling over the seat. Both doors stood gaping wide open to create space for their legs. They didn't have to be afraid that someone might stroll by. Steve knew how to hide, finding the best spots. Danny only saw trees, green leaves and nothing else but shadows. It was adventurous combined with the noise of the nocturnal animals. Danny's heart drummed hard.

Danny devoured Steve's sexy, muscular chest and the play of his muscles when he crawled onto the seat and towering over him. For some long seconds they only watched each other silently. Steve hovered over Danny bracing his arms at either side of his head. He kissed Danny with soft, sweet lips, devouring this moment time and again, to lean down capturing Danny's lips, tracing them with the tip of his tongue, only to pull back, watching Danny with awe and a heated but moved expression.

There was the flash of a thought in Danny's mind about positions, bottom or top. Danny's hip answered to this call by jerking up involuntary. He almost felt the touch of Steve's asshole against the tip of his glans. How much he lusted for his boy. He didn't care that a wrecked sound, close to a whimper, broke free from his throat, he so wanted to make love to Steve. He almost could feel Steve's ass hugging his cock, and the way it glided into Steve's body, connecting them in the deepest, most intimate way. Something in Steve's essence told him that he was a true bottom; if he felt safe, Danny knew Steve trusted enough to give in, to receive guidance and care, letting go in the most adorable, most submissive way; handing his heart and his body over. Danny yearned to be this person for him. He was so in love with Steve.

Their kisses got more passionate and Danny went with it, turning into liquid wax underneath Steve while their tongues explored each other's mouth. His hands travelled up and down Steve's strong, tensed arms, sensing every vein that meandered over those taut muscles.

Steve broke free from their tender making out only to pull back a little to watch Danny silently. "What's up babe?" Danny caressed Steve's cheeks with his knuckles, keeping his other hand attached to his upper arm.

"You're so beautiful Danny, and...so hot." Steve smiled with a shy stretch of his lips.

"Right back at you, babe." Danny whispered huskily. He pulled Steve's head down and captured his soft lips, kissing him slow and wet and with an aching longing. The moment Steve lowered his body onto Danny's, covering him with his whole length, Danny's mind got lost in this sensation of having Steve in his arms. Steve's hard dick pressed down into Danny's groin, rubbing against his hard-on.

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's torso, roaming with the flat of his hands over his broad back. Every now and then he pushed his fingers under the waistband of Steve's shorts to explore these amazing globes of the sexiest ass Danny ever cupped with his hands.

Steve's hands made a mess out of Danny's hairdo while they were entangled in an open mouth kiss. Steve pushed his tongue in and out of Danny's soft wetness. He pressed his hip into Danny's groin and started to rut against him. The friction of their clothed cocks was heating up. The back seat wasn't that big and it wasn't constructed for two grown man, making out lying there. Steve bumped his elbows with every change of his arm position. Danny heard the soft thuds but they were kissing wild and hungry and it didn't matter at all. Danny hold Steve's head steady to gain the best access to his mouth while his hip pushed upwards into his hard length. Danny couldn't brace his feet against a surface and he used a lot of muscle strength to keep a steady grinding rhythm.

"Take your shorts off Steve." Danny ordered with a tight voice. He twiddled with Steve's clothing. He pushed them as far down as possible, but of course it wasn't nearly enough. Their skin was sticky and sweaty, and it was impossible for Danny to get rid of his own shorts underneath Steve. "I need you naked. I just want to feel all of you. Take them off." Danny whispered in Steve's ear, pushing him already off his chest.

Steve licked over his lower lip and met his gaze misty-eyed. He skidded backwards out of the car and off the seat. With one quick move he pushed his shorts over his ass and took them off. Danny propped his upper body up, balancing the weight on his elbows while Steve took his breath away. He stood fully naked right in front of Danny's eyes, dimly lit by the shy moonlight, legs apart, relaxed, slightly panting and staring right back at Danny. Steve was stunningly beautiful with his perfect shaped and rock hard cock. The burning desire in his eyes made it clear, that all Danny could see, was solely meant for him.  
Danny saw the precum glistening and covering the darker head of Steve's cock. His own dick throbbed heavy against his abs. Steve was a potent, sexy man and he only waited till he could climb back into Danny's arms. Danny had no idea, why life made him meet Steve. Guys like his SEAL normally only existed in dreams and porn magazines and were made up to fill Danny's fantasies; normally they weren't waiting for him to get ready, to only crawl back into his lap. Overwhelmed and heavily aroused didn't even start to cover what Danny was feeling. He didn't lose time, although he could have watched Steve's chiseled, perfect and beautiful body all night, jerking off and coming in seconds.

Danny didn't let Steve out of his sight, while he wiggled out of his shorts in this confined space on the back seat. He was very self-confident with his body, not feeling shy at all. He enjoyed the way Steve swallowed visibly after Danny pulled his shorts over his feet and kicked them out of the car. With a lazy gesture Danny bended his legs, letting them fall open a little to give Steve the full view between his legs, over his tight sack, his hard, thick cock and his crack that still hid his hole. He circled his hips in a lazy way. He saw how Steve's cock twitched and how his abs cramped a bit, while his eyes were fixed on Danny's package between his legs.

"What are you waiting for, babe?" Danny wrapped one hand around his cock, lazily jacking off with a steady pace. 

Steve acted as if in a trance. He stepped closer, watching Danny with awe, waiting some seconds before he climbed back onto the seat ready to cover Danny's naked body with his own. "Babe..." Steve's voice was a soft, rough whisper.

"God, Steve, I love you so much." He pulled Steve down onto his naked chest. He heard Steve making a sound close to a sob and a groan. Their cocks touched for the first time without anything in between, and the intensity to feel each other in this honest way, was ripping through either of them. Danny felt the tremble of Steve's body, answering his own vibrating.

He kept Steve in a tight embrace, arms snug around the waist to keep him in place. He started to hump steadily against Steve's dick. Steve fisted his hands into Danny's hair. Steve pushed his tongue past his lips deep and almost rude into Danny's mouth. Their bodies needed a moment to find the right rhythm. Danny's hand was wandering over Steve's perfect ass cheeks, squeezing firm flesh and rubbing over soft skin. He didn't want to do too much at once. Danny was ready for all the hot stuff he was fantasizing about, since the moment he saw Steve for the first time. He wanted to suck Steve off, to lick between his cleft, to bite his nipples and swallow all his cum. But he knew those fantasies had to wait. He only wanted to make Steve feel safe and to get lost in this blissful, hot moment, grinding their cocks against each other, hidden somewhere in the Hawaiian jungle, and acting like teenager with no private bedroom.

Steve let go of Danny's mouth and buried his face between Danny's shoulder and the curve of his neck. He bit into Danny's neck muscles and flicked his tongue on the spot, while his breath got chopped the more Danny worked his dick with his body. "Oh Danny... _god_ , Danny...don't stop...don't stop..." 

"I won't babe." Danny didn't realize that they actually didn't speak much.

The moans and the harsh staccato of their breath was the only sound. There were no words needed. Danny also couldn't find any convenient syllables right now. He was lost to the sensual power and the tactile informations which were overflooding his mind. Steve was everywhere on him and in him, infiltrating his soul. He was solid and heavy, with his weight pressing down on Danny. Steve anchored him in a way he never experienced before. The emotions for this utterly beautiful man in his arms grew and expanded by the second, and Danny didn't know that such an intensity was even possible at all. Danny bucked his hips up to meet Steve's. Danny's movements got more fervid with their increasing lust. His skin was hot and drops of sweat ran down his temple into his hair. Danny's hips kept the speed with ease and he rubbed Steve one off with his own cock. He felt the smeary, slick precum on his belly and around their dicks. Danny was close. The orgasm was still coiled up at the bottom of his spine, but Danny felt the energy rising. All his muscled flexed repeatedly and his body was losing control.

"Oh damn, Steve...I'm close." Danny's breath was ragged and with a jerky move he shoved his right hand between their bodies to grab both hard and slippery dicks, wrapping his hand around them to get more friction. Almost without a break Danny pushed up into his fist and he let Steve take up the speed, until both were fucking their dicks through Danny's fist.

"Babe...babe, you doing okay?" Danny turned his head to kiss Steve's hair. His face was still hidden in the crook of Danny's neck. He felt how his gorgeous babe nodded and Danny let him be. He was about to shoot his load. His orgasm was rising, his abs were tightening and his movements got erratic.

"Steve, babe..I'm coming. Are you with me?" Danny mumbled words, hugging the nape of Steve's neck while his man tried to keep up with his speed. With a choked groan Danny came hard and his cock released a gush of sperm between their bodies, onto his abs. He covered Steve's cock with his juice while it was running over his own hand. Danny's muscles flexed hard a few times. He was still riding the afterwaves of his climax, squeezing the last drops of cum from his cock. Danny felt lightheaded but his concentration was entirely on Steve. Danny wanted to make him come, to keep him on his high. Steve's climax hit him moments after Danny emptied his balls between their bodies.  
Steve didn't say a word, no hum escaped his throat. Danny couldn't hear a damn sound from Steve. He was deadly silent. Steve only held his breath the moment his orgasm washed through him. Danny could only tell Steve was coming because he bit his neck hard, while he ejaculated with stuttering hips. Danny felt the heat of Steve's semen covering his hand, dripping onto his abs. 

The mix of the odd details from this moment turned Danny's heart into a ball of raw meat. His emotions attacked him out of the blue. He felt churned up and blissful, happy and deeply moved, totally worried about Steve and if he was doing okay; all this at the same time, attacking him within a fraction of a second.

Danny still hugged their dicks with his hand but he stopped moving his hips. Steve's neck was soaking wet and their skin was covered with a layer of sweat. Their skin was overly slippery. Steve covered Danny's body like a dead weight. Danny was unsure what to do, or what to say right this moment. He had no idea in which state of mind Steve was wondering about, and how he felt. So Danny pulled his hand eventually out from between their bodies, letting go of their shrinking cocks. He adjusted his pelvis in away it felt comfortable, squashing both their sperm between their abs. He also tried to find a better position for his legs. Steve wasn't moving an inch, he only turned his head in a way to bury his face deeper into Danny's neck.

"Babe, are you alright?" Danny whispered softly. "Please nod, if you're okay. I can't read you yet...Steve...?" Danny was seriously puzzled. He couldn't tell if their love making kicked bad or good memories off. Had it been too much, too close and too emotional for Steve? Danny tried not to push him, instead he let him be, giving him space to react in his own pace.

Danny kept stroking Steve's back with the flat of his hand, soothingly and lazy, diving with his fingers into the valleys of the swell of muscles and the perfect shape of Steve's ass. With featherlight fingertips he caressed Steve's tailbone only to prod with his fingers a tiny bit further, down his crack, moving back up and repeating this calming pattern again.  
His other hand was holding Steve's back of the head, moving his fingers only on the spot, disheveling his lover's damp hair.

Danny lost track of time. His ass felt numb lying on the same spot for long moments. Steve was finally stirring above him. He slowly lifted his head and he pushed his upper body up, holding it steady, supported by his elbows. He was looking straight at Danny. Although the light was dim and it was in the middle of the night, Danny saw Steve's damp lashed. He looked as moved as Danny felt moments ago after his orgasm.

Danny reached out, touching Steve's forehead and cupping both his cheeks. "It's okay, Steve. The way you feel, it's okay and normal. Please don't hide." Steve lowered his eyes again, inhaling shuddery. "Do you need some more moments?" Danny asked him with a soft voice.

"No...no, I'm fine now. It was...intense, wasn't expecting that. Sorry for my behavior." Steve's apology cut into Danny's heart.

"You never apologize for what you're feeling with me, okay?" Danny's tone was serious.

He watched Steve carefully, not letting his face out of his hands. He knew Steve would talk eventually what was going on. Danny was a patient person. He only wanted to be sure Steve felt okay. Danny knew this tall, beautiful guy was in love with him. He only could assume, that there was a fear of losing him again, or not being worthy of being loved, or any other bullshit Steve's life taught him.

Steve let his body glide onto Danny's chest again, not without kissing him instead of hiding his face. Steve's kisses were tender and slow, his forearms caged Danny's head while their lips met and their tongues danced around each other. Steve got lost in Danny's mouth, licking at any corner and experiencing different angles. Danny couldn't hold back his moans and he gratefully took whatever Steve was willing to give.

Steve kissed him one last time. "I could spent all night with you like this, but honestly this back seat is so uncomfortable and my feet are still hanging out in the open." Steve nibbled at Danny's chin. "Let's head home, babe, okay?"

Danny abs fluttered before he could respond. "I'm in. I can't feel my ass anymore." The rumble of Danny's laugh shook them both and made them chuckle even more. "I need a shower and I'm hungry, very hungry. What about your fridge? Is there anything eatable in there?" 

Now it was Steve's turn to grin and Danny smirked back at him. "It's empty. So we need to make a stop-over at a grocery for food. I could eat a bite too." Steve kissed Danny's nose.

Both scrambled to their feet and unfurling their bodies out the door, stretching and bending their backs. They were laughing at each other because they just thought the same thing; making out on the back seat of a car was fun with sixteen, but they were both too old for that shit.

"Damn, my back hurts."Danny was complaining, handing Steve his towel to rub off the dried cum. Steve took it from Danny's outstretched hand, pulling him into a hug, pressing his naked body flush against Danny's.

"Thank you, Danny. For everything." Steve's words got lost in the Danny's hair. He wrapped his arms tight around Steve's upper body, getting turned on again by feeling Steve's soft cock touching his groin.

"I love you." Danny simply said and Steve relaxed in his arms once more.

"Come on, let's get dressed. As much as I enjoy seeing you naked, devouring your sexy body, I have to admit, I'm starving. And I still need to find my clothes." Danny entangled his body from Steve's embrace. He smiled at him, kissing his lips before he turned to look for his lost shorts.

 

They made it out safely without hitting any trees or wild animals. Their stop-over at the food store was a new adventure for Danny. He always hated to shop, anything at all. He was the in-and-out-in-a-second guy, but shopping food with Steve was surprisingly fun. He wandered between the shelves of food, loading everything he lusted for into his basket. Whenever he lost Steve in front of a shelf with special healthy products, he missed him the second he was out of sight. Danny knew, he was no teenager anymore. He had his fair share of relationships and he also knew that from a certain point in time, this new vibes are wearing off, and daily life started to take over. But with Steve even this perspective was exciting and filled Danny's heart with a unknown yearning.

Steve caught up with him between fruit juice and beer. "Is this our midnight snack? Are you seriously going to eat all of that?" Steve ogled at Danny's basket, laughing at him. "What is this? Oreos, peanut butter...mango juice?...oh hey, even chocolate chip ice cream...and potato chips, protein bars?...and beer. Wow! You forgot pizza!" Steve threw a pack of frozen pizza into Danny's basket together with a huge pineapple and different cereal bars.

"We just had sex in the back of your truck. It made me hungry. What's the big fuss about that?" Danny furrowed his brows faking annoyance.

Steve pulled Danny around the shelf, hiding from the cashier. "I love the sound of that. I will make sure to stock my fridge to the brim to be prepared." Steve smiled brightly before he kissed Danny, flicking his tongue alluringly over his lips.

Danny's knees were still wobbly when he climbed back in the car after Steve stored their groceries on the back seat. He grabbed Steve by the neck to kiss him long and passionate. Steve drove off the parking lot still breathless, while Danny was scratching Steve's neck and played with his soft hair on the way till they were back at Steve's home.

Once at Steve's house they fell in a domestic mood. Danny took a shower while Steve was preparing their midnight dinner. They agreed on pizza, beer and ice cream. It was the second time Danny was in Steve's bathroom but this time out of very different reason. He took his time enjoying the hot water pouring down over his head. He needed a moment to think, to calm down and step back inwardly to see the bigger picture. So many things happened today, and Danny hadn't processed them at all. As it seemed he had a boyfriend now. _Christ, Steve McGarrett was his boyfriend_. And they just had sex for the first time on the back seat of Steve's truck. Danny's whole body reacted to that fact and his dick twitched at all the hot memories. He groaned and held his face into the water jet.

He met Steve in the kitchen, eating pineapple which he sliced into small pieces. "You want some?" Steve offered him a piece on a fork. 

"It's not my favorite fruit, but I eat it, because you're so cute when you bat your eyelashes." Danny picked the piece of fruit right from the fork, making sure Steve's watched his mouth. Steve leant in kissing Danny hot and with a smile on his face.

"Go, big guy, take a shower. I take over from here." Danny pressed Steve against the fridge to kiss him some more before Steve snuck away, out of his seductive way of kissing his lips sore.

"Don't go anywhere. I'm back in three." Steve sprinted up the stairs. 

"What you mean with three? Three minutes? Seriously Steve? That's awful short for a shower." Danny shouted from the kitchen shaking his head. SEALs, definitely a special species.

It was already way past midnight, but the night was mild and beautiful. They sat on the deck chairs close to Steve's private shore, sipping at their beers, eating pizza and talking. They filled the gaps about their past and their experiences in their fields and the new task force.

"When's the first meeting with the Governor?" Danny stretched and placed the empty bottle on the small table beside his chair.

"Monday morning, eight o'clock sharp. The whole team will be informed about our first case. We get to see our headquarter, it's actually in the Palace, and of course all the bureaucratic stuff has to be solved. Like handing the badges, our guns, filling in forms and swearing-in of each member. Everything has to be accurate before we start working on any case." Steve stared over the ocean. "You okay with giving up your job as a teacher?" He turned his head to look at Danny.

"More than okay. It's fine to teach kids, but nothing I want to do until pension is due. I'm eager to feel the weight of a gun at my hips again."

Steve gave him an approval nod, watching him thoughtfully. "You wanna head for Kawika's place next weekend? With Grace, visiting Nahele and spending a nice Saturday with all the guys?" Steve scratched with his fingernail at his beer bottle, looking hopeful before he put it down on the arm rest.

Danny stood up and reached for Steve's hand. He pulled him up on his feet and right into a hug and a slow, tender kiss. "That's an awesome idea. I love it. Yes, let's do that." Steve's hand ran up and down over the length of Danny's spine. He only watched Danny with a sort of wonder in his eyes. "Let's go to bed, babe. Could you lend me a toothbrush?" Danny felt how Steve was still churned up about saying goodbye to Nahele, knowing this little fellow had to go back to a harsh and unkind home. "Yeah sure." Steve was quiet again while they walked back to the house holding hands.

"If you feel uncomfortable with me sleeping next to you in your bed, I don't mind using the couch, Steve." Danny made him wait before he climbed the stairs, pulling Danny with him.

"No, I want you next to me. You're not sleeping on the couch, Danny." Steve stepped back from the frist step. "I'm..uh..I might be restless during the night. I have nightmares, almost every night, but I refuse to take any meds that would help me sleep. I don't want them. So, I hope I don't disturb you." Steve chewed on his bottom lip. "There hasn't been someone sleeping next to me for a long time." He simply said.

Danny hugged Steve's hand squeezing it. "If it's too much, we don't discuss, I just change to sleep on the couch, okay?" Steve shook his head. "I want you next to me, Danny, seriously. Come on." 

Steve's bed was huge, king sized and comfortable. Both kept their briefs on and were crawling under the light blanket together. There was not the slightest awkward moment between them while the searched for the right position. Their bodies molded together as if they were made for each other and for sleeping together in the same bed. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and spooning him from behind, in a protective and caring way. Danny's ass fitted snug into Steve's bended hips. Steve's chest was glued against Danny's back and radiated a heat like a furnace. Steve's strong arms pulled him impossibly closer, nuzzling his face into his hair. Danny felt safe and loved, and before he could think of making out a second time with Steve, he was already sound asleep.

Danny woke up from Steve's harsh panting right next hot his ear. They entangled their bodies during sleep. Steve underwent an agitated phase in his sleep. He seemed stressed, soaked in sweat and breathing hard. Danny turned carefully not to startle Steve. He petted his shoulder and his arm and repeatedly whispering his name. Steve woke up with a jolt. For a second his eyes were wild and searching the room as if he didn't recognize his surroundings.

"Steve, hey babe. You're at home, you're safe. And I'm Danny." Danny pushed his upper body up while he talked, keeping one hand on Steve's arm.

He met Steve's eyes and he heard his chuckle. "Nice to meet you Danny." His chest was still pumping air into his lungs. "Sorry, if I woke you up." Danny lay back into his pillow and put his hand on Steve's chest. His heart was beating frantically, like a caged bird. 

"Better safe than sorry." Danny whispered softly. "I didn't know if you would throw a punch first, asking questions later. I wasn't sure if you recognize me right after your nightmare." Danny kissed Steve's temple, tasting the salt and the wetness. "Do you need to get up or turn on the lights?"

"No, just give me a second. I need to calm down. Go back to sleep. I'm fine. No pictures this time, just a bad feelings." Steve put his hand on top of Danny's on his chest. Both fell asleep eventually.

The second time Danny woke from his slumber was in the wee hours of the morning. Steve was kissing his face and carding through his crazy bedhead. He heard Steve whispering in his ear and he felt his hot breath against his head. "I'm going for a swim Danny. Sleep as long as you want. I'll be back soon."

"Hmmm...swimming? Now?...s'the middle of the night..." Danny's voice was heavy from sleep.

"It's called the crack of dawn." Steve kissed him with soft lips. Danny felt the dip in the mattress when Steve got up.

"No morning sex?" Danny couldn't even open his eyes yet, but he had to ask.

"Later babe." Another kiss and Steve was out the door.

Danny was back into dreamland the moment Steve crawled towards the open ocean for his daily swim training.

Danny woke up a third time, turning in this big empty bed when the incomparable scent of freshly brewed coffee wafted through the half open bedroom door. The curtains were still drawn but Danny knew the dazzling sunlight was already high over the ocean. He heard the waves crashing at the shore and the wind rustling through the leaves of trees and bushes.

So Steve was back from his swimming but didn't came looking for Danny to join him for some hot morning sex. He turned his head to search for a clock. It was already past nine o'clock. Danny's heart immediately began to race in his chest. He was nervous and unsure what happened and why Steve just let him sleep. 

He got up and padded into the bathroom for a shower. He had no spare clothes left. So he searched through Steve's closet for a shirt and shorts. He was agitated although he tried to calm his nerves by dressing slowly. There was nothing going on, maybe Steve got distracted or wanted Danny to get some rest. But nothing helped to calm his heart into a normal beating.  
When Danny entered the kitchen he only found the hot pot of coffee but no Steve in sight. Danny forced himself to stand there, leaning against the kitchen counter to drink some coffee. But he was freaking out silently and he couldn't make himself wait one more damn second. He put the half full mug down on the kitchen counter and went looking for his SEAL.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for your patience my sweet, lovely readers! And thanks as always for your incredible, fantastic support. Your comments, your kudos, your being here with my, at my side, is such a fantastic boost! This means so much to me. I really surf on this wave of energy that you are creating for me. Mahalo my darling friends! Lots of love to y'all. I guess, I'm getting emotionally now that the end is near. Gee! What a journey! But you're still here with me. Thank you guys, you rock big time, all of you! Hugs!

Danny stepped into the living room, roaming with his gaze over this super tidy space. He was wondering if Steve did the cleaning all by himself. How did someone work so much, and was at the same time able to keep his home that orderly?  
There was no sign of Steve, neither on the lanai nor in the small office adjacent to the dining corner. Danny didn't even spot a towel or anything similar, that would show his guy was recently walking through this house. His nerves were strained and he had to keep is breathing at a normal level. It couldn't be that Steve just drove off somewhere without informing him, could it? Maybe he should check the parking lot out front first, to make sure Steve's truck was still there. And maybe he should start to think like a cop instead of procrastinating like a lovesick fool, who was already convinced he got dumped. Danny turned on his heels, trying to steer his thoughts into a safer direction by finding an easy, self-explanatory solution of why his boyfriend hadn't joined him in his bed to warm his body.

Danny hurried out of the house, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. Steve's truck was standing right there where they parked it late yesterday night. So far so good. Danny relaxed a bit. 

"Steve?" Danny called loud and clear. No answer. His worries increased by the second. Danny turned in all directions, perking up his ears to catch any possible sound. A metallic rattle immediately got Danny's attention. He eyed the small building next to Steve's truck. He inhaled so fast it made him dizzy. The garage! Oh, for Heaven's sake, how stupid not to think of that! Danny almost face-palmed his forehead. He was so relieved to hear someone rummaging in there. He jogged over to the door and pushed it carefully open.

"Hey Steve! Are you in here?" Danny shouted into the sparsely lit room. The air smelled of motor oil, rusty metal and a lot of dust. He stared right at a car, fully covered with a large, dingy cloth that had been white a long time ago, which covered the whole car, fitting his frame like a shirt. He couldn't see pass that jalopy that hid under there.

"Danny! Hey, over here!" Steve's voice sounded different, more pent-up and composed. Danny stumbled almost over the threshold. He circled the car with a troubled heart not sure what he was about to meet, because his instinct told him that there was something going on. His whole body reacted to the scene, unfolding before his eyes and making his hair stand on end.

Steve seemed to meditate over a red metal box. He just stood there, not even turning his head to greet Danny. His hands lay on either side of this toolbox, while he tipped it over, doing nothing more than to keep staring at it and holding it in the same position.

"Steve, you okay? What are you doing here?" Danny stepped closer. "I missed you. I was waking up in an empty bed. I actually hoped to be jumped up by a wet and very naked aquaman." He smiled but stopped approaching Steve. Something told him that his guy needed some distance.

"What time is it?" Steve was still beholding this tool box.

"It's nearly a quarter to ten." Danny fumbled with the cover from the car.

Steve finally tore his gaze away to look over at Danny. "I'm sorry Danny, I lost track of time. I actually searched for a screwdriver, but I got distracted." He tapped with his hand onto the box. "With this here."

Danny forced himself to put his emotions aside, although his heart felt as if it had been tossed into a blender, and some idiot pressed the power button. Steve was far away, he had slipped out of Danny's grasp, and he needed to find Steve's frequency, to penetrate this bubble to reach him. He inhaled concentrated and stepped forward, right next to Steve, to get a better look onto the box.

"Champ? What does this mean? Has this anything to do with your father's murder?" Danny chose the point-blank approach. If Steve needed levelheaded and analytic Danny was more than pleased to provide this, although his feelings were so squashed.

"It has everything to do with it." Steve's focus was laser like. He spoke in a different voice. Danny assumed this was his SEAL mode, to be functional and rational, shutting away all emotions, to get the best possible result.

"I'm listening." Danny added shortly. He never would have asked about the details of his father's murder, not until Steve would bring it up by himself. And here they were, right in the middle of it.

"I had one last phone call with my dad that day. They way he talked to me? He used funny words which didn't add up. He called me 'Champ'. He never ever called me by this nickname. This detail bugged me from day one. And now I just found this toolbox, well hidden underneath this work bench. And I got only lucky because the screwdriver fell behind this chest of drawers." Steve stopped talking, eyeing the red metal box agitatedly. "It's my first proper lead I have found in weeks, although the content doesn't make any sense at all. I need to talk to Chin. He worked with my father for some years, maybe he can close some of the gaps, knowing what all this stuff means that my father kept hidden in this box." Steve grabbed the handle of the metal case. "Sorry, Danny. I need to go. I don't know when I'm back, okay? Sorry I destroyed the mood."

Danny watched surprised but understandingly, how Steve pressed past him to get ready to leave. At the door he stopped and turned around. "Sorry, Danny. I'll...I'll be back, but I need to change my clothes and I need to call Chin."

Danny closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched the shutting of the door. He tilted his head and worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Okay, okay. Steve knew that Danny was a cop, and he actually could have helped him too. But at the moment Danny just let him act in what way so ever. Chin seemed to be the best person Steve could talk to at the moment. Danny was relieved Steve had actually a person he wanted to talk to about the terrible killing of his father. He only would have wished Steve thought of him as a partner. Danny sighed and it sounded almost dramatic in the silence of the garage.  
Although Danny experienced this change of focus and attention so many times himself, he couldn't help but feel left behind, almost bereft of being a part of Steve's...yeah what? Life? They didn't even have started to be a couple yet, and here he stood, having already an almost meltdown because Steve tasted blood, and needed to check up on that lead.  
_Pull yourself together, Williams. You know how this works, you did it countless times yourself. Nothing else existed but the lead. Period._  
This was in fact one of the main reasons why his relationship with Rachel broke apart. One had to be a cop to understand how the mind of a cop worked, or the mind of a SEAL in this context. Danny would not interfere now. He also wouldn't offer his help. Steve needed to figure this out by himself.

Danny followed Steve back into the house. He stepped into the kitchen to brew a fresh portion of coffee. He heard Steve opening his closet doors to get dressed. The sound of wooden hangers bumping together and a jacket got pulled over shoulders, which were dressed in a shirt, reached Danny's ears. So Steve had a plan and he was not in the mood to fill him in. Danny could handle difficult situations, but as soon as his heart was involved every rational trail of thoughts flew out the window. He immediately produced the worst outcome of the actual situation. He learnt to stand the moment, not to act on his feelings, not to talk too much, just to endure this tension and to swallow all his worries.

Steve rushed down the stairs. He grabbed his car keys from the table near the entrance while he was talking to Chin on the phone. He hung up and let his cell slip into the pocket of his jacket. Danny watched his guy, and he tried to hide his frail nerves, sipping at his coffee cup. He leant casually against the door frame to the kitchen.  
"You cleaned up nice, babe. Care to share where you're going?" Danny was proud how his voice didn't waver a bit.

Steve turned his head to send an unsure look into Danny's direction. "I...uhm, I meet Chin in a few to discuss some of the items in the box. I just need to check if he knows more about all the stuff my dad kept in there." Steve cleared his throat and shifted a little bit from one foot to the other. "And then I visit my father's grave. It's my Sunday ritual...to visit him and...yeah." Danny could tell Steve felt uncomfortable and he didn't know what to do to ease this awkward moment.

"Be careful, Steve. Call me, if you need me, okay?" He wanted Steve to feel okay, to let him know he was fine with what was going on.

"I'll do that. Bye Danny. I...I need to go now." Steve nodded shortly and slipped out the door.

Danny could pull that act perfectly, though his soul was screaming for a hug, for a kiss, for any proof Steve was not leaving him, was not fed up with him, or didn't change his mind about being together with Danny. He just had the best night of his adult life with Steve and their sweet but hot making out session on the back seat of his truck. Danny wasn't ready for this reserved mood after he got up without even sharing a hug with his boyfriend. But he needed to give Steve some slack. So he inhaled slowly and just behaved as if everything was just fine. 

Danny stood there frozen on the spot. He listened to Steve's truck, and how the engine came to life. He waited until the sound of the fast vanishing car died away, leaving him in an uneasy silence. He forced himself to relax and to finish his coffee while he felt sick to the stomach.

Danny's heart was bleeding. Steve didn't kiss him goodbye. He had exactly one possibility to deflect attention away from this twisted situation. Before his mind did this freaking, shitty thing to go batshit crazy about what just happened, Danny turned to face the kitchen. The best recipe for his heartache had always been cooking. Danny entered the kitchen with the determination to prepare a hell of a dinner. If Steve decided to come back to him, to kiss his doubts away, assuring him that there was nothing to worry about, Danny wanted to be ready with a romantic dinner à deux that would hopefully lead to hot sex. He definitely need more sex with Steve.

Danny put his phone on the kitchen counter and searched for music that would soothe his soul and distract his mind. Italian summer songs from Toto Cutugno, Valerie Dore and Lucio Dalla filled the room. As soon as he felt this change in his focus he started to go through Steve's kitchen equipment. A small percentage of Italian blood run through the veins of the William's family; some hundreds generation ago there had to be a 'nonna' who loved to prepare the most delicious dishes 'fatte in casa per la famiglia'. Danny loved to cook italian dishes. He was planning to cook a real italian sugo, a tomato sauce, that had to simmer at least 3 hours with the secret ingredient of two teaspoonful of sugar, while he could prepare 'gnocchi di patate', handmade, from scratch.

After he thoroughly searched Steve's kitchen, he made a list of all the items that he had to buy, next to a long list of ingredients for his recipe. Danny sent a small prayer to heaven that he came with his own car yesterday. It was still parked right in front of Steve's house. Danny had some shopping to do. A small note beside the coffee machine informed Steve where he was, in case the unforeseen event happened of an early returning Steve. Danny didn't want to give him the impression he left. He just was about to run errands.

*

The hours ticked by but Danny kept himself busy. Steve's kitchen smelt heavenly. Danny's original tomato sauce simmered on the stove. He added the chopped meat and the sausages some moments ago. His apron was dusty with flour from preparing the gnocchi, which lay evenly spread on the table in the middle of the kitchen. Danny opened a bottle of red wine, that he found on a shelf in Steve's kitchen, relishing its rich taste. He always got more inspired while drinking a glass of wine during cooking.

The sound of the opening front door shot like a bolt through Danny's nervous system. _Steve was back_. He was waiting for this moment since he saw him leave. Now that Steve was back, Danny turned anew in this twitchy ball of shakiness. His heart was drumming in his chest. He heard how Steve tossed the keys on the table.

"Danny?" Steve's voice carried a deeper question. Danny felt dizzy but he waited in the kitchen.

"In the kitchen, Steve!" He shouted back, listening to Steve's approaching steps.

"Hey...." Steve waited hesitantly in the door frame.

"Hi, babe." Danny turned, smiling softly at Steve. His knees were jelly-like seeing his guy again. Danny missed him with every fibre of his being. Steve's face showed guilt and remorse, and a vulnerability that made Danny almost stumble backwards.

"You're still here." Steve inhaled shortly. "I was afraid you'd leave...after I just run off without even a kiss...I.." Steve stepped closer, rubbing his hands against his suit.

"I wouldn't just flee the scene, Steve. You should know that. We both know how it feels to have a new lead, nothing else exists at that moment, but the adrenalin and this lead." Danny devoured Steve's beautiful face and the way he tried to make things right again.

"You're not mad or anything?" Steve watched Danny with a softness, that got him almost onto his knees, ready to do anything Steve was asking for.

"Of course not, babe. I understand what you're going through. I freaked out though...my silly, romantic heart just thought you left me..." Danny tried to ease the strain from his words with a shaky laugh during talking.

Steve's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Shit, Danny, why would you think something like this? I wouldn't... _never_...No, Danny, I would never leave you." With one big step Steve closed the gap between him and Danny to pull him into a bone-cracking hug. "I'd never leave you, Danny, _never_. You hear me?" Danny's whispered a muffled 'yes' against Steve's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, melting into this so much needed hug.

"Danny..." Steve paused, kissing Danny's hair, running his lips over his temple.

"What's up, babe?" Danny pressed his face into Steve's shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply.

"I love you, Danny." Steve whispered those incredible words into Danny's ear.

Danny's heart made a reset, providing him shortly with a bloodless brain. He almost fainted in Steve's arms. 

"I love you so much." Steve made Danny look at him before his kissed him almost desperately, with so much need and longing. "You taste like wine." Steve smiled against Danny's lips, holding his face in this hands.

"I like to drink wine when I cook." Danny pressed his mouth back onto Steve's lips, letting his hands disappear under his jacket to fist his shirt.

"You're cooking?" This tall, gorgeous goof sucked at his bottom lip, tilting his head slightly to peep past Danny's face. Danny could see the astonishment spreading over Steve's features. "What are you cooking? It smells exquisit!" Steve grinned back at Danny. "I didn't know you're so useful in the kitchen."

"Dumbass." Danny shoved him playfully. "I'm preparing dinner for us. Homemade with love, just for you." Danny checked Steve's suit. "Look at that mess. Now you're full of flour too." Danny tried to wipe some of the white dust from Steve's clothes.

Steve stopped him by holding both his wrists with his large, warm hands. "Don't bother, babe." Danny's breath hitched in his throat. His lover's raspy voice went straight south where his dick got flushed with blood.

"Why?" He breathed hotly against Steve's lips.

"Sleep with me Danny..." Steve swallowed hard, trailing his tongue between Danny's lips, still holding his wrists tightly. "Make love to me, babe...I can't think of anything else, than your naked body claiming mine. I want to be yours, babe. Sleep with me...now..." Steve let go of Danny's hands to cup his face with his calloused palms, kissing him with a desperation that made Danny fall against Steve's chest. The moan that slipped past Danny's lips was laced with possessiveness. His cock throbbed fat and heavy against his abs.

Danny made Steve look at him. Everything around them melted way, faded into the background. With a measured gesture Danny got rid of his apron. They didn't speak, but their hearts communicated through their unique love each felt for the other. Danny took Steve by the hand and led him straight to the bedroom. He shoved him gently onto the bed, where his darling boyfriend flopped down, anticipation and nervousness dancing clearly on his face. Danny let his gaze drop to Steve's crotch where the visible bulge showed the outline of his hard cock.

"Get your clothes off, babe." Danny ordered with a firm, steady voice, feasting with his eyes and his heart at this incredible sight in front of him.

They kept their eyes locked and they undressed with a calmness that couldn't hide the burning desire and the hungry looks they exchanged. Danny got more turned on with every piece of clothing Steve threw on the floor. A naked Steve was blindingly pefect. Danny couldn't hold back his groan when he saw how hard Steve was for him. His cock stood proud like a rebar with the first drop of precum leaking from his slit.

"Scoot up on the bed, darling." Danny's voice was velvety.

He didn't let Steve out of sight. He felt how his boyfriend handed him over _everything_. Steve trusted him with his heart and his soul. And Danny was ready. His cells were energized and buzzing with force. His cock was pulsating and his balls were strained and answering this call from Steve's hungry body. Danny climbed on the bed and balanced on his knees not sitting back, because he couldn't bend his hurt knee not just yet.  
He was going to claim his man. _Oh boy_ , he was going to mark his boyfriend from the inside. This untamed need to make Steve _his_ and to own him in this way, made Danny almost keel over. He knew his eyes were dark, staring and demanding. Nothing was going to stop Danny now from taking Steve, from breaching his body, impaling him on his hard shaft, let him feel to whom he belonged.

"Don't make me wait, Danny." Steve had his hard cock in his hand, jerking off rhythmically, grazing with his thumb always over his glans and using his precum as lube.

"Bend your legs, babe. Show me what's mine now." Danny's husky voice sounded foreign even to him. Steve obeyed without hesitation.

Every muscle in Danny's body trembled with refrained energy. " _Fuck_ , Steve, look at you." Danny's stared openly and with so much lust right between Steve's spread legs. The proud SEAL even pulled his knees to his chest to give Danny the best view possible. With one hand Steve grabbed one of his ass cheeks to force them apart, showing Danny his rosy, puckered hole. He didn't stop stroking his dick. His hooded, glazed eyes were never leaving Danny's face.

"Babe, fuck, babe...you're so beautiful... _so beautiful_." Danny sounded wrecked but at the same time there was this archaic power rushing through his veins. It filled his body with this ancient rhythm, like the ocean sloshing with the tide. His love and his passion for Steve started to hum in his crotch and his cock was more than ready to split Steve's hole open.

"Where's the lube and the condom, sugar?" Danny saw the heated glint in Steve's pupils when he looked straight into his eyes, pointing to the nightstand. Danny knew his boy was ready for him. He waited patiently, adjusting to Danny's pulse, getting one with him.

Danny quickly angled for the bottle of lube and the sealed rubber only to have his focus fully back on Steve. "Do you know what caught all my attention, turning me on as fuck, when I had my first massage appointment with you?"

Steve furrowed his brows a little bit at this unexpected question.

"Your feet, babe. I couldn't believe it myself. The view from your hot ankles and your sexy feet hit me like a freaking truck, babe. The play of your muscles when you walked in front of me...so _damn fucking hot_! I could have come in my pants just by watching the way your toes moved your muscles." Danny's rough voice made Steve moan low. "Don't stop stroking your dick, babe. I wanna see how you get hot and needy for me." Danny's look pinned Steve's head to the pillow. "And never take your eyes off me. Stay with me, babe."

Danny grabbed one of Steve's ankle and lifted it high up to lick all around the knuckle; to dive with the tip of his tongue into the hollow of his ankle, placing open mouth kisses on Steve's instep, dipping his tongue between his toes. Danny devoured all the desperate moans which his licking tore from his boyfriend's throat. 

"Do you like this, darling?" Danny asked between kisses.

"Oh god, yes, Danny...yes. Don't stop...don't..." Steve was panting hard, jacking his dick with a steady rhythm.

Danny wouldn't last long this first time. He lowered Steve's leg again and let go of his foot. He looked at Steve and his angry, red cock that got pushed through his fist. The slick sound increased Danny's own arousal. He scooted closer, filling the space between Steve's legs. Danny's sense of smell got a shot from his lover's masculinity when he leaned over Steve's weeping cock. This pungent musky scent was intoxicating. It made Danny almost growl. With a swift move he flicked the cover of the lube open to press a big amount of slick onto his fingers.

"I want to see your soul reflecting in your eyes when I fuck you." Danny leaned over Steve's body, adjusting his hurt knee into the right position, bracing one hand against the mattress. He made Steve spread his legs even more. His other hand was between Steve's gaping cheeks, smearing lube over his ass and his twitching hole. Danny held Steve's hot gaze when he pressed his thumb pass Steve's ring of his tight muscles.

"Danny..." Steve shuddery breath made it hard to stay patient. Danny's cock oozed a drop of precum onto his babe's abs. "I'm right here, Steve, right here, making you feel good." He rasped.

Every finger Danny added to stretch Steve's asshole made the SEAL wilder. Danny had three fingers up his ass, working it loose, pumping steadily in and out. "How you feeling, babe? Okay?" Danny's breath was harsh, his want for his boy hardly composed. It was ready to break loose any moment. Steve's stomach was wet with drops of Danny's sweat and their mixed precum. He stole a wet, sloppy kiss from Steve's lips. They were past the moment where they could kiss properly. They both needed more.

"Danny...don't make me wait...don't...I cant.... _please_ , Danny...." Steve's face was red, his veins thick and prominent at the throat, his chest was all flushed down to his hard nipples. Steve kept his legs shamelessly apart, showing Danny each detail of his intimacy between his legs. Steve was writhing beneath him. Danny pulled his fingers carefully out, watching them slipping from Steve's velvety, hot channel. Danny watched up close how his hole fluttered relaxed as if Steve wanted to suck his fingers back in. He knew his boyfriend's ass was ready to be fucked.

Danny impatiently tore at the foil to open the wrapping of the condom. He put the thin material fast and skilled over his throbbing cock. His chest almost touched Steve's when Danny dove his tongue into his open mouth, right at the same time the proding head of his cock breached Steve's body. This double penetration made Steve arch high up from the mattress. His chopped breath was mixed with loud moans which Danny drunk from his lips, flicking his tongue in and out of his lover's mouth, not stopping to push his cock deep into Steve's channel.

"Oh god, Steve....babe, oh my god. You feel so great, _oh my god_. I love you, babe, love you so much." Danny bottomed out, his balls touching Steve's cheeks. He kissed Steve's open mouth, sucking at his lips, overwhelmed by their deep connection. Steve was actually panting so hard, Danny had to make sure he was okay.

Danny was shocked to see how tears trickled out of the corner of Steve's eyes. But he didn't hide from Danny. His babe watched him with so much tenderness, hugging his shoulders with his hands. Danny knew how strongly all emotions tugged at both their souls and their hearts. He couldn't process either what was going on. "Babe? Shall I stop? Are you okay?" Danny kissed Steve's eyes and pulled back to caress Steve's hair in a soft and soothing manner.

"I love you Danny." Steve's words got lost in the heaves of his chest, while his body tried to digest the physical and mental overload. Danny's cock was deep-seated in Steve's ass. This new feeling and this deep connection shook both to the core.

"Fuck me, babe. I need so much to feel you. Please, Danny... _fuck me_." Steve's voice almost died out. He tried hard not to close his eyes, turning away from Danny, almost ashamed by all the raw feelings which were revealed on is face. Steve cried silently while he begged with his eyes. His tears were wetting his hair, and his ass pressed down on Danny's cock, hugging him, urging him on to move.

Danny didn't answer with words, he fulfilled Steve's needs with the first snap of his hips. " _Ahhhhhh.....Danny...._ " Steve's threw his head back and fiercely gripped Danny's hips to give him the sign to fucking continue.

Danny straightened his upper body. He digged all his fingers forcefully into Steve's flesh, pulling his lover's hips further onto his cock and started a rhythm as old as humankind itself. Danny's first thrusts were shallow and testing, while he watched Steve carefully. 

"Don't stop Danny, go on." Steve worked his cock again with one hand and was eyeing Danny with a mesmeric intensity. 

Danny worked his hips into a steady rhythm until Steve was relaxed and open, letting Danny fill his ass time and again. He pushed harder until the bedroom was filled only with the steady slapping from skin on skin and both their heavy breathing, their whines and murmured words.

"Fuck, Steve, you feel so good, so tight around my dick. I love you, babe...."

"Dannydannydanny....fuck, yes.... _oh fuck_....fuck me babe, yeah.... _fuck me_..." 

Steve climaxed first. Danny sensed that he was coming, solely because the veins on his temple thickened. Steve held his breath and almost chocked his dick. He shot his hot semen in spurts onto his abs and high up to his pecs. Danny witnessed with wonder how Steve's body repeatedly convulsed during his orgasm. He kept pounding into Steve's ass, riding him through his bliss. And again Steve was almost quiet until his cock twitched and ejected the last gush. It was accompanied by a loud and long moan. "Ahhhhhh....god, too much.....babe, oh babe.....ugnnnnnn....."

Steve's labored breath and all the squeezing that his ass performed around Danny's cock pushed him over the edge. Danny kept thrusting into Steve's ass while his cum filled the rubber high up in his lover's channel. Danny was sweating hard, rivulets run down his face and over his chest. His pubic hair was soaked and the whole room reeked of sex. Danny collapsed onto Steve's chest and immediately got hugged by strong arms.

They took their time to calm down. Steve kept Danny impossibly close. They both didn't care about slick skin, heavy body odor, or Steve's sperm that got smeared onto their abs. Danny took care that the condom didn't slip from his softening dick. He carefully pulled out of Steve's ass. He lifted his hips to get rid of the rubber and put it, without caring a bit, right there on the nightstand. Danny glided back into Steve's embrace. They held on to each other, listening to their heartbeats, kissing lazily and with so much silent tenderness, enjoying their bonding.

"Are you okay, Steve?" Danny searched in his boyfriend's face for any kind of sorrows.

"I didn't expect it to be so...intense, Danny. I don't know why I turn into a heap of raw emotions everytime we have sex. But I have never been better than right now. " Steve's bright, happy smile lit up his whole face and Danny captured his lush lips for a short, tender kiss. "And I'm so hungry." Steve added with a grin. "What about your dinner? Is it finished yet? Could we eat?" Steve's fingertips softly stroke over Danny's face, around his eyes and over his lips. Danny kissed Steve's fingertips while a sweet smile tugged at his lips. 

"Dinner can be served in half an hour. I'm afraid, I've cooked enough food for a whole family. Do you want to invite someone for dinner? Kono and Chin maybe?" Danny started to unglue his body from Steve's. "I'll have a quick shower before I head back to the kitchen." Danny pulled Steve with him until both were in a sitting position on the bed.

"Awesome idea. I call them. And while you finish dinner I drink a glass of whine with you and fill you in about where I've been this afternoon." Steve hesitated for a short moment. "I'm still so riled up about my dad's murder....this morning, when I found that box, I only thought of Chin, because he worked with my father. I developed a tunnel vision. I'm sorry, if I hurt you Danny." Steve got serious for a moment and held Danny back to steal one more kiss.

"I understand everything Steve. Don't worry a bit. I love you, babe. I want to help and support you. Once you realize your boyfriend's a cop, you ask him to join you on your mission, okay? We'll be partners from tomorrow on anyway." Steve dragged him down again to share another full-body hug, and to make out with Danny, sharing kisses full of tongue and sucking lips. Danny entangled his body slowly from Steve's hug. He bathed in his undivided attention before he smacked on last, big, wet kiss onto Steve's lips to crawl off the bed.

"Come on, babe. Join me for a shower. I can't stand to be separated from you, not eve for five minutes at the moment."

Steve grinned at him and with the elegance of a sneak he wiggled from the bed. Danny closed his eyes when he felt Steve's body touching his. His boyfriend's front molded against Danny's back and Steve's arms hugged him firmly around his waist. Danny walked both of them into the bathroom while Steve sucked at his earlobe and didn't move an inch away from his back, pressing Danny against his chest, hugging him tightly and murmuring words of love in his ear.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is it. This is the last chapter to my story. I can't believe it. I'll talk to you at the end of this chapter. Mahalo, to all of you my amazing, great friends.

"This is superb Danny! Where did you learn to cook like that? Holy moly! Absolutely fantastic." Kono ate her second portion and Danny grew some inches, getting spoiled with all the praises from Chin, Kono and Steve.

"My mother. She's an awesome cook, and whenever she was angry with my dad she used to create new stuff. And that happened quite often." Danny chuckled, recalling those memories. "I always helped her to chop vegetables, or whatever had to be cut into small pieces. She always let me stir in the dish simmering on the stove. I've learnt all my skills from her. She was a good teacher. My mom's still convinced, I'm going to open my own restaurant one day." 

Danny caught Steve's intense gaze. His boyfriend's mouth was somehow always stuffed with too much food. He looked like a squirrel collecting nuts and seeds to be ready when winter was coming. And he was always smiling when he looked at Danny. Danny's heart was one big, soft marshmallow. His thoughts repeatedly travelled off to seductive pictures from two naked, dripping wet bodies, lathered and slippery, entangled in a hug and groping each other's ass cheeks and lost in dirty kisses. And Danny knew by the way Steve's eyes were sparkling he was thinking just the same sexy stuff.

He smirked at Steve. "Do you swallow too, babe? How can you scoop such an amount of food into your mouth. Hell! Didn't anyone teach you some manners at your SEAL school?" Steve kicked him playfully against the shin. As it seemed he actually tried to tell Danny something. 

"Don't dare to talk with your mouth full, Steve! I don't want to have small pieces of chewed Gnocchi raining down all over me." Danny was laughing before he ended his sentence and ducked away to escape Steve's punch to his upper arm.

"Something happened between the two of you after I left yesterday evening." Kono lowered her glass with iced tea and darted her look back and forth from Steve to Danny. "Don't you see that, cuz? There's something going on here." Kono turned her head to check with Chin, flashing her cousin an astonished smile.

"Do you remember anything at all from yesterday night?" Chin wore his zen-like grin on his lips. Danny knew that Chin immediately grasped what was so obviously taking place right before their eyes. Even though Steve and Danny neither kissed nor held hands or brushed against each other above the table. They played of course footsie under the table, well hidden from Kono's and Chin's eyes.

"Some things I remember." Kono grinned. "Cuz...what's different between the guys here?" Kono gave Chin's shoulder a nudge, hoping for any hint.

"No, Kono. I'm not the one to ask. Nope." Danny could swear he saw Chin blushing. 

"Don't look at me either Kono. Steve's the boss of our task force team. I don't tell you anything without his permission." Danny leant back in his chair and held his hands high up in surrender. He saw the shit-eating grin that spread over Steve's face after he successfully swallowed his huge bite. "Ey babe, what was it you wanted to ask me, right before you kicked my shin? Eh?" Danny addressed Steve.

Danny's eyes were sparkling with joy and he couldn't stop looking at his lover. Steve was so handsome and the way he was smiling at him turned him into a puddle of goo. He didn't know how to describe this feeling any differently that took a hold of him whenever Steve's attention was zooming in on him. He was so deeply in love with this guy.

"About the restaurant..." Steve began to explain. 

"What? Why? Forget it! I'm never going to open a restaurant. Are you nuts? Too much work." Danny waved Steve's comment aside. But Steve grabbed Danny's wrist and made him look at him, _really_ look at him. " _If_ you're going to open a restaurant, even if it happens in another life....just count me in, okay? I'm in, whatever...just do that, would you?" Steve was dead serious. Danny was a little bit taken aback by the earnestness on his lover's face.

"Okay babe, sure, will do." Danny sensed how important it was for Steve to be a part of his life. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found his soulmate, who, by the way, looked like the sexiest motherfucker he had ever met. Danny wasn't sure if he could withstand the urge to rub one off when he saw Steve for the first time fully geared up, holding a gun in his hand. But that was totally beside the point right now.

"Good, thanks babe. This means a lot to me." Steve leant back in his chair, lingering with his eyes some moments longer on Danny's face. A wicked expression appeared on his face. "And Kono, as for your question what happened between yesterday and now. From tomorrow on I'm your boss, there will be rules...but right now? I'm more than willing to answer your question. This is what has happened." Steve made sure he had Kono's attention before he turned his focus back on Danny. Steve's eyes dropped to Danny's lips, emphasizing in a demonstrative way what he had in mind.

"Uh-huh...seriously Steve?" That's all Danny could utter before Steve gently hugged his neck and pulled him into a sweet kiss. It lasted only some seconds, but Danny felt the intensity rushing through his system when Steve pressed his soft lips onto his mouth. His cock twitched in his confined space, caged in his briefs, despite this obvious highly uncommon situation. Danny couldn't wrap his mind around the fact how up-front Steve was showing that they were a couple. As if he wanted to let the whole world know that Danny's was his boyfriend now and that he was taken. A fleeting moment Danny hoped they didn't overshare, spooking their teammates before they even had started working together.

Danny got lost in Steve's tender way of moving his lips softly against his own. He only had eyes for Steve and how he made sure Danny was okay after they parted. Steve held on for a brief moment, squeezing his neck. Danny found his way back to the here and now. Only then he heard the gasp for air and the cheering from Kono, followed by the sweet chuckle from Chin.

"Oh, fuck me sideways, boys." Kono clutched her heart with both hands and laughed loud and joyful. "I'm _so_ happy for you! Damn, that's fucking great!" 

Danny cleared his throat and shifted on his seat. In slow motion he tore his eyes away from Steve's beautiful face to look at Kono. "Okay you're a doll and I love to know you are happy for us. But do you mind to change the subject, please? I mean...I'm really happy, I don't have to pretend anything. And you know now that my boss is also my boyfriend. But Kono, could you...not use the word 'fucking' so often, please?" Danny tapped with his fingers on his napkin, wrinkling almost all muscles in his face. He dared to cast a look over at Steve. His SEAL grinned one of his beautiful smiles which let Danny's guts turn into liquid happiness.

There was a pause and a silence before all of them burst out laughing.

Chin wiped his tears off his cheeks still shaking from giggling. "I'm happy for you guys. Thanks for informing us."

Steve watched Danny with an intense tenderness. They already had their secret language and were talking only with the exchanging of looks to let the other know, what he was thinking. Steve took a swig from his beer before his focus changed and his mood switched to a more serious topic.

"We're going to have a tough schedule and heavy cases on our desks the moment we launch our task force tomorrow. Our work isn't fun in the common way. I know, that all of us here at this table, we are all dedicated to our work. We'll be a great team and I know, I feel it, how this team spirit will pull us through. Additionally to this ohana feeling I know that each of you is tremendously skilled in police work. I just wanted to clear the air for you. Danny and I are together. We are a couple but it doesn't interfere with our work. We're professionals but I want to be honest about this, because this is what we do. To be honest with each other, so we trust each other. I don't want to hide from you whom I love. So this is that."

"Amen to that." Danny clinked his neck of his bottle against Steve's. He was an emotional mess after Steve's avowal. The way he admitted to his new team that he loved Danny was _totally_ unexpected.

"Cheers." Chin lifted his bottle too. "To the new task force and our team."

"Hey guys...wait a sec. I mean, don't you think that...we need a name? Definitely, yes, let's create a name for our task force!" Kono bounced up and down on her chair seriously determined to get this done.

"We are no football team, Kono." Chin interrupted her. She was swooning over this idea.

"And 'the crazy four' isn't working at all." Danny suggested shrugging. He barely could keep his laughter in check. "Steve? Any suggestions? 'The SEAL's badass team' sounds just as stupid." 

Steve hid his laughter behind the fist he pressed against his lips before he slapped Danny's shoulder once more. "I'm serious, babe. I really have no clue, what kind of a name Kono wants for our new task force." Danny defended his suggestions. "Kono, any ideas?" Danny lifted his eyebrows and winked at his teammate.

"I actually hoped you would come up with enough ideas. We could use 'strike force'? No?" Kono leant onto the table with both elbows propped up.

"Oh no, I hate that so much." Danny shook his head making a fist. He chuckled and watched Kono with sparkling eyes.

"I might have an idea." Steve sat up straight, rolling his half empty bottle in his hand. His expression was solemn all of a sudden. "My father always had a jersey with the number fifty and I was being a quarterback in my youth wearing the same number; five-o. He never said fifty, he always said five-o. We weren't native Hawaiians and he always said we are a family of five-o's to make us feel that we belonged somewhere, I guess." Steve stared down at his bottle.

Danny watched him thoughtfully from the side, feeling how sensitive and moved Steve felt, telling a story from his childhood and from happy family days. Even Chin and Kono were silent for a moment, but the name, five-o, sounded perfect.

"I like that." Kono nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, that's it." She lifted her glass. "Guys, Steve, you've just found our task force name. I love it Steve, especially because it honors your father." She smiled softly looking at Steve.

"To five-o." Chin grinned contentedly.

"To five-o." Danny leant over to meet his friends in the middle to respond to the toast.

Steve smiled but Danny could tell that he was still a little bit caught in that haze of the happy past. He was touched by the choice his team just made. Danny knew it meant a lot to Steve to keep this wonderful memory of his father alive.

"To Hawaii Five-O and a great team." Steve lifted his beer bottle and met his friends in the middle of the table to clink glasses.

His other hand was searching under the table for Danny's. Danny intertwined their fingers the moment Steve's fingers touched his skin, hugging Steve's hand tightly for some moments. 

Danny's soul quivered with a gratefulness he never experienced before. He was embedded in a fantastic team and a great ohana. Danny couldn't get enough of Steve's flirting and this insane and rich love, his lover poured into his soul. It was the first time in years that Danny almost couldn't wait till Monday morning. Danny knew he was going to weak up next to Steve, and that they were doing all the morning rituals together, getting ready to head for their first day being Hawaii Five-O.  
Normally this knowledge would had freaked him out in no time, to know he had to spend the whole day with the person he was having a relationship with. Danny knew, that this would never had worked with Rachel, not even when he still was in love with her, and for sure with no one else. But now there was Steve ruling his life and holding his wild beating heart in his hands, keeping it safe. Danny would definitely freak out now for the complete opposite reason . He couldn't stand the thought to spend the major part of the day apart from Steve.

This was it for him.

Steve was it for him.

Danny was finally home.

 

 

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Steve pulled up onto the parking lot in front of the supermarket. Danny was all over his guy the moment his camaro came to a halt. Steve choked the engine off before he turned his head. Steve blindly fumbled for the keys because he had to close his eyes while Danny kissed him deeply, not caring who was watching. He smiled against Steve's lips, kissing him eagerly and pushing his tongue down his SEAL's throat. He gave Steve no chance to say one single word.

"I waited all day long to do that, Steve." Danny flopped back into his seat and licked over his wet lips. "I love you, babe." His grin almost split his face in half. He watched Steve with hooded eyes checking him out and enjoying how Steve's lust started to show at this throat as flushed skin, and how his eyes darkened in the most desirable way.

"I love you too, babe and I love when you miss me and getting all riled up, almost unable to hide how much you want me." Steve murmured with a thick voice, not hiding his lust. He grabbed Danny by the neck to press a hot open mouth kiss against Danny's throat. Steve's hand was already between Danny's thighs, cupping his balls and pressing down on his half-hard cock.

"Ahh, Steve..." Danny's hissed words got lost in a long moan while Steve kept mouthing at his neck. "Don't you dare to start here on this stupid parking lot. We have exactly tonight and I'm gonna use this time with you. And you know how it ends, when we get started...we can't stop. So get your sexy ass out of here. We have still a lot on our to-do list before I turn you into a sweaty heap of want, screaming my name." Danny whispered hoarsely in Steve's ear.

Danny was actually still trying to get Steve into screaming his name. This hadn't happened yet. His guy was still quite shy when it came down to using his voice for loud, shameless groans, expressing the level of his lust during their sex. Steve wasn't too vocal, but he drove Danny wild with his deep, throaty moans.  
And now he heard the whimper Steve couldn't hold back, while Danny felt the wet licking alongside his jaw line. He fisted Steve's hair and pulled his head back to kiss him with pent-up desire, making sure to fill Steve's mouth with his tongue.

"You okay, babe?" Danny always needed to check if his fearless warrior was alright.

"You're always so bossy." Steve leered at him.

Steve at work, being a tough SEAL and an excellent boss, and Steve being his boyfriend and making out with Danny were two different things. Danny loved to be possessive and a little bit harsh and rough, but he knew he couldn't be too gruff with Steve. His lover needed a well measured mix of tenderness, a sexy masculinity and a softness in all of Danny's touches; and when the time was right, and Steve's ass was loose enough from his in-depth preparation, Danny enjoyed a ruthless pounding to fuck Steve's ass with pleasure until his lover came with a choked cry.

Danny had learnt to read Steve like a very sensitive, demanding instrument. Steve wasn't used to express his needs and worries. So Danny learnt to read between the lines.  
Steve had opened up during these five months of their relationship, which were the happiest months of Danny's entire life by the way (this didn't include Grace, because his little girl was a whole different universe). Steve handed over his whole heart and lay his soul bare, admitting his fears, all his worries and the deep guilt he still felt about his father's murder. Steve didn't talk much, he mostly tried to show Danny what he needed and what was going on. And Danny had learnt to listen, to observe and to let Steve know time and again, that he wouldn't leave.

During their first weeks it took Danny quite some convincing that Steve couldn't scare him off with his panic attacks, his nightmares or his way to cave, when everything was too much and Steve needed to hide in his shell. Danny was always there, supporting Steve with is love and his understanding; and when no words could help, Danny just cooked a delicious new dish to spoil Steve with his love wrapped up in a different way, letting him know, he never would be alone again. And Steve started to believe that Danny really loved him and that he wouldn't leave him, no matter what. Danny convinced Steve, that he would be always there to catch him and to hold him tight, to never let him go, infolding him with all the love Danny could master, letting Steve know he was safe forever.

"You like me being bossy...now get your gorgeous, muscular body out of this car or I don't guarantee for anything." Danny smiled at Steve and shoved him over to his side of the car. "We don't waste time in this huge shop. I made two lists. This is for you and this one, with Gracie's stuff, is mine. You have Nahele's. We meet us here in exactly ten minutes." Danny got out of the camaro and unfolded his paper with all the notes he made, so he won't forget anything.

Steve circled the car, reading his list. He was pointing at the piece of paper and his face showed some bewilderment.  
"Okay, I can do that, babe. But I don't know if I find all the stuff you put onto this list. I mean, why for heaven's sake do I need to buy toys for a puppy?" Steve looked up with elevated eye brows and a funny look on his face.

"A damn, I totally forgot to tell you this, because we were so occupied with the case. Kawika called yesterday. He informed me, that Nahele has a puppy now and he hopes of course, that he can bring this little guy over, to stay with us during the weekend. So we need puppy stuff. It's all on the list. Food, bowls, toys...a leash...I thought we buy just everything."

"You said yes?" Steve made big eyes, stepping closer to Danny. He leant against the side of the car devouring Steve in cargo pants and his tight fitting black shirt. The sight of his lover's pecs was such a tease. 

"Of course I said yes. It's Nahele and his puppy, duh?" Danny got pulled against Steve's chest. "You should not wrap me in a hug babe. We should be in the shop by now, filling our baskets." Danny was chuckling and inhaling Steve's unique scent. They closed a big case this afternoon, running behind the suspect, doing some crazy stunts. They hadn't had time to shower yet, but Danny didn't care. Steve always smelled fresh, manly and seductive.

"Just a sec, babe." Steve pressed Danny flush against his front, keeping his arms wrapped around Danny. Steve's lips were in Danny's hair. "Tell me once again why we can't go and see the dolphins show with Grace and Nahele tomorrow. You know, including eating ice cream afterwards and maybe go to the theater in the evening. Would be nice, right?" Steve held Danny impossibly close. He pulled his head back, just a little bit, to search for Danny's eyes, always with this soft smile that tugged at his lips.

"Babe...you can't do that to Nahele. It's the first time he stays overnight at our place. It's anyway a freaking overload of impressions for him, mentally and emotionally. Your house must be a castle for him. Just let him be for now. Beach time, surfing, playing with his puppy and Gracie - that's so much already. And we can watch a funny movie at home. Believe me, this is more than enough for this little fellow. Next time, Steve, dolphins are booked for next time. What do you think? And don't forget there is our Sunday barbecue. I mean _all_ are coming! Alicia promised to help us organize the food. She and Jerry will be at our place on Sunday morning around ten o'clock. Chin and Kono, even Catherine, will be there too and Kawika with Kamekona will join us around lunch. So the weekend is fully booked with a lot of fun stuff. It's enough, babe, trust me. I hope Nahele and Grace won't have a headache after this weekend." 

Danny smiled at Steve and freed himself out of his embrace. He took his SEAL by the hand and started to walk backwards towards the entrance of the supermarket.

"Okay, I believe you and trust your fatherly instincts here. But I can buy ice cream for Gracie and Nahele, right?" Steve held on to Danny's hand.

"Yeah sure, babe, just don't exaggerate, okay? Two different flavors are enough. We don't need six. And don't forget the toys for the puppy and the bowl, and the food. It's all on your list. Ten minutes, McGarrett." Danny grabbed one of the carts outside the supermarket and pushed it in Steve's direction to hand it over. "A basket won't be enough, too many things on the list." Danny grinned at Steve.

"Why are we in such a rush?" Steve stopped in front of the doors and turned back to Danny. "The kids are coming tomorrow, not tonight?"

"I don't want to lose any precious moment, babe. Tonight belongs to us. And I want sex, lots of sex with you and I want to hang out with you, watching one of your favorite, silly Doris Day movies and enjoying the moment where you almost start to hyperventilate over this guy who drives his stupid car into the swimming pool. We saw this movie at least five times by now and you still need a paper bag to breathe into, watching the same scene all over again." Danny laughed at the comical expression on Steve's face.

"Have you seen this beautiful car?? They can't do this! I don't get it! Driving it right into its misery, drowning this wonderful piece of art! In a _pool_ filled with _detergent_!" Steve was even talking with his hands. Danny couldn't hold back his laughter.

"You've heard the part too, where I was talking about hot sex, we...you and me, having sex tonight. Yeah?" Danny stared at Steve, who was smirking and Danny caught the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Now move your ass, SEAL." Danny whispered into Steve's ear.

"What if I only want to watch a movie?" Steve asked with false lack of interest. 

Danny leant in close enough to almost lick Steve's earlobe, whispering with a low voice. "I blow you on the couch, whatever it takes to keep you happy babe. I know how much you like to be seduced. So watch a movie with me, but know for sure, this evening ends with hot sex and I'm going to fuck you hard. We need that after this crazy week." 

Danny feasted at the shudder which ran through Steve.

"Let's get it done in eight minutes." Danny chuckled when Steve rushed off. As long as it was a challenge Steve was in.

At the end they needed thirtyfive minutes, including their heated kiss back in the car before the headed home. 

They unloaded the truck fast and organized. Steve carried all the bags inside and Danny stored each and every piece into the right cupboard in the kitchen. Over the weeks Steve's kitchen morphed into Danny's territory. He didn't take over or stormed that place. But Danny loved to cook and Steve was more than happy to eat whatever delicious food Danny was serving him. Besides Steve loved to sit at the table, helping Danny chop vegetables, onions and was more than happy to be the cook's mate. Danny loved those intimate moments with Steve. They always had fantastic talks and quite often they ended up making out, stumbling up the stairs and tearing each other's clothes off as fast as possible.

"So, that's the last bag. I can't believe we bought so much stuff! Did you find enough place to store all of this?" Steve carried the last groceries into the kitchen where Danny was unpacking fruits to place them in the bowl on the table.

"Yeah, sure, I'm organized and you have a huge kitchen. Besides we have guests on Sunday and you know how much I love to spoil everyone." Danny bite into an apple. "You want some?" He asked Steve, holding another piece in his hand and threw it in Steve's direction. 

"Yeah, thanks Danny." Steve snachted the apple, sinking his teeth into the juicy piece of fruit. "What now?" 

"I finish here and check what needs to prepared for tomorrow. But it's not much. Alicia does the heavy lifting with the barbecue. She loves that, gives me more time with you, babe." Danny winked at Steve. "Why don't you go and make sure Grace's room is ready. Jerry brought the folding bed for Nahele yesterday. It's in the garage. The kids are going to have fun sleeping in the same room. I guess, Nahele's puppy will sleep in his bed. We need to check once or twice during the night, if this little guy needs to go for a pee." 

Steve leant against the kitchen counter, smiling at Danny and munching his apple. "Okay, I'll do that. Hey, Jerry did a great job helping us with this case. I like how he fits into the team, although he works as a freelancer. He knows his field and he's a damn good hacker. It wasn't really too legally and not so right by the book the way he provided us with the intel we needed. But honestly? I like this guy." Steve turned to throw the apple core into the trash can.

"Jerry would love to quit his job as a teacher, to start working full time as a private detective. I know that his biggest wish is to become a member of our task force. But I told him, that he has no actual education in police work, so this takes time. However, I'm so happy, that I was able to keeping my promise. He was the one who made it possible that I could call your cell that day." Danny turned to watch Steve with a bright grin.

"You kept me on my toes with your bullying and your sass and your fucking badass behavior, calling me like the biggest lunatic ever. Believe me, babe, the moment I saw you entering my office, I didn't know if I should punch you right there and then, or if I should drag you into the nearest room and kiss you stupid." Steve took Danny's face between his hands and kissed him softly.

"I never get tired to hear what you was thinking when we first met." Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's torso and melted against Steve's lips. "C'mon, babe. Let's finish the tasks so we can spend the rest of the time the way we want." 

"Okay, I'll be back in no time." 

Danny watched Steve leaving the kitchen. He inhaled deeply.

Sometimes it almost felt unreal how much his life had changed. There were still unwrapped boxes piled up in Steve's office from the time when Danny moved in. Their workload increased tremendously after they had started to work as Hawaii Five-O, being the new task force of Hawaii. Danny had never found the time to put the last items onto the shelves, or store them in the closet. But it didn't matter. Steve's house became their home and both men enjoyed to rebuild one of the smaller rooms on the first floor. This was much more important. Steve couldn't wait to get Grace's room ready. Every other weekend now Grace spent her time with Danny and Steve. Danny had been terrible nervous to inform Grace that he would move in with Steve. He was brave and answered Grace's questions with honesty. Rachel's reaction was not that easy to digest. She still had some hostile feelings against Danny. She actually accused him for betraying her because, as it seemed, he was into men. But at the end her opinion didn't matter because Grace was happy, having a second dad now; and Danny's life became a fucking fairy-tale, where he somehow ended up as the lucky one, getting his knight in shining armor, coming for him.

Danny tore his attention away from all the musing over the last five months. Steve should have been back by now. 

Danny finished his preparations, getting the food ready for tomorrow's event. He was happy to see Kawika again. He loved this guy and was still stunned into silence to know his surf god was the leader and the head of the Kapu on Hawaii. No wonder Kamekona was a loyal ohana member. Danny smiled softly and washed his hands. He wanted to check up on Steve and if he needed some help to prepare Nahele's bed and everything else.

Danny stepped out of the kitchen and was surprised to see Steve sitting on the couch. He was leaning against the headrest with his eyes closed. Danny sensed the change in Steve's mood the moment he spotted him, sitting there all by himself.  
Danny was used to this mood switches by now. It was still a part of his PTSD. Steve made a lot of progress during the past weeks, especially since he had met Danny and after he had found the courage to love again. Steve managed to deal much better with his anxiety and his nightmares. Danny knew that Steve still needed a very accurate time schedule. A daily routine, especially at home, was important. There was this medical expression of anancasm, meaning Steve needed to live a life with little to none changes in his daily rituals. It wasn't possible to keep this pattern at work, so he was strict with his time table at home. Strict rules helped Steve to keep his panic attacks in check.  
Danny had almost expected a minor breakdown for this weekend. Too much was going on in their normally quiet home. Nahele was coming over and there was this big barbecue with all the ohana members that was planned for tomorrow afternoon. Additionally to this they had an insanely intense time at work, closing their big, tiring case. All this together was piling up as a huge mountain of stress. It was enough to push Steve to the edge. His tolerable limit was long reached. Danny knew how much Steve hated this fact that his body couldn't be controlled. He was a SEAL for crying out loud and he had his difficulties to accept this weakness. Steve always fighted as long as possible until his mind caved and the panic attack was inevitable.

Danny tried to support Steve in the best way he could. But sometimes there were still moments like these, where Steve seemed to be swallowed by a darker mood and by fears, Danny didn't understand. 

He silently stepped closer where Steve was sitting.

"Babe? What's up?" Danny's voice was tender, letting Steve know he was here and ready to do whatever helped him to overcome his mood.

Steve didn't answer and he didn't open his eyes. He tumbled forward the moment he heard Danny's voice and clinged to his body, hugging him around the waist. Danny almost stumbled right onto the couch. He got his balance back and stepped between Steve's parted legs, caressing his hair. Steve pressed his face into Danny's abs. He wasn't talking, wasn't moving. he was just sitting there, and Danny tried to calm him with his hands, which were combing slowly and in an ongoing soothing rhythm through his hair.

Danny had learnt to follow Steve's lead when this happened. Steve didn't want to talk, he couldn't express either what was going on. So Danny waited, knowing what was coming. At least he didn't had to bite back his tears because he had felt so helpless in the beginning when he still wasn't used to this. It still tore his heart to shreds, to see Steve's soul teetering on the brink of this black abyss, moments away to fall off the cliff. It always felt as if Steve slipped from his hands, to fall without safeguard. But Danny knew that his love for Steve was his lifeline. So he just held on to this power of his heart, knowing his body would do the rest for Steve.

After some quiet minutes Steve's head moved against Danny's stomach. His hands started to wander over his small of his back, searching for his ass. Steve kept pressing his forehead to Danny's front. He was always a little bit ashamed in the beginning. Danny stayed quiet, caressing his head, his neck and petting his shoulders with both hands.

Danny followed the movements of Steve's hands which stroke over the back of his thighs, and travelling up to his groin to search for his zipper. Danny helped Steve to unbuckle his belt and to pop the button of his pants before his hands were back in Steve's hair, dishevelling his soft mess.

Steve slowly unzipped Danny's pants to part his fly and to pull his pants a little bit further down over his ass. Danny heard Steve moan the moment his nose deeply inhaled Danny's musky scent. The first time Steve did this, Danny felt shy and he was not okay to let Steve nuzzle his nose into this crotch after a long day without taking a shower first. But Steve insisted and explained him afterwards, that in those moments, he needed purity and Danny's unaltered scent.  
Danny tried to relax and to let Steve do whatever he needed to step back from his inner chasm.

Steve's mouth was hovering over Danny's soft, still clothed cock, not touching it. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Danny's briefs and pulled them down, freeing Danny's flaccid dick which was nestled in his pubic hair. Steve didn't touch his dick. He kept his briefs in place, pulling them down with both hands, and with his tongue he angled for his cock, to take it in his mouth.  
Danny almost froze on the spot. Everytime this was a sensation he wasn't prepared for. His still droopy cock was fully sheathed in his lover's mouth, lying on Steve's tongue and his lips closed around the base of Danny's dick. Danny's eyes were rolling back into his head and at the same time he couldn't tear his gaze away from Steve's face. His lips were hugging his dick in an utter beautiful yet obscene way.

The sensation of Steve's tongue, sneaking around his soft dick, rolling it around in his wet cave, was incredible. Danny groaned low when he felt Steve's tip of his tongue prodding at the glans, trying to get underneath his foreskin, tapping at his slit. His cock started to swell in Steve's mouth. Danny stared down at Steve, meeting his lover's open eyes. His lover watched him silently with black pupils. Danny witnessed all the rawness of his soul, appearing in Steve's eyes. Danny cupped his hands around Steve's face, grazing with his thumbs over his cheeks, supporting him with love. He was there for Steve with his body and his hardening cock, although his heart ached with pain and so much love for his man.

"I love you so much Steve. I love you babe." Danny whispered soft words, watching with awe how his dick started to fill Steve's mouth. His legs trembled from standing so still, glued to the spot, holding on for Steve. "I'm here, babe. Tell me what you need..." Danny's shuddery intake of air got mixed with a sudden moan the moment Steve started to suck his dick. "Oh Steve...baby..." This unexpected hot sensation tore a broken growl from Danny's throat and he held his breath for long seconds.

Steve's head started to bob as soon as Danny's cock was stiff enough to be blown in a steady rhythm. Steve closed his eyes again, digging his hands with force in the flesh of Danny's taut ass, pushing his hips forward. 

"You want me to move, babe? Yeah?" Danny never got an answer during this ritual. But he knew by now what Steve needed. His hands travelled around Steve's head, cupping his neck at either side to hold him in place, preparing him for stage two.

Steve breathed through his nose with harsh intakes of air. This was the only sound next to the choked noise he made when Danny's dick got pressed against the back of his throat. Steve fisted Danny's pants at the front, at either side of the zipper, holding on for dear life while Danny took over, starting to face-fuck his lover in a slow, well measured, rough pace. Every time this happened it took Danny a while to get into the mood to feel the desire filling his dick. Steve told him after their first time, that this mix of despair, pain, and lust could actually hold his panic hin check. He had to physically feel something to get drawn back from this inner edge. 

Danny provided whatever Steve needed. 

"Oh babe, you okay? Oh my god, babe." Danny's hips took up speed while his mind was hyper aware of how his cock slid in and out of Steve's mouth. The pressure his SEAL produced with hollowing his cheeks, and the sucking he created to increase the pressure on his dick, astonished Danny every time. He never stuttered in his pushing although the spit run down at one corner of Steve's mouth and his eyes were watery, suppressing his gag reflex.

"Steve, baby...I'm close...I...where...how..." Danny's knees almost buckled when his climax reared up with such a sudden force that he lost his control over his hips. They jerkily snapped forward a few more times. White light exploded behind Danny's eyes and blurred his vision. Danny felt how Steve pushed him away, releasing his spit soaked cock the moment his semen geysered hotly from his dick, hitting Steve's red, sore lips. 

Those seconds always felt strange, utterly intense as if another world flashed up, revealing a seldom energy, helping to create an even tighter bond between Danny's and Steve's soul.

Danny only cried the first time when this moment hit his heart like an ugly punch. It was almost too strong, but he endured this power because he knew, it helped Steve to find the way back to him. Danny collapsed into Steve's lap where he got pulled into a fierce, desperate hug.

"Steve, babe. I love you. I love you so much." Danny almost squashed Steve's chest with his arms he wrapped around him. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry if I hurt you, babe." Danny rocked them both forth and back. He waited until Steve's breath leveled out and he was ready to meet Danny's eyes.

Danny felt Steve's lips on his throat. Soft, tender kisses, slick from his sperm, but Danny couldn't care less. "Thank you, Danny. Thank you, babe." Steve's voice was hoarse but calm. "You didn't hurt me. I just...needed that. Thanks for being here." Steve buried his head deep into Danny's neck.

"Anything for you, babe. Anything you need." Danny sat back, pulling Steve with him. He stood up and Steve didn't let go of his hand. "C'mon, Steve. Let's have a shower. Afterwards I prepare some tasty dinner for to two of us while we watch your movie. Okay?"

Steve finally met Danny's gaze. He looked beat but relaxed. A soft smile played around his lips. "Have I told you how much I love you?" Steve followed Danny up the stairs.

"Everyday, but I never get tired of hearing it." Danny grinned back at Steve, pulling him into the bathroom. "Undress and let me take care of you." 

Under the hot shower it was Steve's turn to release his lust. Danny let Steve forget all the tension and made him come with a moan. Steve braced his hands against the tiles and the hot water poured down on both of them, while Danny jerked him off with one hand, shoving two fingers knuckles deep up his lover's ass, pressing his front against Steve's back.

 

One hour later Danny couldn't hold back his giggles while Steve almost couldn't stand the sight of this wonderful car that disappeared in a huge foam cloud, sinking to the bottom of the pool. They were watching "The Thrill of It All" with Doris Day and James Garner. A movie from 1962. Danny had to laugh because Steve was actually so into this movie and he suffered for the umpteenth time because of this stupid scene.

"Babe! I can't believe it! Honestly! You're a freaking SEAL! How is this even possible?" Danny shouted between his giggles.

"You have no heart. How can you not be sorry for this beautiful car!" Steve tried to sit down again. He had to walk around, not grasping what was happening right before his eyes. Danny pulled him down onto the couch where he slouched relaxed between the cushions.

"You really enjoy this movie, don't you?" Danny snuggled with Steve, pressing his body close to his. Steve hugged Dann with one arm, holding him at this side.

"Yes. My mother used to watch them. She loved Doris Day and I guess they help me to calm down. The really feel like Valium. They help me to take my mind off stuff." Steve kissed Danny's hair. "You're tired, babe? Do you wanna go to bed?" Steve asked softly.

"Soon. Let's finish your movie here. It's going to be a fun weekend but with the kids and the puppy I guess we won't get much sleep." Danny lay his head against Steve's shoulder.

"Are you happy with me, Danny?" Steve whispered.

"Yes, Babe. I'm happy with you." Danny lifted his head to kiss Steve, who was watching him with a thoughtful expression. "You're it for me, Steve. I love you and you make me happy, everyday." 

"Let's go to bed." Steve's face was glowing and he smiled at Danny, kissing him again. "Thank you babe." 

Steve was always a tad unsure after those difficult moments when his mood switched. Danny would never get tired to assure Steve how much he loved him. Steve trusted Danny with his life. They watched for some more minutes before they cleaned up and went upstairs.  
Steve's nightmares almost disappeared the moment Danny spooned Steve from behind, wrapping him in his arms to guard his sleep and to make sure, he was not alone, not even during his dreams. Steve pressed his back into the front of Danny's body, taking Danny's hand his his. 

"Good night, babe." Danny hugged Steve, pulling him closer into his body. "I love you."

"Danny..."

"Yes, babe."

"I'm happy. You make me happy. I never believed I would be allowed to feel this, like I feel now. I love you."

"I love you too babe, so much. Sleep now, I'm here, not going anywhere."

Moments later both dozed off. Their night was dreamless und undisturbed. They woke up with the first ray of sunshine peeking into their room. Steve turned in Danny's arms and got kissed tenderly. The cuddled for some more minutes.

Today was ohana day. Danny knew how much Steve was looking forward to have Grace and Nahele for the weekend. They were going to have a great time. On Sunday evening they would visit the grave of Steve's father. Danny knew how important this was for Steve.

"You're okay babe? Ready for an eventful weekend?" Danny's fingers stroke over Steve's back.

"Haven't been better. Love you, babe. Love you so much, Danny." Steve lifted his head to press a kiss onto Danny's chest.

"I love you too, babe. C'mon, let's get up. I'm sure Nahele is already waiting for you although it's only six o'clock in the morning." Danny pressed Steve one more time to his chest before both were climbing out of bed. "I go and brew some coffee. Don't use all my shampoo." 

"I won't, Danny but I never had such a rich variety of hair products and I need to test them all." Steve grinned brightly and kissed Danny before he stepped into the bathroom.

Danny smiled back and disappeared down the stairs to head for the kitchen. Danny couldn't wake up until he had his first cup of coffee. A freshly showered SEAL hugged him moments later from behind, sneaking his strong arms around him, kissing his neck. "Your turn, Danny." Steve took his cup out of his hand and sipped at Danny's coffee.

Danny turned to steal a kiss from Steve's lips. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too, Danny." Steve hugged Danny's chin with one hand and pulled him close to kiss his lips one more time. "You're it for me too, babe. No go, have a shower and let's head out and get the kids and Nahele's puppy. Can't wait to have them with us."

Danny's heart beat happily in his chest and with a wide smile he sprinted up the stairs to get ready for their family weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had it planned what I want to write here, after the story is finally done. And now I almost draw a blank. Gee, guys, I'm sad and so excited, totally nervous and happy, all at the same time. My mind-baby is finished. I can't believe it.  
> Okay....puhhh, first of all I want to thank all of you so damn much. I will miss you, guys! You cheered me on, you helped me through difficult times and your kudos, your fantastic, great, mind-blowing comments always lifted my spirits high in the sky. I'm so happy for each and every hit which my story gets. So THANK YOU GUYS, for stepping by here, reading my story and just give me fucking life with your attention. THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart. I need to express this. So just take it. I love you and it meant the world to me to have you all by my side during this crazy trip here.
> 
> After I finished the story I thought that an appropriate titel would also have been "My first week with Steve". I also haven't planned to create a parallel universe in which they build the Hawaii Five-O again, just differently.  
> I still can't believe that this huge monster wrappes around one week. I wrote a little epilogue for you. I always need a closure to a story. I know that it would have been a blast to get a squel with the daily life of the guys. Some of you have wished this. Thank you for this compliment! Let me tell you something. I would love to write a sequel but in form of vignettes, different scenes, taken from their daily life, to sneak a peek into their habits and into their lifes. I have a wonderful Christmas idea in my head, also a New Year's eve vignette is forming in my mind...BUT my real life is knocking at my door. We are actually in the middle of moving and I really have to be a part of that happening :-) So....I can't promise anything and that's why I wrote this epilogue to let you know, the guys are okay, happy and totally in love.
> 
> So now, because it's one week before Christmas, I wish all of you guys a wonderful, happy Christmas! I love you all, I send hugs and my best wishes your way! Take care and have a great time! Mahalo, my sweet, awesomesauce friends! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. This always means to world to me. Let me know what you think. Every review, every comment and each Kudo is highly appreciated. Mahalo.
> 
> I'm also cowandcalf on tumblr. Drop by, it's always wonderful to get to know new people.


End file.
